Sunset and New Dawn
by Cartoon Dragon
Summary: G1 Universe.Starscream is a Decepticon informant and his mate is Optimus Prime.His hope is that he can help end the war so that he can have a life with the one he loves.But an attack on Autobot City may ruin his hopes.Or maybe not.OP/SS and others.
1. Chapter 1

**Mega-cycle=Hour**

**Klick=Minute**

**Nano-klick=second**

_'Means thought'_

**'Means voice inside head'**

**Sunset and New Dawn  
Chapter 1: Secret Mates**

Optimus Prime was driving toward one of his favorite places and one of his favorite people. He was looking forward to another meeting with his bondmate at the place where their relationship began.

The truck-former smiled to himself when he got to the spot and transformed from vehicle-mode to bipedal-mode. He looked around the area and saw that he was the first to arrive for the first time in a while.

Hmm…that was new. Usually his mate beat him here.

The Autobot Commander shrugged, thinking it wouldn't be long before his bonded came.

He smiled behind the mask again as he thought of his plans for his beloved. The area he was now in was a perfect, romantic scenery. He was close to a cliff that overlooked a beautiful, white sandy beach and the ocean. The beach was specked with the many sea shells that washed up onto and decorated its shores, along with multi-colored rocks. The ocean was a perfect shade of blue and looked so inviting from where he stood. The sky also complemented the scene with big, fluffy clouds that looked so comfy, you could sleep on them.

It was late in the afternoon and it wouldn't be long before the sun began its journey behind the horizon. The air was mildly warm and there was a nice cool breeze that whispered in the mech's audio. This place also had the best view of Earth's setting sun. And what made it even better was that neither the Decepticons nor Autobots knew about it.

So it was the perfect spot for Optimus and his bondmate to just be together, without the Primus damn war in the way.

The Autobot Commander went to a very flat rock that was big enough to put a few Transformer sized objects on. He took out several cubes of energon from his sub-space and put them on the hard surface. After he had everything set up, he leaned on a nearby tree that was huge even by Transformer standards, and waited.

He began to think over a few things. The main thought was how long it had been since his bonded had had a decent amount of energon. Optimus didn't have to wait long before he heard the familiar roaring of an F-15's engine.

He strolled out from under the tree casually and looked up at the sky in time to see the fighter jet transform into a Decepticon Seeker.

The fact that it was one of Megatron's Elite Seekers would've been baffling enough to any Autobot on-lookers.

However, because it was Decepticon Commander's own second-in-command would have put any Transformer into stasis-lock from shock if they knew Optimus was bonded to him.

Optimus looked at his mate longingly as he hovered in the air for a few moments. Starscream stretched out his limbs; they always felt stiff when he stayed in jet-mode for a long while. Then he landed with grace that every ground-bound mech; and many Seekers even, envied.

Without any warning, the jet-former lunged at the Autobot Commander and wrapped his arms around him in a tight hug. Optimus smiled behind the mask as he returned the gesture.

The truck-former's spark fluttered in his chamber at being so close to his mate. It sang a joyous song and pounded in his chamber. It had been over a month since the last time they had met. Far too long a time to him and the Seeker.

Starscream smiled and laid his head against Optimus' broad chest and just listened to the mech's sparkpulse. He sighed contentedly and tightened his hold. This was the one place that he loved more than anything else.

The semi chuckled and said, "I've missed you too." He stroked the back of the Seeker's dark helm. "Sorry I'm late," Starscream apologized, "Mega-oaf held me up."

Unconsciously, Optimus' hold on his Seeker became stronger.

"Did he hurt you?"

Starscream shook his helm. "He just tried to provoke me. The bastard's been more on edge lately and the only stress reliever he has is to take his frustration out on me."

Optimus sighed and shook his helm. "Why does he take such pleasure in harming you?"

The jet-former became rigid against the Autobot. "…Could we please…not talk about him?"

Optimus stroked the joint on the jet's back where his wings met his body. He felt an old scar from when Megatron shot him in the back with his fusion canon. He caressed the old wound, then answered, "As you wish, Love."

Starscream couldn't help the little smile that played onto his dark features at hearing the little nickname his mate had given him.

Optimus retracted his battle mask and placed a small kiss on top of the Seeker's helm. "Want some energon, Love?" he asked, quickly changing the subject. Starscream nodded and allowed Optimus to lead him to the rock with the energon cubes.

Optimus sat cross legged, and Starscream sat on his knees. It was more a force of habit than anything else. Sitting on his knees meant that the Seeker could get up easily and run if he had to. Not that he thought that Optimus would ever harm him. But it never hurt to stay on your toes, as the human saying went anyway.

Optimus handed one of the energon cubes to the Seeker and grabbed another for himself. Starscream shivered as he started drinking the glowing liquid. Energy surged through his being as he refueled with fresh, _**clean**_ energon for the first time in Primus knew how long.

He only took small sips, so that he wouldn't overwhelm his systems. He was so used to refueling on stale, polluted energon. To him, this energon tasted like the finest in the 'verse.

Optimus observed his mate as he refueled. He remembered a time when Starscream would examine the energon before drinking it. He would always search for imperfections that would mean it was drugged.

The Matrix bearer had reassured him that he would never stoop so low as to spike someone's energon. However, Starscream had explained that, while Optimus would never do such a thing, quite a few Decepticons drugged each other's energon on a daily basis.

For fun.

Now, however, the Seeker drank the fuel from the Autobot Commander without a second thought. Optimus took a few gulps of his energon, his optics never leaving Starscream. The Seeker was at complete ease right now.

His guard was lowered and a sense of trust and calm radiated from his being. The truck-former knew for a fact that Starscream was never this open with anyone but his trine. He was the only ground-bound mech who had ever seen him like this.

Every Transformer knew Starscream as a traitorous little glitch, who would do anything to save his own neck. Not to mention he would cross several lines and would stoop lower than any other Cybertronian if it meant he would get what he wanted.

Optimus, however, knew that that wasn't the real Starscream and that many Autobots would bite their glossas if they knew who the jet-former truly was.

The Seeker may have been very particular about whom he let his guard down around to, but he wasn't that bad. He took several beatings for his trine, and managed to keep Megatron's attention on him instead of the two younger Seekers.

Thundercracker and Skywarp were like family to Starscream. He had known them since sparkling-hood. And they had always been together. Eventually, the two younger Seekers became bondmates.

Since he knew that it was deeply frowned upon in the Decepticon ranks to be bonded, and that Megatron would beat them both into bloody scrap metal if he ever found out; Starscream did everything he could to keep the tyrant's attention on him.

However, he really would kill the warlord if it gave him his position as Supreme Commander of the Decepticons. Starscream had always wanted to be leader; that was just about the only thing the Autobots were right about.

Optimus sighed at that. There was always room for improvement.

However, Starscream had promised that if he ever did become Commander of the Decepticons he would immediately call a truce between them and the Autobots and end this stupid, pointless, and endless war, once and for all.

The Autobot Commander began to think back on how all of this began.

_FLASHBACK_

Optimus was out exploring a forest. He and the other Autobots thought it would be best to investigate this new world they were now on.

The first battle with the Decepticons on Earth had been only yesterday and there was no doubt in Optimus' mind that they would be attacking again.

And soon.

So the Autobots would most definitely have an edge over their enemy if they knew the lay of the land and the locations of advantageous terrain.

The Autobot leader was admiring the beauty around him when he heard a loud shriek of anger and rage. Followed by much swearing and yelling.

Optimus looked in the direction from which he now heard a voice and raised an optic ridge. He could make out some of the words the voice was shouting, "Mother _fragging_ son-of-a-slagging-_glitch!_ Over bearing, egomaniac _bastard!_"

The Matrix bearer's optics widened slightly. He didn't know anyone with a vocabulary like that. Not even Ironhide.

His curiosity got the better of him, and the Autobot followed the voice to a clearing near a cliff. And there, he saw Starscream.

The Seeker's armor was covered in fist shaped dents and he looked like he could deactivate anyone just by starring at them. Optimus used the forest to stay hidden from the enraged jet-former. The Decepticon 2IC began shooting at trees with his null-rays. He didn't even notice when Optimus rushed to put out the burning trees.

Starscream stopped shooting and latched onto a huge tree and ripped it up from the ground, roots and all, with one good tug and continued yelling.

"How is any of this _my_ slagging fault? It wasn't _my_ idea to come to this wretched dust-ball of a planet! _I_didn't crash land the ship and put everyone into stasis! _I_wasn't the reason we lost that wretched battle! Why. Is. Everything. _My.__**Fault?**_"

With every word, the Seeker punched, ripped up, blasted, or kicked another tree. This continued for several klicks.

Then the Decepticon 2IC stopped attacking and destroying the plant life. He just stood there. His intakes were hard; and, very slowly, his ruby gaze softened. His dark gray features turned from anger to sadness.

Starscream suddenly collapsed on the ground. He was sitting on his knees and he was laying his head in his folded arms. His shoulders shook as he cried.

Optimus was caught off-guard by what he saw.

He, like many other Autobots, didn't think Starscream possessed the ability to know or feel guilt, let only cry. But the sight he now saw before him proved otherwise.

The Autobot Commander also heard rumors about Megatron's habit of blaming everything that went wrong with his plans on his 2IC. Now, seeing the dents on the jet's frame, he knew those rumors were very much true.

Starscream's sobs brought Optimus back to reality.

"What did I do to deserve this?" Starscream asked himself as he continued to weep. Optimus looked at the Seeker sadly. _'That's a good question,'_ he thought.

The Autobot couldn't stand to see the Seeker in such misery anymore. He came from his hiding place and walked toward the jet-former, slowly. He was right beside the still sobbing Decepticon in only a few steps.

The semi knelt down on one knee and gently touched Starscream's wing in, what he hoped, was a comforting gesture. The moment Optimus' fingertips touched the surface of the wing, he was suddenly on the ground.

The Seeker had pinned him.

Starscream's optics showed rage, then surprise at seeing the Matrix bearer, then rage again. It was so fast, Optimus wasn't sure that he even saw the look of surprise to begin with.

Starscream snarled at the leader of his enemies, then barked, "What are you doing here Prime?"

Optimus was still in shock. He couldn't believe that the small flyer had managed to tackle him to the ground then keep him pinned. After he got over it, which was less than a few nano-klicks, he answered, "I was exploring the forest when I heard you screaming."

Starscream sneered at the truck-former then began to think. He had the leader of the Autobots under him. He had a chance to turn the tides in this war. Put the odds in the Decepticons' favor and most likely end this war.

Primus knows he and several other beings, both Autobot and Decepticon, wanted this war to be over. But then the Seeker got that gnawing feeling in his tanks. It was a sense that told him that he would later regret killing the Matrix bearer. And the Seeker also knew that he didn't have the energy or ability to kill Optimus.

The jet-former sighed, then got off the semi and sat on the ground and looked toward the ocean. The sun was now setting.

Optimus sat up and observed the Decepticon Seeker. His optics began to wander, however.

Starscream was slightly smaller than the rest of his trine. His frame was more lithe, all the better for speed and agility. That was probably what made him faster than his counterparts. But the fact that he was smaller than the other two flyers didn't detract from his looks by a long shot.

He was a very handsome flyer.

Optimus' optics traveled up the Seeker's long, beautiful, and powerful legs. The semi didn't know much about Seeker builds, but he knew a little. He knew that the legs were the strongest part of a Seeker's body. They had to be for takeoff and landing.

The mech's optics continued, stopping at Starscream's shapely waist. The bright red metal shined in the sun's light. He gaze continued up to his yellow cockpit. The glass glittered so wonderfully in the gathering dusk. The cherry red of his chest reflected the light and made the Seeker almost look as if he were glowing.

Optimus' gaze traveled to Starscream's sun and wind kissed wings. The razor sharp tips lent a decidedly lethal intent to the purple Decepticon emblem displayed proudly on the appendages. The semi could only imagine how wonderful flight was for the Seeker.

To feel his wings slice through the air so easily and to hear the roaring wind in his audios. It must be amazing.

Finally, Optimus' optics came to Starscream's flawless face.

The dark gray metal, stained with purple energon tears, was so handsome. The liquid on his face shined like gemstones in the giant star's illumination. His lips were thin, but looked soft from what the mech could tell. He had a nicely shaped jaw line and cheek plating.

The scarlet glow of his optics only brought out his beauty.

Optimus couldn't describe how beautiful Starscream looked in the fiery glow of Earth's sunset.

But…he also looked…sad.

When Starscream's ruby gaze met with Optimus' azure optics, he was snapped out of his thoughts. _'What are you thinking?'_ The semi asked himself, _'He's a Decepticon!'_

'**True, but that doesn't mean you can't enjoy the scenery' **a voice in the back of his mind said, **'And you have to admit; the view is pretty amazing.'**

Optimus agreed.

"So," Starscream began, looking down at his hands, "How much of that did you see?"

Optimus watched as the Seeker's face flushed a darker color.

"Are you that ashamed to let anyone see your true emotions?"

Starscream chuckled and answered, "Emotions like sadness and love; and things like mercy and crying will either get you seriously hurt or killed in the Decepticon ranks. Plus…"

Starscream looked Optimus in the optics and smirked before continuing, "It'll ruin my image as the sparkless Air Commander of the Decepticon fleet if someone goes around telling every other Autobot in sight that I cry."

Optimus smiled behind his mask. "Would it be so bad to let someone know you do have a spark."

"Again; that sort of things gets you killed with Megatron."

Starscream's smirk vanished and he turned his gaze back toward the sun. Optimus' optics traveled up and down the jet-former's body again, but lingered on the fist shaped dents.

"He beats you for no reason most of the time, doesn't he?" Optimus asked.

Starscream sighed. "Yeah…Imagine what it's like when he does have a reason."

Optimus cringed.

The Seeker's optics seemed distant as he continued to watch the yellow star. Optimus then asked the question he had been curious about ever since Starscream got off him and let him up.

"Why didn't you try to kill me?"

Starscream's gaze returned to the semi. "Why do you care? Isn't it enough that I don't try to kill you now and fly back to the Decepticon base?"

"Which brings me to another question. Why haven't you flown away? You have no other reason to be here, do you?"

Starscream froze. That was a question even he didn't have the answer to.

"I…don't know," he began, "I just don't have the urge to run away…I don't feel…threatened."

Optimus looked at the Seeker, who was clearly as puzzled as he was.

"Okay," the Autobot crossed his legs then continued, "What about my other question?"

Starscream rubbed the back of his neck and groaned in irritation. "What is it with you Autobots and wanting to stick your olfactory sensors in another's business?"

"It's how we are."

The jet-former sighed, "I just have a feeling that if I do kill you, I'll live to regret it." No way was he going to let on that he didn't have the ability to do so.

Realizing that was as good an answer as he was going to get, Optimus let the subject drop.

"So," the mech began, trying to change the subject, "You don't feel threatened by me? I would think I scream "danger" to a Decepticon."

The jet chuckled at the Autobot's small attempt at humor then answered, "You have a very calming presence about you. It doesn't give off the impression that you're about to do me harm. And…"

Starscream looked back at the sun, now three fourths of the way down, "You had an opportunity to hurt me when my back was turned. And you haven't tried to capture me since this conversation began."

Optimus chuckled, "Starscream, you aren't exactly who you seem to be on the battle field."

The Seeker smirked, "Have to be a good actor if you hope to survive in the Decepticon ranks."

"Why did you join them?"

The Matrix bearer could find no answer whatsoever that would explain why the jet joined the Decepticons.

Starscream's smirk turned into a frown and his optics became sad.

"…I joined for the same reasons many other Seeker's joined…"

"…Equal rights…"

Optimus knew that everyone born in Vos, or any of the other lower class cities, were treated like slag. They literally had to fight to survive and struggled to get a decent amount of energon to sustain themselves.

But out of everyone in the lower class cities, Seekers were treated the worse. Why? Because the senators and council in Iacon and the other high class cities feared them.

Seekers were treated poorly for no other reason than for what they were; seen only as soulless drones meant for nothing but lethal air to ground soldiers.

That wasn't true.

Seekers were no different from mechs living in Iacon. They had thoughts, feelings, and _**souls**_ like everyone else. But it didn't really matter now. Seekers were dying out. In fact, if Optimus was correct, there were only about twenty or thirty Seekers left, Starscream and his trine included. Some of the Seekers had literally starved to death. Others died of sickness and dieses. And most had died because of the war. While some Seekers, like Starscream, had joined the Decepticons for equal rights, others had joined only for a roof over their heads and energon in their tanks.

However, most of the Seekers were Neutrals. They didn't fight because they didn't think that it would make any difference. Life would never be better for them until the council and senate members were replaced with more open minded mechs and femmes, maybe a Seeker or two, and until there was a cultural change as well. Starscream was part of a dying breed.

And before Optimus and his Autobots left Cybertron, things had been getting frantic in Vos. The Seekers were panicking because they knew of their coming extinction. They couldn't reproduce because their sparklings would only starve to death. They could do nothing to save their race. And no Seeker liked the idea of being the last of their kind.

But, before the war, there were a few Seekers who got lucky and found a way out of Vos. Some became bonded to mechs from Iacon. Others, because of their intelligence, were put through school and put into the academy. Mainly so the council and senate could suck their talents and gifts dry until they were of no further use. But this made Optimus wonder what life was like for Starscream before the madness of war came upon him.

"If you don't mind my asking," Optimus began, "What was your life like before the war?"

Starscream sneered and answered bitterly, "I don't like or trust you enough to tell you that."

Optimus flinched back at the acid in his tone. _'And thus returns the infamous Air Commander Starscream of the Decepticon fleet,'_ the mech mused to himself.

The sun finally disappeared over the horizon.

The Seeker got up and said, "If you don't mind Prime, I have to return to my proper faction. And don't even _think_ that this conversation changes _anything._ The next time I see you on the battle field, I _will_ try to kill you and every other Autobot I see."

Optimus propped one elbow on his knee, then rested his chin in his palm and asked, "What about off the battle field?"

Starscream didn't answer for a long moment. He just stood there, looking at the black, inky cloak that was the sea.

"If any members of my factions are around, I will fight you with the rest of them. But…" He paused contemplating what he would say next.

After carefully choosing his words, Starscream continued, "If we happen to meet here again…with no one else around…I wouldn't mind talking with you again."

"Okay Starscream."

The Matrix bearer stood up and gently touched the edge of a wing. "I'll make you a deal. Once a week, if nothing gets in the way, I'll come by and stay here until sunset. If you come, this place is a ceasefire area. I won't bring any Autobots with me to harm or capture you and-"

"I won't bring any 'Cons with me," the Seeker finished.

Optimus smiled and continued, "And if you don't come, it's alright. I'll still be here the following week. Okay?"

Starscream looked at Optimus and smiled. What shocked the semi was that it was a true, genuine smile.

"I'd like that."

Without another word, the Seeker took off into the night sky.

END FLASHBACK

Just as Optimus promised, he came back the following week; and Starscream had come as well. As time went on, they became very close to one another.

They became friends; always eager for the next time they would meet.

Through their meetings, Optimus and Starscream learned a lot about each other.

The semi learned that Starscream and his wing-mates were anticipating the end of the war and that the other two Seekers had joined the Decepticons with their trine-leader for the same reason as him. Equal rights.

Optimus soon found out that Starscream and his trine really did care about one another. They only acted the way they did to protect themselves and each other.

Starscream had taken several beatings that should have been for his wing-mates. But he always made it seem like it was his fault. They weren't the cold Decepticons they pretended to be.

The red Seeker had eventually told Optimus about his life before the war. He had been one of the few lucky Seekers to get out of Vos. He was put into the best academy in Iacon. There he met his best and closest friend, Skyfire. The two became scientists and explorers. But one day, Starscream and Skyfire came to prehistoric Earth…It was here that Starscream lost one of the best friends that he had ever had.

Starscream had tried to find Skyfire himself, but had no luck. He returned to Cybertron in hopes of the council sending a search party to help him find his friend. But then he was accused of killing the shuttle-mech and was dismissed from the academy and forbidden from ever leaving the world of his birth again. Starscream was sent back to Vos with no hope of finding or rescuing his friend. He went into a deep state of depression and actually believed what the council had said to him. He actually believed that he had killed Skyfire.

Optimus found out more about Starscream's life when Skyfire was found and had joined the Autobots.

Starscream eventually told him what he and his trine wanted to do after the war.

Thundercracker and Skywarp wanted to settle down and have several sparklings and raise them in a happy and loving environment. Starscream wanted to be a scientist again, and start exploring distant worlds like he used to before he lost Skyfire. Optimus was sure that he could arrange something, especially since Starscream had been helping the Autobots since they landed on Earth.

Of course, there were times when one, or the other, or both could not make the meeting and they would have to wait until they both could make it. In this case, it had been one month since the two last saw each other off the battlefield.

Through their meetings, the Seeker discovered a way for the war to end sooner.

He started giving Optimus information. And the Autobot Commander, when he realized the knowledge was genuine, gladly used it.

Optimus and Starscream soon found themselves being attracted to one another.

At first, it started out as admiration about how the other looked. Then they started talking on a deeper level. Not just likes and dislikes, but also sparkling-hood hopes and dreams. Discomforts and doubts about themselves that they hadn't shared with their closest friends.

As time went on, Starscream realized why he hadn't killed Optimus when he had the chance.

It wasn't that feeling he had gotten in his tanks.

It was his spark.

It had begged him not to kill his future mate.

The first time they kissed, was…amazing. Optimus had felt like he had been waiting for Starscream for eternity.

And the first time that they made love with one another was truly wonderful. Starscream had felt free and at peace for the first time in billions of years. And Optimus had felt that as long as he had Starscream, he could conquer just about anything.

They became lovers, then they became mates.

Now Starscream had another reason for wanting this war to be over. He wanted a life with his mate. To not have to hide who they really were and to show their love without their factions getting in the way.

However, they soon realized that, even with Starscream helping the Autobots, it wasn't always enough sometimes. This point was proven true when the Decepticons managed to take Cybertron, forcing the Autobots to leave.

Starscream had felt horrible. He had apologized up and down to Optimus for not being of more help for months.

But most of the time, Starscream's help was enough. When Jazz had been captured by the Decepticons, he had no idea that Starscream helped him out a little.

The Seeker always knew how to push the Autobots in the right direction and Megatron in the wrong one.

As Optimus looked at his mate now, he was beyond grateful that he had found the jet-former that day.

He had no idea where the Autobots would be without him. The Matrix bearer didn't know where _he_ would be without the Seeker.

And thanks to Starscream's information, they were in the final stages of this war. And it appeared that the Autobots would win.

Soon, Optimus could gladly tell where all those tips about the Decepticons' plans came from and say that he was bonded to Starscream with pride. Soon, they wouldn't have to keep their love a secret from everyone.

Well…that was only partly true.

Starscream, because he trusted them so much, told Thundercracker and Skywarp about these meetings and told them about his bond with Optimus.

There were several reasons the two other Seekers kept and protected their trine-leader's secret. The main reason being because they were close friends and because they were trine. And Starscream had protected them and their secret bond for so long, it was time for them to return the favor.

Starscream looked at Optimus and smiled as he finished his second cube of energon. Then he looked at the sun.

It was now beginning its descent.

As the day became night, the blue was replaced with bright yellow and fiery orange.

The sun was one-fourth of the way down.

The Seeker's gaze and face became sad.

"Optimus," the jet-former began, "I'm afraid I come bearing bad news."

Starscream got up and walked to the edge of the cliff. Optimus followed.

The mech's arms went under the Seeker's wings, crossed over the yellow cockpit, and held him close to his body.

"What's wrong?" Starscream sighed again and answered, "Megatron's finally realized that, even though he has control of Cybertron, if he doesn't act fast, he won't win this war."

Optimus chuckled and playfully asked, "Still hasn't found out about that information leak?"

"No," Starscream answered sternly, "And if I want to continue drawing intakes, he better not find out."

The Seeker shivered in fear at the thought of how horribly Megatron could hurt him. Optimus hugged him closer to his frame.

The semi knew that, despite how Starscream talked about and acted around his leader, he was really and truly afraid of him. Although his pride would never let him admit it.

Starscream had even said that the silver tyrant could be very creative with his punishments and tortures. He had suffered under almost all of them, and still bore several scars from Megatron when he was in a particularly bad mood.

Optimus kissed the top of Starscream's helm and whispered, "I'm sorry," into the Seeker's audio. Starscream sent the command for his shoulder vents to fold down. When he heard them click into place, Optimus sat his chin on Starscream's shoulder, and the jet-former nuzzled his face.

He liked seeing the mech's very handsome face, without that blasted battle mask in the way.

"'S okay."

Starscream remained silent for several moments.

The sun was now half way down. It flared brightly and beautifully. The giant orb of light was now a dark orange and the sky looked as if it were on fire.

The Seeker leaned back into his mate before continuing, "Megatron has gotten wind of you plans about the Autobots' upcoming strike against the Decepticons."

Optimus looked at his mate, shocked.

"How?" he asked, "We've done everything we can to keep it under wraps."

"It's not easy to keep anything from Megatron for long."

"Then I can only imagine how hard it is to keep our secret from him."

Starscream shivered. Then continued, "Megatron knows, as well as several other Decepticons, that if your strike succeeds, you will cripple them and be able to take back Cybertron and, most likely, win the war. Megatron's next move is more an act of desperation than anything else. But if he succeeds…If he succeeds I fear that several of your soldiers…and you…will die."

Starscream clung to Optimus' forearms for a moment before he continued, "Megatron plans to ambush the ship that will be taking energon to your city here on Earth to power the Autobots up. Then…he will use the ship to sneak into Autobot City and attack it from the inside. He wants to destroy your city and every Autobot in sight."

"That's a suicide mission if he and his Decepticons aren't prepared."

"You do realize this is Megatron we're talking about? He's willing to sacrifice anyone as long as he survives and wins. He believes that if he takes down Autobot City, then the war is an easy win for him…"

Starscream remained silent for several long klicks.

Optimus could tell that the Seeker was scared. But it wasn't just fear of Megatron's plans succeeding. It was something else.

"Star?" the Autobot leader began, "There's more isn't there?"

The jet slowly nodded his head.

The mech stroked the glass of his cockpit and nuzzled his gray helm. "What else is he planning?"

The Seeker continued to watch the sun. It was now three-fourths of the way down. The sky was now turning darker. Night was almost here.

Starscream stroked Optimus' arms as he spoke, "Megatron told me…if he saw you…and met you in battle…only one of you would walk away this time….Optimus, he's going to kill you. If you don't finish him this time, he will kill you. And he will destroy anyone who gets in his way."

Starscream, when Optimus loosened his grip, turned around to face his mate. He placed his hands on Optimus' broad chest and looked into the older Cybertronian's optics.

"I fear for you."

The Seeker's optics told the semi everything.

Starscream continued to speak, "I fear for your life and the lives of your soldiers."

Optimus cupped the side of Starscream's face. His dark blue thumb stroked the line that went from the bottom of Starscream's optic and down his cheek.

He smiled at his Seeker and said, "I'll be careful. And thank you Star. Everyone in Autobot City will be placed on high alert and I will tell the crew of the ship that will be dispatched to keep a sharp optic out for any trouble."

"But just in case that doesn't work, have the docking bay guarded where the ship's supposed to land."

Optimus nodded.

Starscream smiled, "Thunder, Warp, and I will do everything we can to help you and your soldiers."

Optimus returned the smile.

"Thank you Star. But whatever happens, promise me you'll stay out of Megatron's way. I don't know what I'll do if he harms you in order to get to me."

Starscream nodded his head in understanding, then wrapped his arms around the mech's neck and hugged him. Optimus returned the embrace.

"I love you," the Seeker whispered into his mate's audio before kissing it.

Optimus smiled and whispered, "I love you too."

The semi looked into Starscream's beautiful ruby red optics, then kissed him.

He ran his glossa over the jet-former's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Starscream smiled as he parted his lips slightly to allow the glossa in. He groaned when Optimus began exploring his mouth.

The mech ran his glossa up and down the Seeker's inner cheek, over his dentals, the roof of his mouth, and then began seeking Starscream's glossa.

The jet nipped playfully at Optimus' bottom lip before allowing his glossa to join in the kiss. The Seeker groaned when the semi's hand went from his face to his waist and the other hand started stroking the small of his back.

The mech purred as he brought Starscream's body closer to his own.

One of the jet's hands went to the back of Optimus' helm and pushed it forward to deepen the kiss. When he was sure that the mech wouldn't pull back, the Seeker began tracing the finials of Optimus' helm. The jet's other hand went to stroke an antenna.

Optimus moaned into Starscream's mouth as he continued to play with his sensitive antenna.

His hands went from Starscream's waist and the small of his back, up to his wings. His fingers stroked the under-edge of the sensitive surface, causing his mate to shiver and moan.

The Seeker could tell, just by the way Optimus was stroking his wings, where this was going to lead.

* * *

**None edited verison can be found on www . cartoon - dragon . livejournal . com**

* * *

Optimus' golden spark was hidden behind his windshield and Starscream's behind his cockpit. The mech removed himself from the Seeker's port, then closed both their cod-pieces.

He reversed their positions, so that he was lying on the ground and Starscream was laying on top of him.

The jet-former had his audio on his mate's chest. He listened to the steady and strong pulses of the other's spark.

The Seeker smiled.

He was tired, but satisfied and happy. He sighed contentedly and started stroking the mech's windshield.

Starscream's optics were only on-lined a fraction, the equivalent of a human having half-lidded eyes. Optimus' optics were fully off-lined. He only wanted to feel Starscream on top of him and to bask in the afterglow of their lovemaking.

He gently ran his hand up and down the jet's spinal column, drawing another contented sigh from his lover. Starscream moved up a little.

Deep azure optics on-lined to meet with beautiful ruby ones.

His hand went to Starscream's face and caressed his cheek. The Seeker leaned into the touch and purred.

"I love you," Optimus whispered. He smiled up at the jet-former.

Starscream returned the smile and answered, "I love you too." He leaned down and kissed the mech, sending his love and adoration to him through their bond.

Optimus returned the kiss and the feelings of love and adoration tenfold.

When the kiss was broken, Starscream nuzzled Optimus' cheek then returned to his original position and laid his head on the semi's chest with his arms wrapped around him. The mech chuckled as he returned the Seeker's embrace.

He held his Seeker close as he looked up at the night sky.

The moon was full tonight and the stars all shined brightly and beautifully. But none of them could hold a kindle to the Seeker he now held in his arms.

He knew in his spark that he would soon be able to show his mate to the Autobots and that they would welcome him once they realized that he was their informant and had helped almost all of them in some way or another.

He, Optimus, would be able to hold Starscream close in his berth. Recharge all night with him. And constantly feel their bond.

That's what he hated the most about parting.

Once Starscream made it back to Cybertron and he returned to, one of the Moon Bases he was stationed in or the Autobot City, he could no longer feel his bond with Starscream.

The farther the distance, the harder the bond was to feel.

But, for now, he could only spend a few mega-cycles of the night with him. Once those mega-cycles were gone, they would both part and return to their factions, waiting for the war to end. Waiting for the day they could be together.

For now though, these few mega-cycles he had with Starscream were enough.

Starscream felt a small twinge within his spark, but thought nothing of it. He felt it again twenty klicks later, only it traveled down to his abdomen.

He ignored it, focusing on his mate. Neither had any idea what was happening within Starscream's body.


	2. Chapter 2

**"Means com. link"

* * *

**

Sunset and New Dawn  
Chapter 2: Sparklings All 'Round

Prowl was making the final preparations for the Autobots' mission to get the energon that their faction would need for the strike against the Decepticons. He and the other three would be leaving in about a week.

They had been planning this strike for months; and soon, their patience, calculations, and hard work would be well rewarded if they pulled this off.

All they needed was the energon.

Through his Decepticon informant, Optimus informed them that Megatron suspected an attack. The Matrix-bearer wanted them to keep a sharp optic out for anything suspicious.

"Hey Prowler."

Prowl smiled when he felt the arms of his mate wrap around his midsection. Jazz laid his head on the tactician's back.

"Jazz," Prowl stated in his usual tone, "I'd love to chat; but I have a mission to prepare for."

"I know, I know. Go ta Cybertron, get da energon, come back 'fore da 'Cons notice ya an' tear ya ta scrap. Bu' you're mission isn' 'till next week. An' I thin' wha' I gotta tell ya outweighs it a lil'."

Prowl raised an optic ridge and asked, "Oh? And what could be more important than this mission Love?"

Jazz released Prowl and got in front of him. He wrapped his arms around the Autobot 2IC's neck and just looked up at him, a playful smirk on his lips. "Do ya know why 'Hide's in such a good mood lately?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Ratchet, his bondmate, is carrying their first sparkling."

Everyone knew about the carrying medic by now. They also knew about the weapon specialist's exceedingly good mood. The older Autobot had some pep in his step and he had become fiercer in battle. He wanted this war to be over as soon as possible; so that he could be with his mate and so his sparkling could be raised in a time of peace.

The medic was at least four months along now, and it showed. He had started consuming twice as much energon as he usually did. He hid the bump coming from his abdomen; that was his infant developing inside his reproductive chamber, with extra armor plating.

No one understood why he wanted to hide his pregnancy. And when anyone asked, he would tell them to frag off.

Another thing that had changed about Ratchet was that he had, like his mate, become more aggressive. And his temper had become, if possible, easier to trigger. He had thrown wrenches at Sunstreaker and Sideswipe just last week when they said something about his extra plating.

And they were carrying too!

Shortly after, and with the permission of Optimus, Ironhide confined the twins to their rooms for over two days.

If they hadn't been carrying, he would have slagged them. But he had a soft spot for sparklings and their carriers. Although he'd never admit it.

As a result, everyone gave the medic a wide-berth, fearing being hit by a wrench or attacked by Ironhide.

Jazz's smirk widened. "I've been feelin' kinda funny for a while now. So, I wen' ta Ratchet. He looked me over, did a full diagnostics scan on me. Den congratulated me."

"…Congratulated you?"

Jazz nodded, then stood on his tiptoes, so he could whisper in Prowl's audio receptor, "I hope ya don' mind da responsibilities of father-hood."

Prowl's optics widened. He looked into Jazz's still smiling face. The tactician felt a smile of his own beginning to form on his lips as the new knowledge sank in. The Autobot 2IC felt his spark bouncing around the walls of its chamber and then it hummed happily in his chest.

"Really?" he asked in a giddy tone that the Lambo twins would describe as un-Prowlish. Jazz nodded. "You're sure?"

"Ya don' doubt ol' Ratchet, do ya?"

Prowl's smile of joy and giddiness turned to one of pride and happiness. He wrapped his arms around his mate and picked him up off the ground and spun around once.

Jazz yelped in surprise then laughed as Prowl sat him back on the ground. The tactician hugged the saboteur close.

"A sparkling!" Prowl exclaimed proudly, "_Our_ sparkling."

Jazz returned the embrace, then nuzzled his mate's cheek. He really liked Prowl when he got like this.

"How long have you been carrying?" Prowl asked as he loosened his grip on his mate.

Jazz answered, "Ratchet said dat after next week, I'll be one month inta da carrying process."

"One month?…Why aren't you showing any signs of carrying?"

"Ratchet said dat not everyone starts showing signs of carrying at da same time as others. He doesn't believe dat I'll be needin' extra energon, or start havin' mornin' sickness for another few weeks."

"What about the…getting bigger part?"

"He thinks dat dat should happen by da en' of next week. Give or take a few days."

Prowl placed a hand on the side of Jazz's face and caressed his cheek. "Jazz, I love you." The Autobot 3IC chuckled and answered, "I love ya too Prowler."

Prowl smiled and pecked his mate on the lips. He surprised Jazz by kneeling down and kissing his abdomen, then standing back up and hugging him.

Optimus laughed as he finished reading Prowl's request to keep Jazz from going on any missions. He only laughed when he read the reason for it.

The Autobot 3IC was with sparkling.

The Autobot Commander sighed. Jazz was one of many other Autobots to start carrying a sparkling. Skyfire was the first. And ever since he began carrying, his mate, Wheeljack's, inventions hadn't blown up in his, or anyone else's face.

Percepter had been the second. Mirage had been a lot more protective of his mate since that little surprise. Optimus stifled another laugh as a miniature Mirage popped into his mind. If the young one received its father's ability to hide its energy signature and turn invisible, life would be a lot more interesting for the Autobots.

Bumblebee and Cliffjumper were expecting as well. The young yellow mech had been ecstatic when he realized that a sparkling was developing within him.

Ratchet and Ironhide were expecting of course. Bluestreak and Sunstreaker. Optimus cringed at the thought of another Sunstreaker running around.

Blurr and Hound were next on the list. The speedster was already preparing for the little one; even though he had another eight months left before the infant arrived. In his excitement, Blurr's speech had, if possible, become even harder to understand. But everyone knew that that wouldn't last long.

Even the most unlikely couple, Sideswipe and Red Alert were about to have a sparkling. Everyone had believed Red Alert would be the carrier in that relationship, but obviously not.

And now Optimus could add Jazz and Prowl onto the list.

He was happy for them; all of them.

He leaned back in his chair and propped his feet on his desk. The semi looked at the ceiling and began to wonder how Starscream would feel about the idea of a sparkling; once the war was over of course.

He remembered the Seeker telling him that Skywarp was now carrying as well. The jet-former and his trine would have to leave the Decepticons soon or terminate the little one. Starscream informed him that Skywarp was dead-set on keeping the infant.

So he and Optimus decided that after the Autobots' strike against the Decepticons, the Seeker and his trine would defect and come to his mate's faction.

Optimus felt a little anxious now.

If this mission went off without a hitch, he and Starscream would finally be together.

His thoughts wandered from the mission, imagining what a sparkling from him and the jet-former would look like. It would definitely be a Seeker, chances and percentages be damned.

He pictured a mech seekerling and got the image of Starscream in sparkling form into his mind. He tried to picture a femme, but he couldn't get a good image in his mind.

He knew that if he and Starscream ever did have a femme seekerling, she would be beautiful. Most femme Seekers were well known for being exceedingly beautiful.

But he just couldn't picture what one from him and Starscream would look like. Maybe he would ask the jet-former what he thought about sparklings the next time they met. They had agreed that until the Autobots' strike on the Decepticons was over and done with, it would be best if they didn't meet with one another any longer.

Optimus had told Starscream about this and, after much convincing, they agreed. However, the Seeker…was very, very, very displeased with the idea of not being able to see Optimus for months. The longest they had been apart was one month.

The only reason the Autobot Commander even made the proposal was because he feared that Megatron would suspect something if his 2IC was gone on a weekly basis before the strike. From what Starscream had told him, he was already suspicious of his Air Commander and had Soundwave tailing him.

Trying to read his mind.

The jet-former insisted that he could handle the telepath and that the mech would never be able to see into his mind. He had gone all out on his mental barriers when he had first met the mind reading mech. He even had mental barriers for when he was recharging, just in case the mech got bold and decided to read his mind while he was vulnerable and unable to fend him off.

But despite what his mate said, Optimus wanted to make sure that the jet was safe.

He wouldn't lie, however. He hated the idea of being apart from Starscream too long. But the jet-former's safety was more important than both their desires.

Optimus sighed. _'Wonder what Starscream and his wing-mates are up to?'_

He off-lined his optics and went into a half-recharge state. He wouldn't be any use to the Autobots if he fell into recharge on the battle field.

Six days later…  
Starscream was sitting in his and his trine's room. Tomorrow would be the day that Megatron, himself, and the rest of the Decepticons would attack the Autobot shuttle with the energon.

As far as he knew; four Autobots were inside the craft: Brawn, Ironhide, Ratchet, and Prowl.

He hoped that the Autobots would be able to spot the Decepticon forces before they got close enough to breach the ship. If they didn't, the jet-former had a plan ready. And hopefully, if the Decepticons managed to get on board, he would be able to convince Megatron to spare all the Autobots' lives.

Starscream knew how to get the warlord to do what he wanted, even if the gun-former himself didn't know.

A little ego-stroke here, some facts there, a little more ego-stroking, good idea Megatron would take for himself later, and **BOOM!** Autobots safe.

Starscream would set them free later.

He also had a plan to warn Autobot City. It wasn't very complex. In fact, it was beyond basic. But it would definitely work.

Hopefully, there wouldn't be any need for him to help or warn the Autobots. But if there was, he hoped that not many Autobots would be harmed and that Megatron would meet his end.

He sighed. The jet-former prayed to Primus that his plan worked and that everything would turn out okay.

Starscream laid on his back and stroked a small bump coming from his stomach. To most Decepticons, it would only appear that Starscream had put on a little weight. But the Seeker would've been insulted by the very idea.

He didn't refuel that often, and the little bump signified so much more than a little extra weight. It had been exactly two months and six days since he had last seen Optimus.

He had had no idea that their last lovemaking session had left him carrying a sparkling.

He had been shocked when he realized that there was an infant growing within him. But the shock faded away fairly quickly. Now there was only happiness, pride, and joy.

He was with sparkling.

He and Optimus had created something. Something wonderful and amazing. They had created new life. A new soul.

The Seeker couldn't wait to share this knowledge with his mate.

It was a lot of trouble hiding the fact that he had conceived from the other members of his faction. But as always, he managed. All he needed was a little extra plating to conceal the small bump on his stomach. It wasn't nearly as big as it was going to get, so was fairly easy to hide. The morning sickness wasn't too bad. He only purged outside his room once and everyone dismissed it when Skywarp began bragging about feeding him bad energon.

It wounded his Decepticon reputation, but he could live with that.

Skywarp was truly a blessing from Primus himself at times.

The only two things about Starscream carrying that had been a little difficult to hide at first were the extra energon consumption and a few mood swings. Megatron dismissed the mood swings as fear of attacking a shuttle and a city of Autobots.

There were times when his false reputation of being a coward came in handy.

Thundercracker and Skywarp helped him with the energon consumption. Again, Starscream thanked Primus for them. They were the best wing-mates, and friends, a Seeker could ever have. Both Seekers had kept a fairly large stock of energon and they were more than happy to share with their trine leader.

Especially in his condition.

Starscream sighed again, remembering that now that he was with sparkling, he had to be a lot more careful when engaging the Autobots tomorrow. Especially if they did breach the ship. While he might not have any intentions of killing or harming them, the same could not be said vice versa.

"**Hey Star." **

The jet-former jumped slightly at being torn away from his thoughts. He shook his head to clear it then answered, **"Yes Skywarp?" **

"**Are the cameras off in the room?" **

"**Should be, I triple checked." **

"**Good. TC and I are coming in and I'm dying to get his armor plating offa me." **

Starscream chuckled. Again, he thanked Primus for his luck.

Megatron was never too upset about someone turning the cameras off in their room. He understood the need for privacy. Also, while bonding was a forbidden idea and topic, interfacing was not. And to several Decepticons, the Seekers were like Earth rabbits. Always having at it in their spare time.

A moment later the purple and blue Seekers walked into the room. Thundercracker closed and locked the door before helping Skywarp remove the armor around his abdomen.

Skywarp sighed with relief then plopped down beside the other carrying Seeker on the berth. The red flyer bounced once then sat up. He looked at the purple jet-former's stomach. It was larger than his, and according to the teleporter, he could already feel movement within his reproductive chamber.

Thundercracker sat beside his mate. He had the proudest smile on his features. He kissed Skywarp on the audio, and caressed his mate's swollen abdomen. The purple jet-former snuggled into the blue Seeker's side and purred contentedly.

Starscream smiled a little to himself at the sight before him. He envied the two. Sure, they had to keep what they had hidden, just like Optimus and him. But they were still together all the time; by the other's side and fighting on the same team every day.

The red Seeker wished he had the same luxury as they did.

Thundercracker noticed the look of longing in his trine leader's optics. "Star, you okay?" he asked. Starscream shrugged and answered, "I'm okay I guess… I was just thinking about tomorrow."

Almost the truth.

"Oh…" Skywarp looked at the red jet-former and said, "Don't worry 'Screamer. Your plan's gonna work. Everything's gonna be fine. I bet we won't even breach the shuttle."

"I don't know 'Warp," Starscream began, stroking his abdomen, "I've got this horrible feeling deep in my spark. Like something bad is about to happen."

Thundercracker chuckled, "You worry too much, Star."

"…Sometimes I don't think I worry enough." The red jet looked at his wing-mates and became serious, "Skywarp, Thundercracker; if we breach the shuttle, I want both of you to leave. Find someplace safe to stay until I tell you to come back."

"What?!" Skywarp exclaimed. Thundercracker clasped his hand over the purple jet-former's mouth and shushed him.

After remembering where they were, the teleporter nodded his helm in understanding. The blue Seeker removed his hand from his mouth.

"What are you talking about 'Screamer?" Skywarp asked quietly. Thundercracker nodded and asked, "Won't you need our help?"

Starscream shook his head. "It's too dangerous for either of you to be there. Skywarp, you're too far along in the carrying stage to be of any help. Not to mention you'll only put yourself and your sparkling in danger if you do come."

"I'm not helpless!"

"Warp," Thundercracker stated, stroking the back of his mate's wing, "Starscream's gotta point. You can't transform, you can't teleport, you can't even risk firing a null-blast. But," he looked at his trine leader and asked, "Why can't I come?"

"…Skywarp and your sparkling need you more than I do."

Thundercracker looked at his mate. He sighed inwardly when he saw that look in the other's optics. The one that begged him to protest.

"You're right Star," he stated calmly.

Skywarp looked at him as if he had lost his mind. "What? You're agreeing with him?"

Thundercracker nodded and continued, "We'll find a place to hide out until you give us the okay to come back. But…what'll you tell Megatron?"

Starscream laid back down and stated, "Hopefully I won't have to explain anything to him." Skywarp sighed, knowing he had lost the argument.

"Fine," he agreed solemnly, "But I still disagree and hate the idea of you on your own. Especially since you're carrying too."

Starscream smirked. "But I'm not as far along as you are. I can still transform, I can still use my null-rays, and I'm better in combat than you are."

"Correction Star," Thundercracker stated with a smile, "You will always be better in combat than Warp. Even if you both weren't carrying."

"Everyone's better in combat than Warp."

"Hey! I resent that!"

"No, you resemble that," Starscream stated jokingly.

Skywarp pouted, causing both members of his trine to burst out laughing. He sighed and waited for the laughter to die down.

"Just be careful Screamer," he cautioned, "No telling what'll happen tomorrow."

"…I know…that's what scares me the most…not knowing."

* * *

Hi guys, I hope I didn't keep ya'll waiting too long. Well here it is Ch. 2. I'll try to have Ch.3 up next weekend. See ya then.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sunset and New Dawn  
Chapter 3: Decepticons Attack!**

Starscream was in his room preparing for the mission he was about to carry out with the other Decepticons. He had just finished putting the extra plating on to both hide and protect his abdomen.

He grabbed two tiny devices that he decided to call power chargers. They were so small that a Transformer would have to look really close and hard if they were to see them.

He put one on each of his null-rays and shivered as he felt the rush of energy that the devices sent through him.

The tiny machines were of his own design. They increased the power of his null-rays without taking away any power or energy from his reproductive chamber.

If he shot any Transformer with a null-blast now, they would be paralyze for up to forty klicks. It was a quick and harmless way to bring down the Autobots in the shuttle if the Decepticons managed to board it.

If Megatron still wanted to kill them while they were paralyzed, Starscream would just convince him to do otherwise.

"**Starscream!"**

The Seeker jumped at hearing Megatron's voice.

"**Yes mighty Lord Megatron?"** He answered in his usual cheeky way.

Megatron responded, **"Get your lazy aft up here! The Autobots have already started loading their ship with energon. We need to hurry!" **

Starscream felt his tanks churn at hearing this.

As he left his room, he sent a silent prayer to Primus that the Decepticons wouldn't breach the Autobot craft; that the Autobots would be keeping a look out for them.

He had no doubt that Optimus had listened to him and taken his advice. And if the Autobot 2IC was there, it was a safe bet that they would be spotted.

As his door closed behind him, he began to wonder if the Autobots spotting the Decepticons would be enough to keep them from getting on the vessel.

The Seeker was torn from his thoughts when he heard Megatron's voice over his comm. link again. He did everything he could to keep from growling at the Decepticon Leader.

Prowl, Brawn, Ratchet, and Ironhide had just taken off and were heading back to Autobot City. So far, everything was running smoothly. There wasn't a Decepticon in sight. But they still remained vigilant.

They weren't home free, as the human saying went, until they reached the safety of Earth.

Several millennias of battling with the Decepticons told them that if they were aware of their plans, they would soon act.

Prowl could sense the uneasiness of the other Autobots around him. Ironhide was concerned enough with the idea of their enemy ambushing them without Ratchet being there. He had fought with the CMO for mega-cycles about him not coming. However, he lost the battle when the hormonal mech whacked him on the head with a wrench and exclaimed how carrying would not make him shirk his duties. And he also warned the weapons specialist that if he didn't drop the subject he would be finding a new place to recharge.

Now Ironhide was worried about the well being of his mate and the unborn infant in his reproductive chamber. Ratchet was also a little worried. He put enough plating on to both conceal and protect his abdomen. But he was still concerned that it wouldn't be enough to protect his sparkling.

And Brawn, there was a huge knot where his tanks should be.

Prowl, himself, felt ill at ease. He wanted this mission to succeed. He wanted to be with Jazz and wanted to raise their sparkling in a time of peace, not war. He wanted his offspring to grow up without fear of Decepticons or its parents not coming home one day.

The Autobot 2IC took a deep breath and kept his optics on the monitor. Ironhide chuckled when he heard the tactician sigh.

"Nervous Prowl?" he asked.

Prowl smirked, not taking his optics off the monitor as he answered, "That's the understatement of the millennia."

Everyone chuckled at Prowl's attempt at humor. It lifted some of the tension they all felt. But they knew that they wouldn't feel safe until they reached the city.

Prowl leaned back in his seat, but still kept his optics on the monitor.

Several klicks into their journey back to Autobot City, the monitor blipped. The Autobot 2IC jerked forward to get a better look. The ship's scanners had picked up several Decepticon energy frequencies.

And they were coming right toward them.

"Decepticons!" he exclaimed, grabbing his blaster.

Brawn shot up from his seat and began preparing their weapons systems. Ironhide looked at Prowl and asked, "How many and how close?"

The tactician looked at the monitor and answered, "Multiple. They're still out of our firing range, but they're coming at us at top speed."

"Damn 'Cons aren't gonna get this ship without a fight," Brawn stated as he activated the ship's few weapons systems.

Ironhide was at the weapon controls, ready to fire. "Just tell me when Prowl," he stated calmly.

The tactician nodded and continued to watch.

Ratchet and Brawn prepared their blasters in case the Decepticons managed to board. For the Autobots, time seemed to stop and, with the exception of the loud bleeping of the monitor, it was dead quiet.

Klicks felt more like mega-cycles as the Decepticons drew steadily nearer. Their tanks were churning and their sparks felt like they would burst from their chests.

'_Primus protect and be with us,'_ Ratchet prayed as the Decepticons finally came into firing range.

"_Fire!_" Prowl exclaimed. Ironhide didn't hesitate for a nano-klick.

"They've spotted us?" Megatron exclaimed as he and Starscream dodged the first blast.

"How did they know?" Scavenger asked as he ducked, an energy blast just barely missing his head.

Starscream quickly hid the smile that came to his features. Thankfully, no one seemed to notice his glee. He barrel-rolled out of the way of another blast.

'_Yeesh!' _he thought, _'Must be the trigger happy one at the controls.' _

Skywarp yelped as Thundercracker yanked him aside as a blast zoomed right by him.

"Megatron!" Starscream exclaimed, trying to sound as frightened as possible. An energy blast grazed his wing as he dodged to the side, making the fear real. "We must retreat!"

"Starscream you coward!" Megatron ducked then continued, "We've spent months planning this and you want to run-" He paused when Soundwave lunged at him, pushing him out of an energy blast's path. After he regained his bearings, he continued, "Because things get a little harder!"

"A little!" Starscream screeched. "They've opened fire on us! There's no way for us to get any closer without losing more than half our forces!"

Starscream screeched in pain as another blast grazed his other wing. Megatron smirked at the Seeker as his wing began to bleed energon blood.

The Decepticon Commander then answered, "Sometimes, sacrifices have to be made, Starscream. I thought you, of all Cybertronians would have learned that by now."

The Seeker glared at the silver warlord.

Megatron chuckled at the look then continued, "And maybe, if we're lucky, _you_ will be one of the ones we lose." His laughter was cut off when he had to dodge yet another blast.

"Damn those Autobots to the Pitt!"

Starscream bit his bottom lip to keep from laughing. All of his amusement left when Megatron shouted in a voice loud enough for all the Decepticons to hear, "Decepticons! Onward!"

They all obeyed their leader and continued toward the vessel.

'_Slag!'_ Starscream swore as he fell in formation beside Megatron again. It appeared that his earlier fears were confirmed. It didn't matter that the Autobots had spotted them. Megatron was still going to try. And it was more than likely that most of the Decepticons would make it to the ship.

He had to beat them.

If the Autobots inside that craft were going to have any chance of survival, he had to get inside first. Without any warning whatsoever, Starscream gunned his afterburners and zoomed ahead of the rest of the Decepticons.

"**STARSCREAM! What in the name of Primus are you doing?" **Megatron shouted over the com. link.

The Seeker smirked and answered, **"Engaging the Autobots. Isn't it obvious?" **Before the warlord could say anything else, Starscream off-lined his com. link and transformed into his jet-mode.

He was able to dodge the blasts much better in his F-15 fighter jet form than in bipedal mode. It also made getting to the shuttle easier and quicker. In mere klicks, he was on top of the vessel.

One carefully aimed blast from his null-rays made an entrance large enough for him to get through on the roof of the Autobot craft. Right outside the command center if he were correct.

He transformed into bipedal mode and landed beside the hole. He looked inside and saw the smallest of the Autobot group, Brawn, waiting for him.

He shot up at the Seeker, who dodged before he was hit in the head. Starscream charged up his null-rays before quickly coming back to hole and firing at Brawn.

The mech yelled out as the pink light of the null-blast hit him. Little pink sparks decorated his frame for a few brief nano-klicks. Everything in his body started to go numb. Until he couldn't feel anything at all. His legs buckled under his weight and he fell over.

The Autobot was still conscious, but he couldn't move any part of his body.

Starscream got another blast ready before jumping through the hole and landing outside the control room. Ratchet and Prowl were there waiting for him.

The Seeker yelped as he was fired upon. He ducked as an energy blast zoomed past him, nearly hitting his head again.

'_What is it with Autobots and aiming for the head?'_ the Seeker briefly wondered.

While he was crouched down, he fired his null-ray. The null-blast hit Ratchet in the chest. He cried out as the pink light danced over his frame, disabling all of his motor-functions. And, like Brawn, he fell to the ground, still conscious.

Prowl glared at the jet-former. "How dare you!" he all but snarled at him.

The Decepticon 2IC jumped back and took cover behind a wall when the tactician opened fire on him again. He powered up both his null-rays this time.

The Autobot had ceased fire, waiting patiently for the Decepticon to show his face. The Seeker took a breath. He came from his cover and fired in less than a nano-klick.

The blast hit Prowl in his abdomen.

Starscream didn't receive his designation because of his voice. His creators named him "Starscream" because they knew that he would be one of the fastest Seekers to ever live. No one, with the exception of the Autobot Blurr, could match his speed.

The Autobot 2IC didn't even cry out when he was hit. He did look shocked, however. His weapon dropped from his hand and he followed after it.

Ironhide was the only one left.

He didn't have time to leave the controls or to grab his weapon. Starscream didn't give him the chance. He fired the other blast he had charged and ready. Ironhide appeared to be having a seizure as the blast off-lined all of his motor-functions.

He fell on the controls with a very audible thud.

Starscream sighed with relief. The Autobots were down and were no longer threats to the Decepticons. Now all he had to worry about was convincing Megatron not to kill them.

A few pair of stasis-cuffs caught the Seeker's attention. He still had a few klicks before Megatron and the rest of the Decepticons came on board. He grabbed the cuffs and counted them.

What luck!

The Autobots had left four pair of stasis-cuffs lying around.

He went to each Autobot and cuffed their hands behind their backs, so they would remain nonthreatening even when his nullifying blast wore off.

Ironhide glared bloody murder at him as he cuffed his hands behind his back. Prowl looked only a little shaken and Brawn, like Ironhide, glared at the jet-former. Ratchet, however, looked terrified out of his mind.

Starscream saw the reason when he noticed the extra armor plating. The medic wasn't scared for his life; but for the infant growing within him. The Seeker looked at him with sympathy, shocking him.

The look the Seeker had, disappeared a moment later when Megatron and the other Decepticons boarded. He turned to face his leader.

He stood at attention, his face completely devoid of any and all emotion. Even his voice sounded emotionless as he said, "Autobots neutralized Megatron."

The gun-former "blinked" and looked around in surprise. He shook his head and glared at his subordinate, while the Decepticons continued to stare at the jet-former with shock.

"Starscream," Megatron growled at his 2IC, "Care to explain why you rushed ahead of us and engaged the Autobots without my consent?"

'_Of course,'_ Starscream thought to himself, _'I do something right and he still finds fault with me.'_

Starscream kept his opinion to himself this time, though. He knew it would only lead to bodily harm to his person. Harm he couldn't afford to take as long as he was carrying. His sparkling might also suffer.

He was glad that he had been thinking over what he was going to say to explain his actions.

He answered, "As I told you Megatron, there was no way we could all make it here if we attacked as a faction. So since I am the fastest Seeker you have, I thought I could make it here easily if I were on my own. And all the Decepticons are here. We didn't have to sacrifice anyone. Now did we?"

Megatron crossed his arms over his chest and asked, "Then can you explain to me why you have not dispatched these Auto-fools yet?"

"Mighty Megatron, even if you successfully destroy Autobot City, you will still need information. Prime's best officers are here. His second-in-command and tactician," he gestured to Prowl. "His Chief Medical Officer," he pointed to Ratchet, "His demolitions expert," he waved his hand toward Brawn, "And last, but certainly not least, his weapons specialist."

Ironhide was still giving the Seeker his worst (or best) death glare as he gestured to him.

Megatron quirked an optic ridge, his blood red optics focusing intently on his 2IC. "Go on," he calmly ordered.

Starscream smirked, "Imagine the information they have been entrusted with that they have locked away within their processors…Imagine what you could do with that information."

Megatron stroked his chin, contemplating the Seeker's words. Starscream put on his best evil smirk and went for his ace in the hole. "You have suspected a Decepticon informant in our ranks for stellar-cycles, have you not?"

Megatron's head snapped in his subordinate's direction.

'_Gotcha,'_ the jet-former thought triumphantly. "I bet one of these Autobots know who it is. Why not find out who the informant is? So that we may punish the Decepticon traitor!"

Starscream may have been a traitorous little glitch as far as the Decepticons knew. But he was only a traitor towards Megatron. Not the Decepticons as a whole. He was still loyal to their cause…As far as they knew. So his suggestion made sense.

The warlord looked at each Autobot, then his gaze rested on Starscream once more. He smiled evilly at the Seeker before asking, "Then what shall we do with them? Once they have served their purpose and give us the information we seek, that is."

Starscream put on his best evil grin and answered, "Whatever you please, my Lord Megatron."

The silver mech chuckled evilly. "Starscream, I believe you may be onto something for once. You and your trine, take the prisoners down to the cargo bay. Make sure that there's no chance of them escaping."

Starscream bowed gracefully to his leader then gestured for Skywarp and Thundercracker to come help him.

Thundercracker picked up Brawn. After lowering his shoulder vents, he threw the small, but heavy, mech over his shoulder before walking toward the cargo bay. It came in handy to be stronger than the average Seeker.

Starscream, as he grabbed one of Ratchet's arms, commed Skywarp through their private trine link. **"Skywarp?" **

"**Yeah 'Screamer?" **

"**Be careful with the medic. He's carrying." **

"**Gotcha." **

Skywarp made it appear that he grabbed the medic's other arm roughly, then helped Starscream drag him to the cargo bay.

Megatron gestured for Soundwave and Scavenger to help the Seeker trine.

Soundwave picked up Ironhide and Scavenger dragged Prowl by his door wing toward the area they would be keeping them prisoner.

When they entered the cargo bay, Thundercracker tossed Brawn from his shoulder. The Autobot grunted as he hit the hard floor with a thud. Starscream and Skywarp dropped Ratchet beside his comrade, making sure he landed on his back instead of his front, but still appearing to be careless of the medic's well being.

Soundwave tossed Ironhide beside Ratchet and Scavenger just dragged Prowl to Brawn's side before dropping him.

The 3IC was about to leave with Scavenger when he noticed the Seeker's weren't following. He stopped and looked at them then asked, "Quarry: Are you not coming?"

Starscream looked at the communications officer and answered, "My Seekers will stay here and guard the prisoners. I will be up shortly."

Starscream felt a small tingling sensation that was Soundwave trying to read his thoughts. He caught it in time to throw up his mental barriers. His processor began to ache as the telepath tried to break through the barriers and get to the secrets he was hiding within his mind.

The Seeker heard the blue mech growl in frustration at having being stopped yet again from achieving his goal. It wasn't often that Soundwave showed any sort of emotion, but he was getting "fed up" as the human term went, with being unable to read the Seeker's mind.

"I believe what goes on in my mind is none of your business," Starscream stated coolly. Soundwave growled again, then followed Scavenger.

When he was sure they were gone, the red jet looked at his wing-mates and asked, "You two remember what I said?"

"Yeah. Find a place to hide before we land on Earth." The Air Commander looked at the Autobots and said, "And I think they might be able to help."

Starscream walked up to the stunned Prowl and knelt down so that he was optic level with him. "I know the null-blast has worn off by now. Are there any escape pods on this vessel?"

Prowl nodded, "Why do you ask? Planning on running away as you always do?"

"No. I want my trine to be safe…Just so you know; I'm planning on letting you go the moment we land. I just want my wing-mates out of here first."

All the Autobots looked at Starscream with shock as he got up. He walked to his wing-mates and said, "I'll be back a few klicks before we land on Earth."

The Seekers nodded their understanding, then watched their Commander leave. After finding an escape pod, he went to the control room. He arrived a few moments later.

He took his place at the pilot's chair and began the journey to Autobot City.

Megatron was so preoccupied picturing his next victory that he didn't notice when Starscream pressed a certain button on the controls.

He had just activated a distress call.

Several klicks into their journey, the gun-former looked at his second-in-command, who was steadily working on getting them to Autobot City.

"**Starscream,"** Megatron opened a private com channel with the Seeker, **"Why so brave and willing to serve me all a sudden?" **

The 2IC looked at his leader and asked, **"You're not pleased by my behavior?" **

"**I'm not saying that. I'm just curious. Don't you still want to lead the Decepticons?" **

Starscream sneered at the tyrant, then looked away from him as he continuedwith his task of piloting the ship. He answered Megatron's previous question, **"Of course I still want to lead. But to be perfectly honest, I'm tired of ending up in Hook's med bay after my takeover attempts. I've finally realized that if I'm patient, I'll have what I want." **

"**So you're still planning to overthrow me?" **Megatron's question was more of a statement and he said it in a bored tone.

"**No." **

The silver mech was shocked by the answer. **"What do you mean "no"?" **he asked.

Starscream answered, **"I mean that in a battle of strengths, you'll always win. So, instead of trying to take leadership from you; I'm going to wait for it to come to me." **

Megatron smirked. **"You'll never become leader as long as I'm around Starscream. And I intend to be around for quite some time." **

Starscream ignored his leader and continued his work. He made sure that the distress beacon was still going. He continued piloting, and he made sure that Megatron didn't notice the beacon.

"Soon Decepticons," the tyrant stated aloud, "Autobot City will fall. Then the Autobots along with it. And we will finally bring victory to our faction!"

Several Decepticons cheered at hearing this. Starscream spared Megatron a glance from the corner of his optic.

'_That's what you think,'_ the Seeker thought to himself.

* * *

Hello everyone! Sorry to keep you waiting for so long. Okay a few things I would like to say that I forgot to in pervious chapters. 1: This story doesn't belong to me. 2: For those of you who don't like sad or tragic stuff, this story is going to get pretty tragic. 3: If you would like to know the progress of my story just go to my page and you'll see...or read...how things are going. And this is just a random bit of information, I can't do accents that's why I didn't even try to do Ironhide's. Sorry. See ya soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sunset and New Dawn  
Chapter 4: Autobots Fight Back**

While the other three Autobots talked quietly amongst themselves on whether or not what Starscream said was true, Ratchet watched the two remaining Seekers.

The blue one was pacing the length of the cargo area constantly, while the purple jet-former merely sat on a crate of energon. He would occasionally caress his abdomen, but other than that, he was as still as a statue.

The medic noticed that the purple colored jet's stomach was slightly larger than his counterpart. His optics widened in realization.

"You, uh…Skywarp isn't it?"

The Autobots glanced at the CMO, wondering what he was thinking.

"Yes," the Seeker answered, looking at him. "That's my name. What of it?"

"You're carrying aren't you?" Ratchet asked bluntly, not being one to beat around the bush. Skywarp leaped up off the crate in surprise and his blue counterpart froze in his ped steps.

"How did you know?" he asked in a hushed tone.

Ratchet shrugged, "It's my job to know when someone is carrying."

"Please," Skywarp begged, "Please don't tell Megatron. He'll kill me, my mate, and sparkling if he finds out."

Ratchet offered the jet-former the friendliest smile he could muster. "You have my word. I won't tell." Skywarp's shoulders slumped in relief and the other Autobots stared at the carrying Seeker in shock. Then at Ratchet in confusion. Then back at Skywarp.

Ironhide shook his head to clear it then stated, "Wait a klick; I thought Decepticons didn't have bondmates."

"Most don't," Thundercracker explained as he walked to his mate's side and clasped his shoulder, "It's…Having a bondmate is taboo with the Decepticons. If you have one and anyone finds out, both you and your mate are slagged."

"Does Starscream know that you two are…together and…expecting?" Ratchet asked.

Skywarp nodded.

A hard scowl began to form on Ironhide's features. He glared at the purple Seeker and snapped, "Then why doesn't he rad both of you out?"

Skywarp matched Ironhide's glare with one of his own and returned bitterly, "Starscream isn't who you think he is. In fact, there are several things you don't know about him. And there are some things about him that you would be surprised to know about."

Prowl thought over what the jet-former had just said and what he knew. Normally, Starscream was cowardly. But he had rushed ahead of his faction and engaged the Autobots alone. It was well known that he would kill a helpless opponent. But he didn't kill them when he had paralyzed them, he merely had cuffed them. And, although hating Megatron to the Pitt, was very loyal to the Decepticon cause. But it had been his idea to keep the Autobots prisoner, yet he said that he would release them.

Another thing that tugged at Prowl's processor was that normally Megatron's Elite trine never gave a turbo-fox's aft about each other. However, Starscream knew that his trine-mates were bonded and expecting a sparkling. But he kept their secret and was trying to get them out of here.

None of it made any sense.

These Seekers were nothing like the Elite trine the Autobots knew of and had fought on many occasions. Then something Optimus had once said came into his mind.

'_To survive in the Decepticon ranks, you have to be a good actor. Especially if you're not truly loyal to their cause.'_

It all clicked into place in Prowl's processor as he remembered those words.

Starscream…was the Decepticon informant…_He_ was the traitor.

Prowl's mouth was slightly agape and his optics were wide with disbelief. He looked at Skywarp, who smiled knowingly at the Autobot 2IC and nodded.

"Prowl," Brawn began when he saw the look on the other's face plates. "What's up with you?"

The tactician looked at the demolitions expert and said only two words. "Shut up." Brawn and the other two Autobots looked at him, shocked.

Prowl _never_ told anyone to just "shut up". Not even the Lamborghini twins. It wasn't in his nature. Ironhide quirked an optic ridge and frowned before asking, "Prowl, what in Primus' name is wrong with you?"

The Autobot 2IC looked at the weapons specialist and repeated, "Shut up." Ironhide stared at the white mech, dumbfounded. He glared at him and was about to snap something back; until he read between the lines.

Prowl had figured something out and he couldn't tell them here.

At that, Thundercracker resumed pacing and Skywarp sat on his perch again; remaining perfectly still and occasionally stroking his abdomen. Prowl sat there, thinking over the logics of what he had just discovered.

Optimus sat in his office in Autobot City. He was supposed to be on one of the Moon Bases; but he had to be here in case there was trouble.

He prayed to Primus that his soldiers aboard the ship were alright. He prayed that if anything did happen, that his faction would be okay and that they wouldn't lose anyone…And…he prayed for Starscream's safety as well.

Even before they became mates, they knew that the Seeker would still be in danger of being shot down, hurt, or killed by the Autobots. But they agreed that Optimus wouldn't compromise anything by telling his faction not to fire at the jet or his trine. Not only would it make the Autobots question their leader's sanity if he made that order; but it would also make Megatron very suspicious.

And it would only increase the chances of him figuring out that Starscream was a Decepticon traitor.

Optimus hadn't even told his highest ranking officers that Starscream was their informant. The reason being that if they were captured, it would only put their lives, and the Seeker's, in danger if they possessed that knowledge.

Optimus sighed then continued looking through data pads. He didn't really want to, but if he didn't keep his mind distracted somehow, he'd go insane.

A few klicks later, there was a buzzing sound that indicated someone was outside his door. "Yes?" he called looking up from his work.

"It's Red Alert, sir."

Optimus pressed a button on a panel on his desk and the door opened. "Come in Red Alert," he stated. The security officer did as asked and stepped into the Prime's office.

He saluted to the Matrix bearer, Optimus returning the gesture. As the red mech stood before the semi, he looked very nervous. He shifted his weight from one ped to the other. He was more fidgety than usual.

"You need something Red Alert?" Optimus asked; a small smile behind his mask. The red mech rubbed his arm and stated, "Well…the ship with the energon we require for our strike is about to come through Earth's atmo, but…there's something off about it."

Optimus quirked an optic ridge and looked puzzled on the outside. But on the inside, he felt something close to dread. Had this been what he was concerned about?

"Off how?" he asked.

Red Alert answered, "It's sending out a distress call. But the ship appears to be fine and is continuing its course."

Optimus bolted up from his chair, slammed his hands on the desk, and leaned towards the smaller mech. "Red Alert; put the entire city on high alert and get all the security you can around the dock the ship is to land in. Have them all heavily armed. And if anyone steps off that craft and he's not an Autobot, shoot him!"

"Yes sir!" the startled mech dashed out of the Prime's office to carry out his orders. While Optimus grabbed his blaster and stormed out shortly afterward.

He ran through the halls at his fastest speed. He had to get outside and transform; so he could get to the docking area faster. He already knew that the ship would land and that the Autobots would engage the Decepticons before he got there.

But he had to make sure his soldiers would be alright. He had to be sure that his troops aboard the shuttle were okay. And to make sure that no harm came to Starscream.

Several Autobots he ran past in the halls tried to ask him what was going on. Most had only stepped out of his way when they saw the fierce look in his azure gaze.

The moment the Matrix bearer stepped outside, the city's alarms began to go off. Every Autobot in the city knew what that meant. Danger.

He transformed and was off again faster than lightning. As he drove he realized that Starscream was right. As long as Megatron lived, there would never be peace between the Autobots and Decepticons. They would keep fighting in this long and pointless war forever. If Megatron died, this war would die with him.

'_Megatron, after today, one will rise and the other will fall.' _

Somehow, Optimus made his engine go faster. As he drove by several Autobots preparing their weapons, his mind couldn't help but imagine one of them shooting down his mate.

He quickly rid his processor of those thoughts. Starscream would be okay…Or…he hoped he would be. _'Starscream, my love…please…be safe.'_

Optimus arrived at the docking area and as he transformed he heard weapons fire coming from the top floor of the building.

As the Decepticons neared Earth, Starscream got up from the pilot's chair and faced Megatron. "Lord Megatron," he began, "I'm going to check on my trine and the Autobots. With your permission."

The Decepticon Commander nodded once and stated, "Make sure your pathetic excuse of a wing-mate hasn't let them escape."

Starscream had to bite his glossa to keep from snapping or snarling at the silver mech.

It didn't take a genius to know which wing-mate he was talking about. The one that was believed to be the clueless and idiotic one. Skywarp.

Starscream's instincts were the main thing to stop him. They demanded that he protect the sparkling in his reproductive chamber. And his self preservation instinct pointed out that any comments would lead to bodily harm. And bodily harm led to harm to the sparkling.

So instead, the tri-colored Seeker merely bowed and walked toward the cargo area. The cargo bay doors opened automatically at his presence.

When they opened, Thundercracker stopped pacing and Skywarp got up from his perch. He motioned for both Seekers to follow him. They obeyed and left the cargo bay. Before closing the doors, the red flyer looked at the Autobots and stated, "I'll be back."

Then he closed the door and left.

He led his trine mates to the escape pod he had found. It was big enough to hold their entire trine pluse one.

Before stepping into the pod, Skywarp looked at his trine leader sadly. Starscream smiled sympathetically and clasped the wine colored Seeker's shoulder.

"I'll be okay. I promise."

Skywarp lunged at him and hugged him.

After the shock wore off, Starscream returned the embrace. "Be careful 'Screamer," Skywarp cautioned, "Thunder and I'd hate to lose ya."

He hugged Starscream tighter and the red jet did the same.

"I'll be fine…I'll come back."

Skywarp took a step back from his wing-mate, the caressed his armored abdomen. "Take care of it and yourself." Starscream smiled and nodded. Skywarp stepped into the pod after he stroked Starscream's wings the way only Seekers knew of.

Thundercracker clasped the tri-colored flyer's shoulder and stroked his wings the same way that his mate had, before stepping into the pod.

Starscream sealed the entrance shut and the blue Seeker sealed the exit. Then he went to the controls and the next moment they were gone.

The jet-former felt a cold shiver go up and down his spinal column. In a way, he felt as if he had just broken the trine bond. He quickly dismissed those thoughts and feelings. He would see them again. He knew he would.

However, that annoying voice in the back of his mind wouldn't stop telling him that something was going to go horribly wrong. That something terrifyingly bad would happen.

He silenced the voice in his mind then went back to cargo area.

As he walked towards the Autobots, the ship began to shake. The small tremors caused the flyer to stumble and lose his balance. He knelt down and stayed down until the shakes ceased. The jet-former continued toward them when the shaking had subsided.

"We've just gotten past Earth's atmosphere," he explained as he kneeled down behind Ratchet and began undoing his stasis cuffs. "It won't be long before we land in Autobot City."

Brawn glared at the Seeker and asked, "And how does that help us?"

Starscream smirked as he answered, "Megatron isn't expecting the prisoners to escape. Or the surprise that's waiting for him in the city."

Ratchet's stasis-cuffs unlocked with a loud _click_ and clanged on the ground. "Surprise?" the CMO looked at the Seeker as he rubbed his wrists.

Starscream went to Prowl and unlocked his stasis-cuffs. When they came off, the Autobot 2IC went to Brawn and the Seeker to Ironhide. The weapons specialist watched the flyer suspiciously before asking, "Why are you doing this?"

"For the same reason you Autobots are fighting so hard."

"Which is?" Ironhide pressed.

Starscream began to picture Cybertron. He pictured Transformers of every type, be they mech, femme, or Seeker, walking up and down the streets without fear. And…he pictured Optimus holding their sparkling. Smiling lovingly at it. Playing with it. Being a good father and a good mate. Starscream smiled a little then answered, "I want this war to end so that I may be with the ones I care for."

There was another audible _click_ as Ironhide's restraints fell to the ground. The mech didn't make any sort of movement until the Seeker stood up.

Then he performed a leg sweep and knocked the Seeker's legs from under him. Starscream yelped in surprise as he fell to the ground.

He groaned as he felt a painful stinging sensation in his wings that spread throughout his back. Ironhide took the stasis-cuffs that had previously been on his wrists and snapped them onto the stunned jet's.

He grabbed the Seeker by his wrists and yanked him up so hard that the flyer was surprised his arms didn't pop out of their sockets. Ironhide unsubspaced a blaster before getting Starscream into a choke hold and aiming the weapon at his helm.

"Sorry 'Con," the weapons specialist stated, "But I don't trust you as far as you can throw me."

Starscream didn't reply.

He could already tell that from the angle and placement the blaster was in, that if the trigger happy mech fired, the blast would damage several key components in his processor. Several memory files would be destroyed as well as the device that triggered stasis lock. And the functions that controlled energon and power distribution and energon processing would cease to function. And worst of all, all the mechanisms that controlled the energon and energy distribution to his reproductive chamber would fail as well. Both he and his sparkling would die moments after Ironhide fired.

So he just took it.

"If you don't trust me," he began neutrally, despite the fear he felt, "Then at least listen to me."

The Autobots stared at him. Brawn and Ironhide actually glared at him, but he remained silent until he had some sort of permission to speak. Prowl nodded to him, ushering him to continue.

The Seeker didn't hesitate, "Megatron is the key to ending this war. If he dies in Autobot City, many Decepticons will quit or defect. The war will end."

"Another trick so he can become leader of his faction," Ironhide snarled tightening his grip.

The Seeker choked. His bound hands flew to the mech's arm as drawing intakes became increasingly difficult. **'Protect the sparkling! Protect the sparkling!'** his instincts screamed at him.

A moment later the ship shook again. They had just landed. Starscream's spark pulse increased and his energon ran cold in his lines.

"No!" he exclaimed, "I don't want to lead the Decepticons! I just want this war to end!"

The sound of shattering glass interrupted him. Followed by war cries and weapons fire.

"Ironhide," Prowl stated calmly, "Starscream's right."

The red mech looked at the tactician as if he had gone crazy. "Prowl, you do realize this is _Starscream._ Air Commander of the Decepticon fleet and Megatron's second-in-command."

"I'm well aware of that; but that doesn't mean that he does not have a point. If Megatron dies, the Decepticons would most likely give up."

"Why?" Ironhide quirked an optic ridge, "Why would they give up because their leader died?"

Starscream answered, "Most of the Decepticons serve Megatron out of fear. Not loyalty. They're afraid of what he might do if they try to defect or quit."

"That may be," Ironhide snarled at the jet, "But why should we trust you? Do you expect us to believe that you're suddenly had a change of spark?"

"No I don't. But, are you going to let Megatron destroy your city and kill several of your comrades just because you don't trust me?"

Ironhide was shocked that the Seeker had snapped back at him and had thrown several good facts in his face. A loud scream of pain brought him out of his trance. He released the Seeker and shot off the stasis-cuffs. Then he grabbed him by his upper arm and stated, "One trick, one wrong move and I terminate you. Understand?"

Starscream nodded. Then he was yanked toward the battle outside. He couldn't describe how relieved he was that the weapons specialist had actually listened to him.

Megatron watched Starscream as he got up to leave. He didn't take his optics off the Seeker's retreating back until he turned a corner. Then he looked at Soundwave and opened a private comm. channel with him.

"**Soundwave, have you been able to read Starscream's mind yet?" **

"**Answer: No. Starscream: Keeps catching me before I can see any of his thoughts. Also has upgraded his mental barriers again." **

"**Again? That's the sixth time this stellar-cycle." **

"**Quarry: Why so interested in Starscream's thoughts?" **

"**He's hiding something. And this new behavior only confirms it. Keep trying, and report **_**anything**_** that's suspicious or out of place to me."**

"**Yes Megatron." **

A moment later, the Decepticons braced themselves as they entered Earth's atmosphere and the shaking began.

When the tremors subsided, they were soaring over Autobot City. Megatron smirked at the sight. _'Pathetic Autobots. They have no idea what's coming.' _

But that thought vanished the moment they landed.

There were Autobots everywhere in the docking bay they landed in. And they were all heavily armed. _'What?'_ All the Decepticons began to murmur fearfully amongst themselves.

Did they know about the Decepticons on board? No, they couldn't have. The crew didn't have the time to send out a distress call. And even if they had, it wouldn't have made it to the city. Megatron went over the situation in his mind for what felt like mega-cycles, but were actually only a few klicks. The sound of the city's alarm blaring brought him out of his trance. The Autobots knew that they were inside.

But the only way the Autobots could've known that there were Decepticons there, was if someone had told them.

Megatron's gaze became murderous.

The Decepticon informant!

The traitor in his ranks!

When he found out who it was, he would torture them. Torture them in the most brutal of ways and have them begging for death. And he would grant their request. Not quickly though. He would kill them as slowly and as painfully as possible.

"Decepticons," the silver mech snarled lowly as he raised his fusion canon. "Attack!"

At that word, he fired, shattering the Cybertronian glass of the control center. All the Decepticons obeyed their leader's command and began leaving through the exit he had made. As they leaped out of the ship and began falling towards the ground, they fired at their enemy. And the Autobots returned fire.

The moment his peds touched the ground, Megatron was a monster on the battle field. More so than he usually was. He didn't see who he was shooting; he just fired at anyone with the Autobot insignia.

The Autobots gave Megatron a wide berth, knowing that they didn't stand a chance with him. They avoided him in favor of his soldiers. But the few who got in his path, were shot to the ground and ended up losing a limb for their troubles.

The carnage he was creating lightened the tyrants mood slightly, but not enough. He wanted the Decepticon traitor! Not these fools!

The gun-former spotted an Autobot rushing to the aid of one of his fallen comrades. He fired at him and smirked when the blast hit the mech in the back. The smirk turned into a smug grin when he heard the shriek of pain that came from the Autobot's vocalizer. His grin widened when he saw that the blast had been powerful enough to burn through the Autobot's armor and burn his inner circuitry and cables.

The mech fell forward and the hole in his back began to bleed energon blood. Megatron walked toward the fallen Autobot. As he drew closer he began to recognize him.

The paranoid one. Red Alert.

The security officer's breathing was labored when Megatron stood over him. The warlord took a closer look at the wound he had inflicted on the smaller mech and saw that he had opened a major energon line.

He kicked the mech onto his back, causing him to cry out in pain. Red Alert stared up at the tyrant fearfully.

He only chuckled darkly at the Autobot's fear.

He raised his ped then stomped down on the security officer's arm, _hard._ Red Alert screamed in agony as the silver ped went through his arm, severing it at the elbow. More blood began to bleed from the stump where his arm used to be.

He whimpered as he added pressure to his wound, trying to stop the bleeding. A klick later, he blacked out from the energon loss.

Megatron laughed. "Pathetic Autobot." He raised his fusion canon and aimed, ready to putinjured mech out of his misery.

"Noo!"

Megatron was slammed into by the red Lamborghini twin. Sideswipe he believed. The young Autobot landed on top of him and Megatron hit his head hard on the floor. Both mechs were stunned from the force of Sideswipe's table.

Unfortunately for the Autobot, Megatron recovered first.

He shook his head to rid himself of the stars that danced in his vision, then snarled. He grabbed the Lambo by the neck, and stood up. Sideswipe coughed as his peds dangled from the ground and as Megatron tightened his grip around his throat.

"You worthless little glitch!" Megatron spat at him.

Then, the Autobot's descended abdomen caught his attention. He quirked an optic ridge then touched it. Sideswipe gasped an attempted to push the hand away.

He managed to, but not before Megatron felt the sparkling within his reproductive chamber kicked the warlord's hand.

The Decepticon Commander smiled evilly then stated, "Well, well…It appears that my resources heard correctly. The Autobots have started carrying sparklings. I wonder how many more of you there are."

Sideswipe's struggles increased tenfold. He tried kicking and punching the larger mech, but only succeeded in irritating him. However, Megatron knew how to fix that little problem.

He placed his fusion canon on the Lambo's abdomen. Sideswipe's struggles ceased instantly.

"That's better," Megatron commented in a smug tone.

"Please," Sideswipe begged, "Please don't hurt my sparkling." Normally, the Lambo was above begging and would fight until his last dying breath. But he wasn't willing to lose both his life and the sparkling's as well.

However, Megatron had no intention of harming him or the infant. He had something much better in mind.

"Let him go!" Megatron howled in pain as a blast hit him on his shoulder.

He released his hold on Sideswipe, dropping him to ground.

Megatron glared in the direction he had seen the blast came from and saw Red Alert. He had on-lined to the sight of the Decepticon Lord threatening his mate and unborn sparkling and had unsubspaced his blaster. He had managed to get up into a kneeling position and had shot the tyrant.

Sideswipe crawled to his mate and wrapped his arms around him while Megatron fought the wash of pain.

"You…worthless…Autobot filth!"

Quicker than the blink of an optic, the silver mech fired at the smaller one.

"Red!" Sideswipe shielded his mate with his body. The blast hit him between his shoulders and he cried out. Because of the sparkling, the Lambo twin's body couldn't take the damage from the fusion canon. He collapsed against his mate, causing him to fall over. "Sides!"

Megatron chuckled at the sight. He aimed his weapon at the two defenseless Autobots and repeated, "Pathetic Auto-fools."

Before he could fire, he was shot in the back. He yelled and snarled.

"What is it with you Autobots and getting in my way?"

His frame jerked in the direction the blast had come from and was met with an unbelievable sight. Ironhide and Brawn had escaped and were aiming blasters at him. And Starscream was in the weapons specialist's grasp. It appeared that he was trying to escape, but having little success because of the red mech's strong grip.

"Starscream you fool! You let them escape!"

Ironhide smirked and chuckled amusedly. The silver mech had no idea how close to the truth he really was.

"You have more important things to worry about Decepti-scum," Brawn stated smartly.

Megatron sneered and kept his fusion canon locked on Red Alert and Sideswipe. The Lambo was slowly coming too.

"One wrong move," Megatron warned, "And I kill them."

Ironhide and Brawn faltered for a moment. Sideswipe whimpered in pain and fear and Red Alert held him as best he could.

"Lower your weapons," the Decepticon Commander ordered.

Brawn obeyed, as did Ironhide albeit hesitantly.

Megatron laughed evilly at them. "Sentimental Autobots. Always concerned for the other members of your faction. Never willing to sacrifice another's life. And that's what makes you weak. That's why you'll lose this war."

"Megatron!"

The silver warlord screamed in agony as a much more powerful blast hit him between his shoulders. He snarled like a rabid animal. He would know that voice anywhere. He looked and there stood his rival in all his glory.

"Prime," he said the name with pure venom.

The masked mech's gaze hardened. "Leave them alone," he ordered coldly, "Your fight is with me."

Megatron sneered, "You're absolutely right, Prime." With speed unmatched by any ground-bound Decepticon, Megatron aimed his canon and fired at the Matrix bearer.

Optimus let out a small yowl of pain as the blast hit him in the lower right side of his abdomen.

Starscream unconsciously jerked towards his mate. He felt a small fraction of his pain through their bond. Which caused a stinging sensation to come from his abdomen. Ironhide mistook Starscream's movements as an attempt of escape. He pulled him back and tightened his grip. "Remember Seeker," he said in a low enough tone for only Starscream to hear. "One wrong move."

The jet ignored him, all his focus was on his mate.

The blast from Megatron's fusion canon caused Optimus to stumble back. The Decepticon Commander took this as an opportunity to attack. He charged forward; firing his canon with every fall of his peds.

The semi regained his footing in time to dodge Megatron's attack and return fire. Before long they abandoned their weapons and engaged each other in hand to hand.

They exchanged kicks and punches at such speeds that Starscream wasn't even sure that he saw them.

He was yanked away from the battle between the leaders when Ironhide was engaged by a Decepticon. Starscream took this opportunity to take in his surroundings. Currently, all the Decepticons were in the docking bay. But it wouldn't be long before they took the battle outside. However, if his audios were serving him well, the city's alarms were going off.

Which meant every last Autobot in the area knew of the danger by now. And were most likely coming here to eliminate the threat. The Decepticons and, more importantly, Megatron had lost.

Starscream spared Red Alert and Sideswipe a glance. Ratchet was taking care of them at the moment. But the CMO was so engrossed into his work, that he didn't see Scavenger coming.

Starscream's next action was on pure instinct. He raised his arm and fired his null-ray.

Ironhide caught sight of the Seeker's movements and looked to see the purple light zooming towards his mate.

"Ratchet!" he exclaimed in a panic, "Watch out!"

The medic looked up in time to see the null-blast soar past his head and hit its intended target in the chest. Scavenger's body jerked and spasmed for several nano-klicks before he fell to the ground, unable to move. Ratchet touched his audio, still feeling a small tickle of the blast's energy, before nodding his thanks to Starscream and continuing his work.

The jet-former looked at Ironhide, who was dumbstruck by what had just happened.

He shook it off and a scowl returned to his features. "Thanks," he muttered grudgingly, "But don't come so close next time."

Starscream chuckled, amused by Ironhide's request, before answering, "No problem."

Meanwhile, in the battle between the leaders, Optimus had the proudest smile on his masked features. Megatron might've been so deep into their battle that he didn't notice anything around him, but the Matrix bearer wasn't.

He had caught sight of what his mate had just done and felt nothing but pride. It was official; Starscream was an Autobot. Just like his trine.

Optimus smirked under his mask.

Megatron had no idea. He had no idea that he had just lost his second-in-command. Or that he had lost his Elite trine.

Eventually, the two leaders broke apart and stared coldly at one another.

"Prime," Megatron began with a sneer, "After today, there will be one less leader in the 'verse."

Optimus didn't answer. He just continued to glare at him coldly. Then the next moment, they were exchanging blows again.

* * *

Hi guys. Again, sorry for the long update. Okay, time for some bad news. Another plot bunny has chased me down and cornered me. But don't worry, I'm still going to work on this story too. In fact, I intend to finish this one before I even think about posting the other one. So no worries. See ya next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sunset and New Dawn  
Chapter 5: Megatron's Destruction**

Optimus punched Megatron in the chest as hard as he could. He wasn't going easy on the tyrant and he was giving everything he had. This would end here. Once and for all.

Megatron, when the blow connected, flew a few yards. He landed on the ground with an audible _thud_! The silver mech groaned through a pain filled has as he got up.

Optimus had damaged several vital lines and now the silver mech was bleeding profusely. Megaton looked at Optimus. He was a little better off than he was, but not by much.

The gun-former looked around. Several Autobots and almost all of his Decepticons were missing. The battle had apparently progressed outside; Starscream was still being held captive by Ironhide, with no chance of being released or escaping.

The Decepticons had lost.

Megatron glared at Optimus. He might have been beaten, but he would still have the Matrix bearer's life!

"**Astrotrain." **He commed the large triple-changer.

"**Yes Lord Megatron?" **

"**Transform and start loading up our forces. Com. everyone, tell them they have ten klicks before you take off. Understand?" **

"**Yes Lord Megatron." **

Megatron only had to wait a few nano-klicks before he heard Astrotrian on the open Decepticon channel.

"**Attention all Decepticons! Megatron's called for full retreat! You have ten klicks to get on board or get left!" **

Ten klicks was just enough time for Megatron to destroy his rival. And he could always call for more time if he absolutely had to. First he would have to lure the semi away from his Autobots. He spotted a hole in the wall from where one of his Decepticons blasted through in order to get out.

He ran for it.

Optimus wasted no time in following after him. On his way through the hole, Megatron noticed a piece of rubble that was long and had a jagged and pointed edge. He grabbed it then chose his next destination.

The docking area had several floors; Megatron and the Autobots were fighting on the top floor. The warlord easily got to the roof and waited patiently for Optimus to catch up.

A moment later, the Matrix bearer climbed onto the roof and was facing his foe. He didn't see the spear like object coming when the silver mech threw it at him with all his strength.

Optimus cried out as the rubble entered the lower right side of his abdomen. Megatron smiled triumphantly then lunged at the Autobot Commander. Optimus dodged his opponent then yanked the rubble out. He yelled in agony as it came out. Energon blood began steadily flowing from his new wound.

Megatron quickly recovered from his missed attack, but didn't give the Prime the chance to recover. He aimed his fusion cannon and fired.

Optimus' wound made dodging the first blast difficult. But it made dodging the second and the third impossible. The wound prevented the semi from moving at his greatest speed. Soon Megatron was hitting him every time he attempted to dodge. Optimus yelled as each blast hit him. He had no time to dodge now or even grab his own weapon.

Only when he fell to his knees did the attack stop. Megatron smiled at the image of his enemy so damaged.

The Autobot Commander was covered in dents and cracks that were bleeding energon and other vital mech fluids. Blue sparks danced around all his wounds. All the fusion burns on his body were still smoking; some were also bleeding. There were also several gouges and cuts that were bleeding profusely.

Megatron walked towards his rival. When he stood above him, Optimus looked up at him; his azure optics now a dull blue.

The tyrant smirked. "I heard that several of your Autobots were carrying sparklings. And that stupid Lamborghini youngling, Sideswipe I think, just proved what I heard true."

The semi's optics widened in horror at the silver mech's words.

"Oh, don't worry Prime," Megatron said in a false reassuring tone as he raised his fusion canon to Optimus' head. "I promise to take excellent care of them. The sparklings will make good Decepticons. And your Autobots, wonderful breeders."

Optimus' next action surprised Megatron.

The Matrix bearer grabbed the barrel of the fusion cannon and then yanked it off the tyrant's arm. Megatron roared in pain as his weapon was violently ripped from his arm. Now it was Megatron's turn to bleed. Optimus, somehow managing to get up, lunged at his enemy. The next few moments were filled with nothing but absolute agony for the Decepticon Commander.

Optimus had gone out of his processor when he heard the threat Megatron had made toward his mechs and their unborn sparklings. He saw red at the thought of his soldiers' children being taken from their creators. Of being constantly beaten and turned into sparkless Decepticons. His energon boiled in his lines at the image he got in his mind of his troops being nothing but breeders for the Decepticons. Forced to bear their children. He lost all control. He lost control of his actions, his temper, and his strength.

The fog of anger and rage slowly retreated to the back of his mind. And the red in his gaze gradually faded away. When his vision returned, Optimus was holding an unconscious Megatron by the throat.

His legs shook as the strength left them again. Several warnings began to blare in his vision. There were warnings about low energon, extensive damage to several key components, and stasis lock being imminent.

That rush of energy that gave Optimus what he needed to beat Megatron unconscious was gone. He had nothing left. He did not have the power nor the strength to finish off Megatron.

With what was left of his energy, he threw the silver mech. Maybe he'd fall off the roof and would die when he hit the ground? He wouldn't find out. Megatron hadn't gone far enough to fall off the edge and, perhaps, his death.

And now, Optimus was almost gone.

His legs gave out under his weight. He went to his knees then fell on his front. He felt his mate's fear as he laid there. He waited for stasis lock to take him.

"…S…Star…scream…"

"Good news," Starscream stated as he heard Astrotrian's voice on the Decepticon open comm. channel.

Ironhide looked at the Seeker he still kept a firm hold on and asked, "And what would that be?" He quickly dodged a blaster shot then returned fire, yanking Starscream along. The red jet groaned; his arm was starting to feel as if it would pop from its socket at any moment. He was going to be sore for months after this.

Starscream looked at the red mech and answered, "Megatron just called for full retreat. Astrotrian just said that he's about to, as the human saying goes, haul ass in ten klicks."

"So the 'Cons are gonna start running to their only ride out of here?" "It's either that or get left behind."

Ironhide smirked. "Punk ass, cowardly Decepticons." He looked at Starscream and continued, "No offense."

"None taken."

The weapons specialist was not as cautious about Starscream as he had first been. Especially since he saved Ratchet and several other Autobots while Ironhide had had him. However, he wasn't very comfortable with the idea of letting the Seeker go, yet, either.

Starscream looked back at the battle with the two leaders. He watched as Megatron fled from his rival and Optimus chased after him. He smirked. He knew Megatron didn't stand a chance against the Matrix bearer.

However, several klicks later, he felt pain in his lower right abdomen. The Seeker screamed when he felt something akin to fusion burns all over his being. Ironhide looked at the Seeker, shocked when he fell down on one knee and clutched his abdomen. Starscream cried out in pain again, purple energon tears began to stream down his face. He rocked himself back and forth as the pain continued.

"You okay?" Ironhide asked, mildly concerned.

The Seeker shook his head no, more tears coming from his optics. Ironhide kneeled down to the Seeker and asked, "What's wrong?"

The only answer he received was a scream of agony.

"**Ratch,"** Ironhide comm'd his mate, **"I think there's something wrong with the Seeker." **

"**On my way,"** the medic answered, **"Just keep him calm 'till I get there." **

Ironhide looked at the jet-former, who was now shivering.

Starscream knew what his pain was. He was feeling his mate's pain. And the worst part was that he was only feeling a fraction of it. That's what caused him to cry. It wasn't the pain. He was used to pain, thanks to Megatron. But what had caused him to cry was the thought of how much Optimus was suffering right then.

The next moment, the pain finally stopped.

Megatron had stopped.

For a few long klicks, the Seeker felt nothing. Then he felt a brief flash of fear. The next moment, he was in a sea of intense anger and rage. For several long klicks, that's all he could feel from his mate's side of their bond. After what felt like an eternity, the anger, rage, and absolute hatred ebbed away.

Then he felt nothing coming from his mate.

His optics widened, his spark began to pound in his chamber, and his energon ran cold in his lines.

No.

No he couldn't be…

Optimus couldn't be…

Starscream couldn't even think the word.

"Let me go!" The Seeker jerked his arm in an attempt to break free of Ironhide's hold. The red mech tightened his grip to keep him from getting away.

"What's going on?" he asked his gaze hardening.

"Let go!" Starscream tried to pry the larger Transformer's hand off, but had no success.

"I don't think so Seeker."

Ironhide pulled him to his feet, then comm'd Ratchet to tell him not to worry; that Starscream was back to normal.

Starscream took this opportunity to escape.

He clenched the fist in Ironhide's grasp then gripped it with his free hand. With all the strength he had, he swung and hit the weapons specialist in the abdomen.

_Hard. _

Ironhide gasped as he felt the wind leave him. He bent forward, clutching his stomach and gasping for air. He loosened his grip enough for Starscream to escape.

The Seeker gunned his thrusters and flew through the same hole he saw Megatron and Optimus go through. Then he flew up to the roof and was met with a truly horrifying sight. His mate lying on his front in a pool of his own energon blood.

"OPTIMUS!"

Starscream flew to his mate's side. He grunted as he turned him over onto his back and out of his blood. "Optimus?" He touched the mech's battle mask and began feeling around for the switch that would remove the mask. When he found it, he activated the switch, and the battle mask slid back to reveal the Matrix bearer's handsome face.

"Optimus?"

He gently patted the semi's cheek in an attempt to wake him. "Optimus, please, wake up." Starscream's voice was choked with fear.

A moment later, the mech's optics flickered on-line.

His optics were not that bright, beautiful, and alive shade of azure that Starscream had come to know. But a dull and tired dark blue.

Optimus smiled tiredly and weakly when he saw his mate. "S…Starscream…my love…" The Matrix bearer's voice was very hoarse and weak.

Starscream held back a sob and smiled at his lover and nodded. He stroked the side of Optimus' helm and answered, "Yeah, it's me Optimus…It's me…I'm here."

A moment later, the semi began coughing. His chest heaved up and down and he started coughing energon blood, oil, and other mech fluids from his mouth. Starscream acted quickly, remembering something Optimus had shown him. He titled the semi's helm back and began stroking a major energon line on his neck. A few moments later, he stopped coughing.

Starscream unsubspaced a first-aid kit that he always kept with him. He took out a white cloth and cleaned the mess on his mate.

"St-…Starscream…Megatron-"

"Shh," Starscream silenced the mech as he cleaned the blood from his mouth, neck, and chest. "It's okay," he tried to soothe his mate, "Your medic will be here soon…He'll fix you up…You'll be as good as new in no time."

The Seeker put the filthy rag back into the kit and took other tools and some bandages and began taking care of the wound on Optimus' lower abdomen.

"Starscream," the Autobot Commander managed to gasp out, his voice was filled with weariness, pain, and weakness. "Megatron's still…alive…I couldn't-" The mech was caught in another coughing fit. "Primus damn it! Optimus!" Starscream dropped what he was doing and tilted Optimus' helm back again to make breathing a little easier and continued stroking the energon line on his neck.

When the semi stopped coughing, the Seeker continued tending to his other wounds. "Don't talk," the jet-former said his voice filled with fear and anxiety. "And don't worry about Megatron. I'll deal with him later."

Starscream, after he had tended to all the wounds he could, looked at Optimus' face. He looked…so exhausted…so weak. The Matrix bearer summoned what little strength he had left, to lift his hand and gently caress the Seeker's cheek. Starscream took the hand and held it against his face.

"Optimus…I can't do anything else."

"I know…you tried…" Optimus stroked his lover's dark cheek with his thumb.

"Starscream," the Matrix bearer began, "I love you…so very much."

The Seeker couldn't do it anymore. He could no longer hold back his tears. "I love you too," he sobbed, "Optimus, please don't…don't leave me." The Autobot Commander wiped the purple tears away with his thumb.

"Starscream…please…don't let Megatron…harm the carriers…or their sparklings…"

"I…I won't…I promise."

Optimus smiled weakly at his mate. The mech's smile faded when he saw a warning blaring in his vision. It said that he was about to go into stasis-lock. The only problem with that was that his stasis chip was damaged. It was what made stasis function properly. Without it, Optimus knew that the chances of him waking up would be slim to none.

"Love," the mech lifted his other hand and placed it on the other side of the jet-former's face.

"…Kiss me…"

The Seeker wouldn't deny his damaged mate what he wanted. He leaned down toward his lover. Dark grey lips met with light silver ones. Starscream continued to stroke the side of Optimus' helm and the semi continued to stroke the Seeker's cheek.

Optimus ran his glossa over the jet's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Starscream granted it, parting his lips slightly to allow the glossa in. Purple energon tears continued streaming from his optics. Optimus felt the Seeker's tears plop on his face. He didn't mind.

Optimus' glossa weakly encouraged Starscream's to join the kiss. Starscream allowed his glossa to explore the other's mouth as well. He could taste the half processed energon and oil in Optimus' mouth.

A few moments later, the glossas returned to their owners' mouths and the kiss was broken.

"I love you," Optimus whispered to his mate for what he thought was the last time. Then stasis lock claimed him.

Optimus' hands fell from the jet-former's face, and then laid lifeless on the ground. On by one, all of his systems shut down and started sending remaining power to his spark.

Starscream started shaking when he could no longer feel Optimus through their bond. The Seeker folded his arms on his mate's chest and began to sob into them.

A groan of pain brought him back to reality. He looked in the direction the groan had come from. It had come from Megatron. He was regaining consciousness.

The Seeker felt his sadness turn to anger, rage, and hatred. He noticed Optimus' blaster. He grabbed it and walked toward the being that had taken his mate from him and left his sparkling without a father.

Megatron on-lined a moment later to see Starscream holding Optimus' blaster to his head.

"Starscream!" the warlord gasped when he saw his 2IC. "What do you think you're doing?" Megatron's voice was very weak. And Starscream could detect a note of fear. He knew why the warlord was scared. He couldn't defend himself against the Seeker this time.

He looked at the jet's face. It was stained with energon tears and he looked angrier than Megatron had ever seen him.

The jet-former gripped the trigger and answered, "I'd think even someone as incompetent as you would know what it is I'm doing, _Megatron._" Starscream said the tyrant's name with spite and venom. "But before you die, I want to tell you something."

Megatron quirked an optic ridge; his fear temporarily forgotten.

"_I'm_ the Decepticon informant!" The Seeker snarled at the Decepticon leader. Megatron's optics widened as Starscream continued. "I've been giving the Autobots information ever since we landed on Earth."

"You…you traitor!"

Megatron tried to get up, but failed.

Starscream answered bitterly, "In more ways than one."

He didn't give the warlord time to contemplate his words. He pulled the trigger and the blast went clean through Megatron's head, killing him instantly. Starscream, when the gun-former had fallen silent again, dropped the blaster and fell to his knees. He stared at the corpse of his former leader.

He still felt nothing but anger and rage.

He screamed his agony to the world.

Then, without a second thought, he picked up Megatron's remains and flew toward the sun. The dead weight he now carried was very heavy. But he didn't care. He never wanted to see Megatron's smug face ever again. The Seeker kept flying through the clouds at an impossible speed. His burden became even harder to bear as he was going through Earth's atmosphere. He didn't let go, and he didn't stop. He kept flying until the day was replaced with inky darkness, speckled with bright white stars.

Starscream stopped a moment to catch his breath. Then he continued flying toward the sun. He didn't stop flying until he felt the intense heat of the giant star. His cooling fans kicked on full blast and he felt condensation beginning to form on his body.

He took Megatron by the shoulders and spun around a few times to gain some momentum. Then with all his strength, the jet threw the corpse toward the sun. Starscream stayed there and watched Megatron's body zoom toward the yellow, flaming star. He kept his optics on it until the intense heat melted the metal and made the more flammable materials in the mechs body explode.

When there was nothing left, the Seeker went on an open Decepticon channel. He paused for a moment before speaking into the comm.

"**Fellow Decepticons, Megatron…is dead. I know this to be true because I just threw his body into Earth's sun…I killed him. I am now Commander of the Decepticons…As my first act as your leader…I am standing down and passing leadership to Soundwave…Most, or probably all of you, are wondering what I'm thinking. You're probably asking, 'You just killed Megatron and became leader of the Decepticons, isn't that what you've always wanted?' My answer to that is no. Today…I've lost what I've always wanted. None of you will ever see me, Skywarp, or Thundercracker, again. As of today, we are no longer Decepticons. We're defecting. But before I do, I would like to say that…I'm the Decepticon informant. I've been their informant ever since we landed on Earth…Think what you will of me…But no matter what any of you say…I believe I've been doing the right thing…Good-bye."**

Starscream turned off the open frequency and went to his trine's private frequency.

"**Skywarp, Thundercracker?" **

"…**We heard your little speech 'Screamer," **Skywarp said softly. Thundercracker commented, **"Yeah…it was your best yet." **

"…**Thanks…Can you guys find me?" **

"**Yeah," **Thundercracker answered, **"We're coming to pick ya up now…Hold tight." **

Starscream bowed his head as he turned his comm. link off. He took off the extra armor plating around his abdomen and tossed it to the side. Without gravity, it slowly drifted away.

Starscream stroked the small bump coming from his stomach. He wondered how life would be for his infant. The sparkling would grow up, never to know its father. The only time it would hear of its father, or know anything about him, would be through stories. It would only feel half of the creator and creation bond. The thought that Optimus would never get to meet his sparkling, caused the Seeker's spark to ache.

Starscream looked at his wing and saw the purple Decepticon emblem. And he saw who it represented. Megatron. The tyrant's face came to his mind. He was smirking at him. The smirk practically screamed, "I won and you lost, yet again."

The Seeker lost it.

He screamed in absolute rage and attacked the symbol. He clawed and pulled at it with all his strength. He ignored the pain he felt as his fingers got under the plating and tore off the wretched emblem. The Seeker's next cry was a mixture of pain and rage. He attacked the emblem on his other wing, ignoring how the hole on his first wing throbbed and bled.

But by then, the Seeker's strength was completely drained. He only succeeded in leaving four painful cuts in the emblem. Energon blood bled from the new wounds Starscream had inflicted upon himself. His repair systems began working on the wounds.

The anger that had once been in his spark was replaced with sadness, pain, agony, and grief.

Megatron had just hurt him in the worst way. He had hurt him emotionally and mentally.

And the Seeker didn't know if he could heal from that as quickly as when he was physically wounded. In fact, he didn't know if he would ever heal from these wounds. And that thought only made him feel more grief-stricken.

Starscream wailed again, in complete misery and agony. He cried into his hands and continued to sob.

He had lost what he had wanted more than anything else in the entire universe…

He had lost a life with his mate and child.

The Seeker cried himself into recharge. And he welcomed the calming, soothing nothingness of that darkness.

* * *

Hey guys. Sorry for the long update and sorry for the cliffy. But the next chapter should be up sooner than this one. Mainly because I got a new damn printer! See ya soon, and remember, if you want to know what's up with this story or any other story I'm working on, just go to my profile and you'll find out the progress.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sunset and New Dawn  
Chapter 6: Shock**

It only took a few klicks before Thundercracker and Skywarp found Starscream; bleeding and in recharge. The blue Seeker left the pod to fetch their trine leader. He soon returned with Starscream in his arms.

Skywarp gasped as he caught sight of the wounds on the red jet-former's wings. One of the Decepticon insignias was gone and the other was clawed up.

"What happened to him?" the purple Seeker asked his mate. He cleared a spot for him to lay the unconscious Seeker. Thundercracker gently, and carefully laid Starscream on his back, then took a first-aid kit he had found in the ship and began patching their trine leader's wounds.

"By the looks of it, he tried to rip the insignias off his wings. His systems must've been at their lengths end if they forced him into stasis."

Skywarp took a rag from the kit and wiped Starscream's tear stained face. He looked at the other Seeker and asked, "What do you think happened in Autobot City?"

Thundercracker shook his head as he finished wrapping the gauze around Starscream's injured wing. "I don't know. But I'm sure that he'll explain everything to us when he on-lines. What I really want to know is why it took him over a day to comm. us."

"Me too."

Skywarp repositioned Starscream so that he could hold him and stroked his helm soothingly. Judging by his tear stained face; he had been in a great deal of pain about something. Thundercracker sat beside the purple Seeker and took one of Starscream's blue hands into his black one. He rubbed gentle circles into it with his thumb. He leaned on his mate and watched their trine leader.

They sat there, waiting for him to on-line. About thirty klicks later, they heard the hum of Starscream's systems booting back up.

His optics flickered on, but they weren't bright scarlet. They were dark burgundy and they were filled with sadness, grief, and pain. He gripped Thundercracker's hand and tears began to line his optics.

"Starscream," Skywarp began in a quiet, concerned tone as he stroked the red Seeker's bandaged wing. "What's wrong?"

Starscream took a breath, energon tears now streaming from his optics down his dark face. "The Autobots won in the city…Megatron's dead…but…" The Seeker began to sob into Skywarp's chest. His shoulders shook as his whole body trembled. He shook his head back and forth as if he was trying to ward off a bad memory. Skywarp hugged Starscream close and cooed to him.

"Shh-shh, Star what happened?"

"He killed him!" Starscream wailed in complete sorrow and agony. His trembling grew worse and his hold on Skywarp strengthened as he continued to screech. "Megatron killed Optimus! He killed my love!"

The red jet-former clung to Skywarp, who held him tightly, yet gently, as he heard this. Thundercracker and the purple jet looked at each other as their trine leader continued to weep.

"Merciful Primus," Skywarp whispered. He could never understand the pain his friend must have been in and didn't want to ever experience it.

He gently caressed Starscream's wings comfortingly, while he still held him and asked, "Star, when did this happen?"

"A few mega-cycles ago…I stayed with him…I felt him fade away and die!"

Thundercracker started stroking Starscream's other wing comfortingly. "Star, that's not possible."

Starscream glared at his blue counterpart. "What do you mean "not possible"?" he spat at him, "Optimus is dead! I can't feel him through our bond anymore!"

"Shh, Starscream, you have to calm down," Skywarp informed gently, "Your anger affects the development of your sparkling. And it can feel it as well. For your sparkling's sake, please, settle down."

Starscream shook for a few klicks as he tried to control the anger in his spark. He couldn't let anything happen to his sparkling. It was all he had left of Optimus now. He slowly loosened his grip on Skywarp and the shaking returned to small tremors.

Thundercracker took that as the okay to continue. "What I meant, Starscream, was that it wasn't possible for what you said happened to have only happened a few mega-cycles ago."

"…Why?"

"Because, we've been out here for over one Earth day."

"What?...That can't be….It was only a few mega-cycles…I'm sure of it."

Skywarp didn't know what to say. Starscream was in a state of shock. And the fact that he was carrying only made it that much worse. He didn't know what to say that wouldn't get his friend angry, and thus, affect the development of sparkling.

"Don't worry Star," Thundercracker assured as he patted his knee, "We'll go to Earth. And get you to a medic."

Starscream didn't answer. The blue Seeker stroked his injured wings one last time before getting up and going to the controls and piloting the pod toward Earth.

'_I don't care what happens to me,'_ Starscream thought as Skywarp continued to caress his wings, _'I just want Optimus back. Without him…nothing else matters.'_

Yesterday…  
Ironhide growled when he recovered from Starscream's low blow attack. "Sneaky son-of-a-glitch!"

"Ironhide!" The red mech jumped slightly when he heard Ratchet's voice. He turned to face his mate, "Where's Starscream?" the medic asked.

"He got better and started demanding me to let him go," Ironhide stated bitterly as he rubbed his still sore abdomen, "I didn't and when I was about to comm. you, he sucker punched me in the gut and flew off."

"Flew off?"

"As fast as he could."

"What was he doing before you comm'd me?"

"Believe it or not, crying."

"About what?"

"I don't know, but he looked like he was hurtin' real bad."

Ratchet didn't have time to ask another question. They both heard a loud shriek come from the roof. Without another word, Ironhide went to the hole from which he saw Starscream and the two leaders leave out of and Ratchet started running up the stairs. Both arrived on the roof at the same moment.

Ironhide looked up and saw Starscream. The Seeker was flying away with Megatron's corpse in his arms.

"Ironhide! Help me!" The weapons specialist looked in the direction of his mate's voice. The medic was leaning over Optimus' still form. "Prime!"

He rushed to Ratchet and his leader and knelt down. He felt panic rushing through him as the medic looked Optimus over. He placed his hand on Optimus' chest. Right over his spark. Ironhide sat still, watching. Ratchet did not move for a long moment. The red mech looked from the medic to the Matrix bearer. Unable to stand the silence any longer, he asked, "Is he…?"

"No. His spark is still pulsing. But it's very weak, I can barely feel it. He's gone into emergency stasis. But his spark is already fading. If we don't get him medical attention, we're gonna lose him."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Comm. First Aid. Tell him to get transport down here A.S.A.P!" Ironhide did as his mate ordered as he began emergency repairs on their Prime.

Present Time…  
Several Autobots that had been repaired or were uninjured sat outside the med bay, waiting for Ratchet to come out. Optimus had been brought in yesterday and none of them had seen him or Ratchet since then.

Several mega-cycles into the day, Ratchet emerged from the med bay, covered in energon blood. Most of it belonged to their leader. The Autobots looked at him expectantly, prepared for the worst because of the medic's solemn look.

"Ratch," Ironhide got up and stood beside his mate, "How is he?"

Ratchet looked away.

First Aid then came from the med bay and stood on the opposite side of the CMO. "What do you want me to do?" the Protectobot asked. The CMO answered, "Go to Moon Base I, and get more medical supplies."

"Yes sir." First Aid left without another word.

The Autobots around him watched the Protectobot leave, then returned their gaze to Ratchet. Ironhide clasped his shoulder and squeezed it comfortingly. The medic sighed sadly as he grabbed the hand.

"He's alive," he finally said, "Optimus is alive. But he's in stasis lock…And the chances of him coming out of it…are very slim."

Ironhide felt his spark wrench at his mate's words. "You mean…."

"He may never on-line," Ratchet finished for his mate.

The weapons specialist couldn't describe how he was feeling. For the first time, he was scared for his leader. When he found his voice, the red mech continued, "And…the supplies?"

"I'm not finished repairing him. But I don't have anything left to continue…" Everyone fell silent at what Ratchet had just said. Bumblebee was the first to speak, "Optimus won't ever on-line? How is that possible?"

"I didn't say he wouldn't on-line. I said that the chances of him on-lining are very unlikely. But there's still hope that he might. And to answer your other question: Megatron damaged several key components that made stasis-lock activate and function properly. The main thing he damaged being the stasis-chip. And the fact that Optimus nearly bled to death on the roof didn't help either. But…if it weren't for those repairs…"

"Repairs?" Sunstreaker inquired, "What repairs?"

"When we found Optimus, a few of his wounds had been repaired. It wasn't much, but it was enough to keep him from dying."

"…Who repaired him?" Sideswipe, who had just recently been repaired, asked. Ratchet looked at Ironhide. The red mech crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head. "Ratch, it couldn't have been him."

"He was the only other living being there. It had to be."

Skyfire quirked an optic ridge. "Who?" Ratchet answered the shuttle-mech, "Starscream….Starscream was the only being that that could've helped Optimus."

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe stared at the medic for a long moment. Then they burst out laughing.

"Ol' Screamer?" the yellow twin managed to gasp out through his mirth. "He wouldn't help anyone unless his spark was at stake!"

"I doubt he'd do it even if it was," Sideswipe countered.

Skyfire clenched his fists at hearing that. Why did those twins always have to jump to conclusions? Wasn't there as good a chance for Starscream to be good as well as any of them? After all, Skyfire had been a Decepticon, if only for a while. But they still gave him a chance despite that.

Wheeljack sensed his mate's growing ire and placed a gentle hand on his forearm. This calmed the shuttle-mech somewhat. "Is that so?" Ratchet inquired with a snarl and began tapping a wrench to his palm.

Everyone stared at the tool and wondered where it had come from. They hadn't seen Ratchet reach into his subspace.

"Do you have any proof that Starscream isn't capable of helping others? Or that he didn't help Prime?"

Sideswipe leapt at the gimme question. "How about his reputation as the cowardly, traitorous, selfish, and sparkless Decepticon Air Commander and Megatron's second-in-command?"

"Well then, I guess the fact that he saved Brawn, Prowl, Ironhide, and me doesn't prove that reputation false?"

"What?" Skyfire looked at the CMO, "He saved you?"

Ratchet nodded. "He had the chance to kill us. But he only cuffed us. Then he convinced Megatron to keep us alive. And as we were landing in Autobot City, he got his trine mates out of there; one of whom I might add, is carrying. And then he released us and helped the Autobots during the seize of the city."

Everyone except for Brawn, Prowl, and Ironhide looked at Ratchet with shock and disbelief. "He…" Sunstreaker didn't know what to say. "He really did all of that?"

Ratchet nodded.

"But," Ironhide interrupted, "Why did he fly off with Megatron's body instead of sticking around?"

Ratchet suddenly threw the wrench at his mate. It hit his helm with a very audible _clang! _

"OWW!"

"How am I supposed to know why he left?" the CMO snarled at the weapons specialist. Everyone scooted away from the medic, remembering why they had been giving him a wide-berth for the past four months.

"I think I know why Starscream helped us," Prowl spoke for the first time since the Decepticons retreated.

Ratchet's ire died down almost immediately and everyone looked at the tactician. Prowl sighed. "I think Starscream is Optimus' in-"

"Prowl!" A newly repaired Red Alert suddenly barged into the sitting area and skidded to a halt in front of the white mech, holding a disk. He panted for a klick then continued, "I was monitoring for Decepticon frequencies and Starscream came onto an open channel and-and-! You won't believe what he said!"

"Red! Chill out!" Jazz exclaimed, "Ya need ta slow down. I can understan' Blurr betta dan you."

"…Sorry…I recorded what he said." The mech handed the disk to Prowl and said, "I'll be going back to my post now." He left without another word.

Prowl looked at the Transformer sized computer disk then handed it to Jazz. The saboteur took it then grabbed something from his subspace. He slid the disk into a slot on the side of the device then the turned the volume up to full.

The speakers buzzed to life. For a moment, they only heard static. Then they heard Starscream's voice.

"_Fellow Decepticons, Megatron…is dead. I know this to be true because I just threw his body into Earth's sun. I killed him." _

Jazz looked at Ironhide and stated, "I guess dat answers your question." He let the recording continue playing.

"_I am now leader of the Decepticons…As my first act as your leader…I am standing down and passing leadership to Soundwave."_

"What?" Sideswipe began in a state of shock. No one could believe what they had just heard. For as long as they had known the Seeker, he had been trying to take leadership from Megatron. And now he just gave it up without a second thought? It didn't make any sense. Sunstreaker shook his head and asked, "What is he thinking? I thought he wanted to be leader of his faction."

"_Most, or probably all of you, are wondering what I'm thinking. Probably asking, 'You just killed Megatron and became leader of the Decepticons. Isn't that what you've always wanted?' My answer to that is no. Today…I've lost what I've always wanted. None of you will ever see me, Skywarp, or Thundercracker again. As of today, we are no longer Decepticons. We are defecting." _

"Ironhide," Jazz looked at the larger mech and asked, "ya sure ya didn' hit 'im in da head?" Ironhide shook his head. Skyfire didn't know what to think. He had always hoped that some part of the Starscream he knew would come back. But now that he heard the recording, could it be that the Starscream he knew had always been there?

"_But before I do defect, I would like to say that…I'm the Autobots' informant. I've been their informant ever since we landed on Earth…Think what you will of me…but no matter what any of you say…I believe that I've been doing the right thing…Good-bye." _

The recording turned off as it finished. Jazz stared at the device, then took the disk out and gave it back to his mate. Prowl put it into his subspace and all was silent again.

"Red was right," Sunstreaker stated, "I don't believe it."

He didn't say it with the bitterness he usually would when they were talking about Starscream. His voice, except for the few hints of confusion, was almost completely emotionless. Prowl sighed, "That's what I was going to say. That Starscream was our informant."

"I've…never heard Starscream, of all Transformers, sound like that." Sideswipe rubbed the back of his neck before continuing. "He sounded so…sad and…broken."

Prowl got up before saying, "I think we'll be having some company soon enough. We'd better prepare for them."

Bumblebee and Cliffjumper…

Bumblebee lay on his berth, stroking his distended stomach. He was at least three months into the carrying process.

Cliffjumper wouldn't be back for a while. He had gone to Red Alert to make sure that the Decepticons weren't setting them up or preparing a trap. He would also be on guard duty until nightfall.

The yellow mech's face was stained with blue energon tears. He couldn't believe that he might never see Optimus again. The semi had been more than just a leader and friend to the young Autobot. He had been like a father.

He had taken Bumblebee under his wing and taught him how to defend himself. He had taken care of the younger mech in the beginning stages of the war. He was the one who convinced him to admit his feelings to Cliffjumper. He was the first to congratulate him when he realized that he was carrying. The young Autobot had no idea where he would be without Optimus.

"Optimus," the yellow mech whispered to himself as he curled into a ball and clutched his stomach. "Please…please wake up…Please come back."

The Autobot let his tears flow down his face. He wasn't afraid to cry. He wasn't afraid to show his emotions. Sadness was a natural emotion to feel. And if he tried to hide it, tried to keep it capped up inside, it would only hurt more.

Optimus always told him how bad it was to keep your spark closed off to your emotions.

A moment later, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Bee?"

The yellow mech looked up and saw his larger mate. "Cliff, I thought you were going to talk to Red?"

"I was, until I heard that he decided to spend a few mega-cycles with Sideswipe. So, I'm about to spend a few mega-cycles with you. The 'Cons will be too busy licking their wounds clean to attack us."

Bumblebee smiled up sadly at his mate. This was the side of Cliffjumper that few Autobots ever saw.

The red mech lay next to his mate and held him. He hugged him close and whispered, "I love you Bee."

Bumblebee's smile grew a little wider. He gently caressed the back of Cliffjumper's hand and returned, "I love you too." Whatever pain they faced, they would face it together.

Skyfire and Wheeljack…

"Why is this happening to everyone?" Skyfire asked as he continued to pace the length of the room. "Why is this happening to _me_?"

Wheeljack looked up from his latest invention and looked over his shoulder at Skyfire. "What are you talking about, Sky?"

"Why did Optimus have to suffer the most? He didn't deserve what happened to him. And now the Autobots are a mess without him. And…" the shuttle-mech physically paused and stared at the ground.

He placed a hand on the little bump on his stomach. He was six months along, but because of his large size, his abdomen wouldn't be as large as a normal sized mech. He felt the little one within him shift and kick. He sat down on his berth and tried to find the right words to describe how he felt.

"When Starscream attacked me…" Skyfire struggled to get the words out of his mouth. "I felt horrible and sad for so long."

Wheeljack's optics became sympathetic. Skyfire sighed and sat on his berth Wheeljack got up and sat beside him. He stroked his forearm as he continued to speak.

"I mean…we were so close on Cybertron…we were best friends…We told each other everything. And we even explored distant worlds together. But then…we come to prehistoric Earth…I became careless and got frozen…And when I woke up…there was an older version of Starscream…At first everything seemed alright. Then he tried to kill me because I couldn't kill an Autobot…I just didn't…don't understand."

"Sky…I don't really know what to say. I understand why you would hate him."

"…I never hated Starscream…I was angry at him for a long time…But I could never hate him. But sometimes…I wondered…what would've happened if I had never become frozen. Would Starscream have joined the Autobots to begin with or…I don't know. But then I suddenly hear this transmission recording of him saying he's our informant…And now I wonder…has my friend been there all along…and I was just too careless to notice? Or-"

"Sky, don't think too hard about this. If Starscream and his trine are defecting, there's a good chance they'll be coming to us soon. Right?" Skyfire nodded. "Then you have a chance to ask Starscream all the questions you have."

The shuttle-mech smiled at his mate and wrapped an arm around him. Wheeljack returned the embrace.

"How is it that you always know what to say?" Skyfire asked his mate fondly.

"It's a gift. And as for Optimus, if I know him…he's going to on-line again. No way is our Prime giving up that easily."

Skyfire chuckled. "I hope you're right 'Jack."

Sunstreaker and Bluestreak…

Bluestreak stared up at the ceiling. He was lying on his berth and was listening to the steady flow of water. That was on advantage of living in Autobot City. All their rooms had wash racks.

A great thing when you were bonded to someone as vain as Sunstreaker.

Bluestreak chuckled. The Lamborghini may have been a bit…irrational when it came to how he looked and his paint job. But he had a good spark and cared about those who were close to him. Bluestreak loved his Lamborghini.

He looked at the door that led to the wash racks. Steam was coming from the edges of the door and he could hear Sunstreaker humming a little tune.

That's what he did when he was sad or confused. In this case, he was both.

Bluestreak didn't know of anyone who wasn't puzzled or hurting. The blue mech knew that both his mate and his mate's brother were confused about Starscream. They had always made jokes about the Seeker. Insulted him and always made plans to jump him and play their rough games of jet-judo. They always laughed at him when he screamed in pain or when they knew Megatron would most likely beat him to scrap.

But today…Bluestreak could feel a sense of guilt coming from his mate's spark.

He could understand why his love felt a little guilty.

Starscream had been helping the Autobot cause ever since they came to Earth, all those years ago. He had betrayed his faction and had risked his life for their cause on a daily basis…And the Lambo twins had only scorned and forsaken him.

Bluestreak's spark ached when he thought about the Matrix bearer.

Optimus couldn't stay in stasis lock forever. He was Optimus Prime. He always made it…He was always there. The thought that he might not be anymore…pained Bluestreak.

A moment later he heard the shower head stop spraying water and the sound of movement on the other side of the door. Several klicks later, Sunstreaker emerged from the room, cleaned and dried. Bluestreak smiled at him and the Lambo returned the smile.

Sunstreaker's abdomen, like several other Autobots' was slightly swollen. He was three months into the carrying process. One of the things Bluestreak thought was pretty cool about it was that both Sunstreaker and Sideswipe had started carrying at the exact same time.

Sunstreaker walked to his and Bluestreak's berth and lay beside him. He fiddled with a loose strand on the blanket as he asked, "What've you got to say about Starscream being the informant, 'Streak."

The blue mech sighed. "I don't have anything to say Sunny."

The Lambo twin looked at his mate with shock. "You don't have anything to say?" Bluestreak shook his head. "'Streak, you _never_ have _nothing_ to say about _anything_. You're glitching; I'm taking you to Ratchet."

Sunstreaker took his mate's hand and got up to leave. However, Bluestreak stopped him with a simple tug. The Lambo twin looked at the mech.

"I'm fine Sunny…I'm just….in shock."

Sunstreaker hesitantly settled back down beside his mate. Bluestreak turned on his side and put an arm around the Lambo. The yellow mech snuggled into the blue one's side and sighed. Bluestreak stroked the bump coming from Sunstreaker's stomach and kissed his forehead.

"Hard to believe, isn't it?" the Lambo asked, "That…good ol' Optimus…might not make it outta this one." Bluestreak sighed. "Yeah…it is…He's always been there you know? And now there's the chance that he might not be coming back and that really makes me sad. Not that I'm the only one who's sad, I'm sure. But-"

"'Streak."

"Yes?"

"You're rambling."

"Oh..." Bluestreak chuckled nervously. "Guess the shock won't keep me from rambling for long, huh?"

"You wouldn't be right in the processor. And I would be very concerned if you didn't ramble every once and a while."

The blue mech hugged his mate and asked, "How's your brother?"

"He's okay. Worried about Red Alert. But okay."

"What does he think about Optimus in stasis and Starscream on our side?"

"Same as me. I just hope he's keeping his mate from exploding because of his paranoia."

Bluestreak chuckled then asked, "How's our sparkling?"

"Doing fine. Ratchet said he'd look me and Sides over and tell us what gender they are."

"That's good."

The room was thrown into silence for several long klicks. Sunstreaker began dozing. The effects of yesterday and that day were finally catching up to him.

"Streak?"

"Hm?"

"I love you."

Bluestreak smiled as the yellow Lambo twin went into recharge. He kissed him on the forehead and whispered. "I love you too." Then he too went into recharge. The past few days had been very hectic and they both needed rest. Along with many other Autobots.

Ratchet and Ironhide…

Ratchet was working busily in his med bay. He worked on cleaning up his tools and throwing out berth sheets with energon blood stains.

Once he cleaned his tools, he put them back in their proper places. He did any and everything to keep his hands and mind occupied and to keep his optics off a certain medical berth. But eventually, he had to look at it, so he could cheek the life readings of it occupant.

Optimus' spark was still pulsing. But it was very weak. All his systems were on the edge of failing, but with a few more repairs, the CMO was sure they would get stronger.

The only thing that kept the medic from continuing to repair the Prime was that he didn't have what he needed to continue healing him. He had used all of his resources to repair the Autobots that had been greatly damaged during the attempted seize of the city. Thankfully, Optimus held on long enough for him to take care of his other patients while he took care of him.

The medic couldn't remember the last time he had done so much multi-tasking.

Technically speaking, the Decepticons had suffered worse than the Autobots. Their leader was dead, their 2IC, Air Commander and his trine had just defected, and they had suffered more casualties.

The Autobots hadn't lost any of their faction. They were all still alive. And their leader wasn't dead…But he might be.

Ratchet shook those thoughts from his mind and continued with examination. After a quick look over, the medic took a syringe from a tray and injected it into Optimus' neck. He might not be able to continue his repairs, but he could at least make sure he wasn't in pain.

He put the empty syringe into the trash, then continued working around the med bay.

"Hey, Ratch."

The medic paused when he heard his mate's voice. He turned and saw Ironhide standing at the entrance, his optics locked on the still form of his leader. "How is he?" the red mech asked.

Ratchet answered, "He's hanging in there…Who knows, he may surprise us yet again."

"That would be so like Prime."

Ironhide walked to his mate and looked into his optics for a few klicks. He grabbed the two wrenches in the medic's hands and set them down.

"What's bothering you?" the weapons specialist asked. Ratchet quirked an optic ridge and asked, "What do you mean?"

"Whenever you're upset or confused you try to make your med bay spotless."

"I do not." Ironhide frowned at his mate. "Okay I do."

"So, what's eating you?"

"…I don't know…I guess the idea of having a few ex-Decepticons around…is putting me a bit on edge…"

"We know for a fact that they're on our side, Ratch. And if I, of all mechs, think they're okay, and can be trusted, you shouldn't worry too much."

"I guess it's just the carrier in me talking."

Ironhide smiled and continued, "Don' cha worry Ratch. If they put one ped outta line," Ironhide balled one hand into a fist and smacked his palm with it, "I'll let 'em have it."

Ratchet chuckled. "That's so like you, Hide. Solve your problems with your fists and your guns."

"And it always works too."

"My, my, my…Our daughter will never be able to grow up."

Ironhide started to laugh, then he choked. His optics were widened and his mouth was slightly agape. Ratchet continued smiling.

"D-D-Daughter?" The red mech didn't even know he was stuttering he was so surprised. Ratchet nodded and tried his best to stifle his laughing. When he was sure he had his mirth under control, the medic explained, "I just wanted to keep my hands busy. So I decided to do an ultra-sound on myself. The data-shows that it will be a femme."

Ratchet's infant chose that opportunity to shift in her carrier's reproductive chamber and kick. "Ouch!" The medic forgot about his mirth and clutched his throbbing stomach.

Ironhide was holding Ratchet in his arms a moment later. "You okay, Ratch?"

"Yeah…she has your strength."

The father to be smiled proudly and hugged his mate. The medic purred and nuzzled Ironhide's neck. The weapons specialist sighed contentedly. He loved it when Ratchet wasn't such a hard aft. The same could be said vice versa.

"And as for Prime," the red mech continued, "He's gonna be just fine. I'll bet my life on it."

"Please don't."

"Why not?"

"It's the medic in me. I don't like it when mechs bet their lives on something…Sometimes they actually lose them."

"Okay…I'll bet my favorite gun." Ratchet chuckled at Ironhide's attempt at humor.

Jazz and Prowl…

Prowl sat in his office, waiting patiently for the Seekers to contact them. One would wonder why he was so sure that they would come. The Autobot 2IC knew they would soon ask for shelter from them. They certainly couldn't go back to Cybertron and the city was the only other place they had left to turn to.

It had been about two mega-cycles since Red Alert had handed him the disk with Starscream's little speech and confession. Most of the Autobots were in their rooms, thinking over what they had just learned about the ex-Decepticon 2IC and to mourn Optimus.

Well…some had no hope that their leader would wake up. However, most believed that the Matrix bearer would pull through. Prowl and Jazz were among those Autobots.

That's why the tactician was still in his office and not Optimus'. And why he still referred to himself as the Autobots' 2IC and why Jazz referred to himself as the 3IC of the Autobots.

The saboteur walked into Prowl's office at that moment, getting the tactician to look away from the data-pads.

He smiled sadly at his mate. "Paperwork," he stated, "Can't live with it, can't live without it." Jazz chuckled and answered, "I thought you liked doing ya work, paperwork included."

"…Not today."

Jazz understood where his mate was coming from. The Autobot 3IC walked behind his mate's desk and sat on the arm of his chair. He put his arm around Prowl's shoulders and leaned on him. He nuzzled the tactician's helm and sighed.

"It's quiet." Jazz stated. Prowl leaned into his mate and stroked his slightly distended abdomen. "Yeah…I know."

"It's neva been dis quiet…Not even durin' da night-cycle. Dare's always someone up. Someone up doin' somethin'."

"I think everyone would just like to be alone."

"…Do ya wanna be alone?"

"…No. I want you to stay."

Jazz kissed the top of Prowl's helm then continued to nuzzle him. It seemed like mega-cycles before the silence that settled was broken. But it was really just a few klicks.

"He's comin' back ya know," Jazz stated. Prowl looked at his mate. "Hm?"

"Optimus…he's comin' back." Prowl smiled. "I know Jazz."

"…"

Silence settled again.

Jazz tapped his fingers on his thighs to break the horrid silence. He needed music, sound, noise of _some _kind. After all, a genre of music was his designation. He couldn't stand silence for long.

"Prowler."

"Yes?"

"…Without Starscream…do ya think ya'd still be here?"

"…In all honesty…I don't think any of us on that shuttle would've survived. In fact…I think the Decepticons would've come extremely close to annihilating us…They would've destroyed our city. And several of us would have died rather than just have received a few painful wounds…Optimus would've died instead of slipping into stasis lock without Starscream. We owe him a great debt."

"Prowl…did ya hear how…_destroyed _Starscream sounded?"

"Yes…"

"What do ya think happened ta him?"

"I think…he's lost someone he cared for…I think he's suffering from pain of loss."

"…He didn' sound stable ta me."

"He probably isn't…"

A moment later, a screen on Prowl's desk buzzed to life. Cliffjumper's visage appeared…And he didn't look happy.

"Yes Cliffjumper?"

Prowl began. The red mech sneered and answered, "One of the Seekers just comm'd. They want to talk to you."

"Put him on."

Cliffjumper nodded and a moment later he was replaced with a blue Seeker. Thundercracker.

"Thundercracker," Prowl stated, "In all honesty, I expected Starscream."

The Seeker's optics saddened at the mention of his trine leader. He sighed and replied, "I didn't think it would be a good idea to let you talk to him. He's…a bit…"

"Unstable?" Jazz finished. The blue jet nodded. "Yeah…I think he needs help…medical help."

"Why?"

"The battle in Autobot City was yesterday, but he swears it only took him a few mega-cycles to get to the sun and throw Megatron into it."

"Is that the only reason you would like to come?"

"…No…my trine and I have-"

"Defected?"

"…How did you know that?" Jazz choose to answer the question. "Our chief of security was scanning for Decepticon frequencies and we picked up on his little confession."

"…Oh…should've been expecting that…Anyway…we were wondering if we could take refuge with your faction, as Neutrals." Prowl nodded. "Your Commander is our informant and you and your mate have helped our faction as well. You three are welcome to stay with us as long as you would like."

"Good…There's one more thing I think you should know about Starscream before we land."

"Oh really…And what's that?"

"And why can't he tell us himself?"

"Jazz!"

"Sorry I'm curious."

Thundercracker's face, if possible, became sadder. "Starscream is in too much pain to tell anyone anything."

"Pain?" Jazz inquired, "Physical pain?"

"No…worse….Emotional pain."

"…what do you want us to know?" Prowl asked.

"….Starscream…and your Prime….were bondmates…And Star's carrying his sparkling."

Prowl and Jazz felt their processors glitch at hearing this new knowledge. "Starscream," Jazz stated when he was able to speak again. Prowl "blinked" before continuing, "And Optimus." They said the next word together. "Bondmates?"

Thundercracker nodded. "Wait a klick." Jazz stated, "Waddaya mean "were bondmates"?"

The blue jet answered, "It's the reason he's hurting so bad. He told us that your Prime is dead." Jazz and Prowl looked at one another. The Autobot 2IC looked at the screen and stated, "Then I think he'll be slightly relieved to know that Optimus isn't dead."

"He's alive?"

"Well…" Jazz became sad as well, "It depends on how ya look at it."

"Our CMO said that Optimus is in stasis lock…and that the odds of him waking up are very low."

"…Thanks…I'll tell Star...Where do you want us to land?"

"I'll send you the coordinates to our docking area. I'll be there to greet you myself."

Thundercracker nodded and answered, "We'll be there in about ten klicks." Then the comm. link was dropped. And several things were made clear in Prowl's processor. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Sunset and New Dawn  
Chapter 7: Healing**

Thundercracker sat in the pilot's chair for a moment. He tried to find a way to tell Starscream that Optimus was alive, but was in stasis lock and that he may never come out of it.

He sighed, knowing there was no way to "sugarcoat it," as the human saying went. He got up and walked toward Starscream.

Skywarp was still holding the grief stricken Seeker. The blue jet took a breath before saying, "Star, I just talked to the Autobot second-in-command."

"…I heard T.C."

"Heard what?" Skywarp choose to answer, "We heard that Optimus is alive. But there's still a chance that he may die." Thundercracker looked from Skywarp to Starscream. The red Seeker still looked as bad as when he left him.

"Star," he began in a concerned tone, "Doesn't that cheer you up…at all?"

Starscream looked as his wing-mate in the optics and answered, "My spark doesn't hurt as much as when I thought he was dead. But it still aches because he's not with me…And with the knowledge that he never will be with me again."

"But there's always the chance that he might," Skywarp tried to reassure his trine leader. Starscream smiled sadly. "And that brings me a little faith…But that may not be enough." Skywarp hugged his friend and stroked his wings comfortingly. "He'll come back to you," he assured. Thundercracker nodded and sat on his other side and stroked his wings as well. "We know he will."

"….I hope you're both right."

Prowl and Ironhide stood in the docking area waiting for the Seekers to land.

The tactician had already informed the weapons specialist about Starscream carrying and that Optimus was his bondmate. The Autobot 2IC had sent out an announcement about a mass meeting and that every Autobot was to attend. They needed to know that the Seekers were staying with them and they needed to know about Starscream and Optimus.

Prowl had no idea how any of this was going to turn out had no idea what to do. That's what he hated the most. He was so used to knowing what was going on. And knowing what to do. Now all was left with was to do everything he could to make sure things turned out okay and hope for the best.

"Explains why Prime never told us who the informant was," Ironhide stated as he crossed his arms over his chest. Prowl chuckled, "You think he was ashamed of his choice of bondmate. Or afraid of what his faction would think of him?"

"No. Do you?"

"No. I know Optimus. He wouldn't have cared what we thought of Starscream being his bondmate."

"Yeah. And he would've slagged anyone who talked about the Seeker…Which explains all those dirty looks he gave me and why he was so rough on me whenever I insulted the flyer…It's still…shocking…"

"I know what you mean 'Hide…It's going to take everyone a while to get used to the idea of Starscream and his trine being on our side."

They didn't speak anymore after that. Silence settled over them like a thick, unbreakable fog on a cold night. Thankfully, it was broken by the sound of an approaching vessel.

The escape pod from their ship was about to land. Prowl watched as it landed in front of them. The pod hummed for a few klicks then the three Seekers came from it.

Ironhide flinched when he caught sight of Starscream's wings. One was wrapped in gauze and there was a huge purplish-pink spot. The Seeker's energon blood. The other wing had a few bandages over the Decepticon insignia without covering it up. They weren't stained with the Seeker's blood. They were soaked with it.

'_What happened to him?' _

Prowl's optics went to the red jet-former's abdomen. There was a slight swell coming from his stomach. It was the only indication of the sparkling developing within his reproductive chamber. The Autobot 2IC looked back at Starscream's face and noticed the tear stains on his cheeks and under his optics. He felt his spark ache when he saw the usually bright ruby red, replaced with dull, sad burgundy.

That's all the Seeker's optics held. Sadness, grief, and agony.

"You're Prowl, right?" Starscream asked the tactician. He had briefly met him on the battle field and the Autobot ship. But he wanted to make sure he had it right. The white mech nodded then said, "Yes, I am. You've already met Ironhide."

He gestured to the weapons specialist. Starscream rubbed his arm. The one Ironhide had been jerking him around by. "Yes I have." The red mech smiled a little then said, "Sorry about yanking ya around." Starscream chuckled sadly, "No problem…I've suffered worse."

The mech understood what the Seeker was and wasn't saying. He had and was suffering worse than a throbbing arm.

"So," Skywarp began, "I guess you know about Star and Prime?" Ironhide nodded and continued, "I know that we aren't exactly friends…But you have my condolences…I don't know what I'd do if I lost Ratchet."

Starscream smiled sadly and answered, "Thank you."

Prowl looked at each of the three Seekers and noticed that they were all completely unarmed. That was good. It might keep them out of trouble with the Autobots. "Come," the white mech began, "We'll take you to the med bay and get you three looked over. Then I'll take you to your quarters."

"We get rooms?" Skywarp inquired. He half-expected to be thrown in the brig. Prowl nodded, then motioned with his arm for them to follow.

Ratchet had been informed of Optimus and Starscream being bondmates by Prowl right before he left. To say he was shocked was an understatement. And the fact that the Seeker was carrying the Prime's only child put him into an even greater sense of shock.

But he put everything that didn't involve looking over and or repairing the Seekers on hold in his processor. He also kept another thought in mind.

Prowl knew that if he told the Autobots that Starscream was Optimus' mate, that they would demand proof. The sparkling was the proof. Ratchet planned to take some code from the Seeker's offspring and see if it was, in fact, Prime's child.

Ratchet knew in his spark that it really was Optimus' child. With that thought, he looked at his leader's still form and wondered if it were a good idea to let Starscream see him like that?

The medic sighed. If he were in the Seeker's position, he wouldn't care how bad his mate looked; he would still want to see him.

After getting everything set up, he waited for Prowl to bring in his patients. He didn't have to wait long. After a few klicks, the Autobot 2IC walked into the med bay with the three Seekers following behind him.

Starscream froze when he caught sight of his mate. Ratchet watched him carefully. He had started shaking and his optics showed signs of complete agony. "You saved him you know," the medic had no idea why he said that. But it certainly gave him the Seeker's attention. Starscream looked from his unmoving mate to the medic. "What are you talking about?"

"Without your repairs, he would've died…You saved him Starscream."

The Seeker looked away from Ratchet and back at Optimus. His wing-mates were by his side and both were stroking his wings.

Ratchet had read about this behavior in Seeker trines. Whenever one was in pain, the other two would try to relieve it. That's what trines were; families. He also read about how Seekers had a way of communicating without words. Seekers used their wings to communicate with one another. Different strokes meant different things.

Right now, Ratchet was pretty sure that Skywarp was saying, "Everything's going to be alright," on the not so damaged wing. And Thundercracker was saying, "He's going to be fine," on the destroyed wing.

"What happened to your wings?" Ratchet asked the trine leader. Starscream looked at the ground and leaned toward Skywarp. The purple Seeker put an arm around his shoulder and held the other. Thundercracker answered the medic's question. "He tried to rip off his insignias."

"He succeeded with one," Skywarp pointed out. Ratchet looked at the red Seeker as if he had lost his mind. The medic sighed, "Okay. You three just take a berth."

The Seekers obeyed.

Starscream sat on the berth next to Optimus and Skywarp sat on the next berth over and Thundercracker sat beside his mate. Ratchet didn't find their choice of berths surprising.

He decided to start with the red jet-former first. He got all his tools laid out then stood before him. He found the edge of the gauze on Starscream's wing and began to unravel it. "Let's see what the damage is," he muttered to himself.

It took him a few klicks to completely unravel the wing; and the moment he did, the wound began to bleed again.

Ratchet sighed, seeing the problem immediately. The Seeker had torn open an energon line when he ripped off the emblem. "I better seal this before you go into stasis," the medic stated as he grabbed a welder.

Starscream hissed in pain as the flame touched the open line. Ratchet turned the flame down to low then continued sealing the wound. It didn't take long to seal the line and clean the energon blood from the wing.

"Your repair systems should take care of the rest. But I'm putting temporary plating on this to prevent any infections."

Starscream nodded as Ratchet picked up a sheet of metal and held it over the hole on his wing. He grabbed his welder again and made sure that the plating wouldn't come off easily. But could still be taken off when he needed to check on the wound or remove it when the hole healed.

"How long will it take my wing to heal?" Starscream asked when the medic had finished. Ratchet went to the other wing and started pulling off the bandages as he answered, "For that wing, I'd give it a month. This one should only be a few weeks, however."

Ratchet examined the cuts over the Decepticon emblem. "That's good," the medic began, "The energon has already hardened to seal the cuts. The only real problem I'm concerned about is how to get this insignia off."

"Burn it off," the Seeker answered casually.

"Burn it off?" Ratchet glared at the jet-former and asked, "Why not just use a solvent to get it off? Burning it off would probably make these cuts worse."

"It's the only way to get the insignias offa us," Skywarp stated. Thundercracker nodded and explained, "Our emblems were branded onto our wings. Burning them off is the only way to rid get of them."

Ironhide shook his head and stated, "'Cons are insane."

Skywarp shrugged and asked, "How else were we supposed to put them on?"

Ratchet chose to answer, "The Autobot insignias are painted onto our person."

Starscream chuckled, "Megatron burned the symbols onto us because he knew how painful it would be to get rid of them. It was his way of making sure that none of his troops could defect."

Prowl shook his head, "He was crazy."

"This is news?" Starscream chuckled bitterly.

Ratchet took another sheet of metal and put it over the insignia. "We'll find a less painful way of getting this off later." When Ratchet was sure the plating wouldn't fall off, he asked, "Anything else that's bothering you?"

"…My arm kinda hurts." The medic began examining the appendage. "And I see why. You have several strained wires and cables and the joints are dislocated. What happened to you?"

Starscream looked at Ironhide and Ratchet followed his gaze. The red mech smirked. Ratchet and Starscream chuckled and the medic stated, "Of course."

"Hey, I said I was sorry," the weapons specialist stated smartly.

"And I said it was nothing. No harm done."

"No harm done? I'm surprised you're not screaming in agony," the medic responded. Starscream chuckled bitterly, "This is nothing."

Ratchet choose not to ask and began repairing the Seeker's arm. Skywarp and Thundercracker watched the medic carefully and Ironhide and Prowl watched them. Starscream paid no attention to any of them. His optics were locked on the unmoving form of his mate.

He didn't look as bad as when he had left him on the building yesterday. But he was still damaged. "He's going to be alright?" Ratchet didn't need to look to know what Starscream was staring at and answered, "First Aid, my partner, is going to one of the Moon Bases to get some supplies I need to continue Optimus' repairs. He'll be back in a few mega-cycles and I'll continue repairing him. But yes. Knowing Optimus, he'll pull through."

Starscream didn't answer. Ratchet finished with the jet-former's arm in less than twenty klicks. "Alright, good as new," he stated, "Do you want me to check on your sparkling?" the medic asked as the Seeker tested his arm. "Just to make sure that it's developing the way it should and other basics."

Starscream looked at Ratchet. The medic suddenly felt uncomfortable. The Seeker's optics bored into his and searched him.

Starscream then stated, "And to take code from it to see if it's Optimus'?"

Ratchet's optics widened in shock and amazement. "How'd you-"

"I may be many things. Stupid isn't one of them. But you have my permission to take code from it, so you can run your tests."

Ratchet repeated his previous question, "Would you like me to look it over as well?"

Starscream touched the small bump on his abdomen and began to think. He hadn't had any fresh energon for over two months and he had no idea what the polluted stuff he'd been refueling on had been affecting the development of his infant. Not to mention the stress he was under while he was with the Decepticons trying to hide that he had conceived. And the stress his body went through when Ironhide had attacked him and dragged/yanked him around. And last, but certainly the worst, was his little trip to the sun. Primus only knew what everything he had been doing affected the infant growing within him.

"I would appreciate that. Thank you."

Ratchet nodded.

He decided to begin by getting the code from the growing sparkling. He picked up a syringe with a very long needle that freaked Skywarp out. He tested it to make sure that it was working then looked at Starscream.

"This may sting a bit."

Then as gently as he could, he pressed the needle to the side of the Seeker's abdomen, right next to the bump and pressed it in. Starscream hissed in discomfort but forced himself to relax. He knew when the needle had hit his infant, because he felt a twinge over the creator and creation bond. He looked at the syringe and watched as something that looked like energon blood but at the same time wasn't, fill it.

After getting what he needed, Ratchet pulled the needle out and capped it. Then he got everything he would need to scan the Seeker.

The diagnostic scans and the Transformer version of an ultrasound went by so quickly that Starscream didn't even notice. As Ratchet waited for the results he began testing the code he got from Starscream's sparkling with that of Optimus. It wouldn't be long before he got those results as well.

Then he was reading the results of Starscream's diagnostic and ultrasound from a data-pad. "Well Starscream," he began, "Aside from the injuries on your wings, you're in perfect physical health."

"What about mental health?" Thundercracker asked. Ratchet continued reading from the pad, then answered, "His mental health is perfect. The only explanation for what you described to Prowl is shock."

"Shock?" Skywarp cocked his helm, "How can that be shock?"

"Shock makes everyone act differently. In Starscream's case, time moved differently to him."

The red jet-former looked at the medic and said, "I thought Optimus died…I felt his side of our bond fade away…I can't feel it now…Why is that?"

"Yours and Optimus' bond is only a few Earth years old correct?" The Seeker nodded, "Well, the bond is still relatively new. So your spark mistook Optimus' going into stasis-lock as death. I guess you could say that the bond is in stasis as well. When Optimus on-lines, the bond will too."

Starscream didn't reply. His gaze returned to Optimus.

Prowl inwardly sighed. The Seeker was in so much pain. And not the pain Ratchet could heal. He could heal physical wounds easily…But emotion ones were a different story entirely. Even with the knowledge that his mate was alive, Starscream knew there was a chance that they still wouldn't be together.

Prowl wished he could do something, but he knew the only way to help the Seeker, was to give him space….

Or maybe let Skyfire talk to him…

They were friends once…

Maybe the shuttle-mech could help the jet-former?

"And...how is my sparkling?" The sound of Starscream's voice broke Prowl out of his revere.

Ratchet scrolled down the data-pad until he reached the results of the ultrasound. "Your sparkling's just fine. It's still only a bundle of yours and Optimus' code around its spark so I can't tell you the gender yet. But it shouldn't be too much longer before it starts constructing it protoform."

Starscream touched the bump on his abdomen and smiled a little. "…Good."

"Yes. But come back tomorrow so I can check on your wings and the little one." The red jet-former nodded.

Ratchet looked at the two other Seekers and asked, "Anything wrong with either of you?"

Skywarp shook his head and Thundercracker answered, "Nothing we're aware of."

"Do you want an ultrasound, Skywarp?"

The purple jet looked at his mate with a huge smile. The look on his face almost looked like a sparkling using the "Please, please can we?" face.

Thundercracker and Starscream laughed at the look on the younger's face. Ratchet kept a straight face to remain professional, Prowl didn't see what was funny, and Ironhide was Ironhide.

The blue jet-former nodded and Skywarp answered Ratchet's previous question, "Yes please."

Ratchet preformed the scan and was reading the results in less than ten klicks. He raised an optic ridge then chuckled. "Well, well. This is a surprise."

"What?" Skywarp asked, feeling a bit anxious for some reason. Ratchet looked at him and answered, "The spark split into two separate sparks."

"…Two?"

"Skywarp," the medic began, "You're carrying twins."

"Twins!" Thundercracker exclaimed happily. Ratchet nodded then continued, "They've almost completed their protoforms."

"So you can see their gender?" Skywarp asked, his anxiety replaced with excitement. Ratchet nodded and said, "You're going to have two beautiful femme seekerlings."

Thundercracker hugged his mate, while the purple Seeker giggled happily. The blue Seeker kissed the side of Skywarp's helm and stated, "Two beautiful daughters. And seekerlings, no less!"

Starscream smiled then stated, "Congratulations you two. But…"

"But what?" Thundercracker looked at his grinning trine leader.

"I think one's going to give you hell if she has her carrier's warping ability."

Thundercracker's optics widened as he got the image of one of his daughters teleporting somewhere dangerous. Such as over a volcano, over a pool of acid, over the ocean, or worse…on another planet entirely!

Skywarp laughed as he pictured his daughter playing pranks like he did and following in his ped-steps. It made his spark sing with joy.

"Primus help me," Thundercracker mumbled to himself.

This earned a small laugh from everyone in the med-bay. Ratchet shook his head then asked, "Would you like a copy of the image?" Skywarp nodded his head several times, causing both Starscream and Thundercracker to laugh again.

Ratchet chuckled as he left to get a copy.

As he did, he looked at a data-pad that had the results of the coding test on it. The code from the sparkling was a match to Optimus'. It was indeed his sparkling growing in Starscream's reproductive chamber.

The purple Seeker snuggled into the blue one's side and stated, "I love you."

Starscream smiled sadly as Thundercracker nuzzled Skywarp's helm and returned, "I love you too."

The red jet-former looked away from his wing-mates and back at Optimus. Was the Matrix bearer even aware of their presence? Did he hear that his mate was carrying his sparkling?

Starscream had always heard that when someone was in stasis lock, it helped to talk to them. He guessed that it was true in a way. From a logical stand point, even in recharge, or stasis, the senses are still taking in information. Talking to someone in stasis kept their audios working and kept their thoughts grounded…

Kept them from giving up.

Ratchet came back several klicks later with a picture. He gave it to Skywarp, who studied every detail of it. As the Seeker looked at the picture, Ratchet handed the data-pad in his hand to Prowl. He looked at it, then nodded before handing it back to Ratchet.

"Aww, they're so cute," Skywarp stated in an adorable tone. He handed the picture to Thundercracker. The blue Seeker raised an optic ridge and asked, "They're kinda small. Is that bad?"

"No," Ratchet answered, "They've still got some growing to do."

"Oh. Hey, Star, wanna see them?"

The red Seeker nodded. Thundercracker handed the picture to his wing-mate and watched his expression. Thundercracker had been right was Starscream's first thought. The two seekerlings were very small, but that would change. He could make out both set of wings and both sparklings were curled into balls. But they appeared to be holding each other's hands.

Transformer twins were well known for being extremely close. These two would be no exception. "They're beautiful," he stated as he handed the picture back, "You should be proud."

Skywarp smiled and answered, "Thanks Star…Ya know what? I think I already have a name for one of them."

"Oh really?" Starscream asked, "And what's that?"

"After one of my closest friends and trine leader. 'Star'."

Starscream looked at him with surprise. He pointed to himself, "After me?"

Skywarp nodded, "You're a good trine leader, a great wing-mate, and an even better friend." The red Seeker smiled, "I'm honored."

The three Autobots watched the Seekers as they continued to surprise them. They were nothing like how they were on the battle field. They actually cared about each other. It made Prowl wonder what else was untrue about this trine and other Decepticons. How much of what the Autobots knew was accurate?

Prowl sighed as he remembered the mass meeting he had called. He checked his chronometer and saw that he had less than twenty klicks. It would take ten just to get the Seekers to their rooms.

He sighed again and said, "I hate to interrupt, but I have a meeting I really need to be getting to. I'm sorry."

Starscream smiled a little. "It's okay. You have your duties."

The three Seekers got up and followed Prowl and Ironhide out of the med bay. Starscream spared himself one last fleeting glance at his mate before leaving.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sunset and New Dawn  
Chapter 8: Old Friends**

Prowl glanced over his shoulder to look at Starscream. He had already shown the other two Seekers to their new living quarters and was now leading Starscream to his.

Actually, the living space he was taking the Seeker to belonged to Optimus. But seeing as how they were mates, it wouldn't be a bad idea to let him stay there. It might even do him some good; a way to feel connected to Optimus without being around him. But the tactician had this nagging feeling the Seeker would be spending most of his time in the med bay, if he could.

They soon arrived at the door that led to Starscream's living space. "Here we are," Prowl stated. He looked at the Seeker and continued, "This is the code to open the door." He data-burst the code to the Seeker, allowing him to open the door.

Prowl watched his expression as he looked into the room. The Seeker looked confused at first, then realization showed in his optics. "This is Optimus' quarters, isn't it?" Prowl nodded. Starscream walked into the room and looked at the Autobot 2IC.

"Thank you." The door closed as the words left his vocalizer.

Prowl looked at his chronometer. He still had some time left before the meeting got started. He turned and left, hoping that the Autobots would understand Starscream's condition and the fact that he was Optimus' bondmate.

Starscream looked around the living space. He was in the living room. There was a couch and a few chairs. He wasn't surprised when he spotted a huge Transformer-sized big screen T.V.

Optimus had told him how interested he had become with human television. He spotted a small desk in the corner with several data-pads scattered on it. He decided to avoid that. It was probably where Optimus worked when he wasn't in his office.

He found a shelf filled with data-pads and Transformer-sized books. Starscream chuckled when he read some of the titles. Human fairytales that always had happy endings. He wished real life was that way.

The Seeker spotted an energon dispenser and a few empty cubes ready to be filled. That solved his problem of facing the Autobots to get the fuel he needed. He didn't really want to see anyone…He just wanted to be alone for the rest of the orbital-cycle. But he would still have to leave to find the wash racks. Primus knew he desperately needed some cleaning done and a fresh polish.

Starscream saw another door.

He walked toward it.

The door opened when he was just a few feet from it. He walked in a large room. It had a shelf filled with more reading material in the corner and in the center of the room was a very large berth. Optimus' scent hung heavy in this room more so than the other.

There was another doorway that had been left wide open. The Seeker glanced inside and saw that that room was Optimus' wash racks. Despite his previous thoughts, he decided that he would clean up tomorrow.

He sat on the berth and fiddled with a loose thread on the blanket. Autobots had picked up many things from humans. Such as putting blankets and pillows on their berths for more warmth and comfort. Starscream didn't know what it was like to sleep on a berth with those comforts. Megatron thought it was pointless and stupid for his soldiers to indulge themselves with human pleasures.

Starscream adjusted his wings then laid on his side. The pillow he had his helm on was very soft and comfy. These new comforts eased some of the tension in his joints.

He took in a deep intake of Optimus' scent. It made him a little sad…but it also brought a little joy to his aching spark. He off-lined his optics and allowed recharge to claim.

Prowl arrived at the mass meeting right on time. Every Autobot in the city was here, sitting and waiting for him. Ready to listen to what he had to say.

Prowl sighed, thinking about how to explain everything to them. As he walked into the room and toward the front, all became silent.

No one uttered a sound as he stood before them.

The tactician cleared his throat and began, "As most of you know by now, Starscream is our informant. And that he and his trine mates have defected from the Decepticons." There was a little mumbling for a few nano-klicks as the Autobots acknowledged this. "The Seekers contacted me a few mega-cycles ago and have asked to live in Autobot City as neutrals. They have arrived and will be staying with us."

The Autobots remained silent. They somehow knew that the 2IC had something more to say. He sighed inwardly, it was now or never. "I've been told by one of his wing-mates, that Starscream is…Optimus' bondmate."

At hearing this, the Autobots broke out. Some were shouting, others talking quietly to someone beside them. But the combination of their voices echoed in the spacious room.

Prowl winced at all the noise. He could barely make out what some of them were saying. He knew some were shouting about that being impossible and others were asking how that was possible.

"Silence!"

At the command, the Autobots quieted down.

"I found it hard to believe myself. But Starscream is carrying. Ratchet took some code samples from the infant and ran some tests. The tests have proven that the sparkling growing within Starscream's reproductive chamber belongs to Optimus. I do not know the full story as to how this occurred, but until we have a better understanding, you are all to treat Starscream and his trine as if they were your fellow Autobots. And offer your condolences to Starscream. He is in a great deal of pain…For the same reason many of us are…That is all. You may continue about your business."

At that, the Autobots left. They were now even more confused than they were when they heard the Seeker was their informant. Now he was Optimus' bonded mate? This day was getting stranger and stranger by the nano-second.

"Skyfire, wait."

The shuttle-mech paused on his way out when Prowl said his name. Wheeljack stood by his mate. Skyfire looked at him and stated, "Go on Jack, I'll catch up."

"'Kay. See ya in our room."

Skyfire nodded and watched his mate leave. He then glanced at the tactician and asked, "Do you need something Prowl?"

"No. But…you and Starscream were friends once, correct?"

"Yes…why?"

"I think you should talk to him. He really needs someone right now. A friend."

Skyfire felt his spark pulse speed up. He hadn't talked to Starscream since the Seeker attacked him. And right now, if Prowl was right, he was most likely in shock. There was no telling what he would do if he if saw the shuttle-mech. Was it such a good idea to talk to him?

But he was in pain. His pride wouldn't let him admit it, but he needed someone. Someone who knew him.

"Where is he?" The shuttle-mech asked the tactician. Prowl answered, "You know where Optimus' quarters are?" Skyfire nodded. "He's staying there."

"Thank you." The shuttle-mech headed down the hall and toward Optimus and Starscream's quarters.

_Optimus was waiting at their usual meeting place. In all honesty, he didn't expect Starscream to come. And if he did, he was going to give him a piece of his mind as the humans said. _

_The day before, Starscream had tried to blow up Earth and destroy the Autobot, along with any straggler Decepticons, on the world with the exponential-generator. _

_From what Optimus knew, Starscream had originally planned for the device to destroy Earth and then he could collect the energy safely from Cybertron. _

_Optimus was furious at the Seeker, he didn't even feel the least bit sorry for him when he watched Megatron drag him away. He began wondering why he had even come. _

_He had trusted Starscream! _

_He thought the Seeker was on their side! _

_He thought they were allies! _

_If Starscream did show his face, the Autobot leader was calling off these meetings, once and for all. It was then that the familiar roar of an F-15 came to his audios. _

_He looked up glaring. _

_But the glare faded when he saw the condition Starscream was in. _

_The Seeker would always arrive in jet-mode and transform to land. This time, he was already in bipedal mode. _

_From what Optimus could see, the Seeker was covered in dents, weld lines, and his entire being was stained with energon blood. As he came in for a landing, the damage become more visable. _

_As his peds touched the ground, his knees suddenly buckled under his weight. He cried out in pain as he stumbled over. Out of reflex, Optimus lunged and caught him before he could fall. He looked down at the Seeker he now held in his arms. He was shivering and optical fluid was flowing freely down his face. Optimus could now see why Starscream had arrived in bipedal mode. _

_Several pieces of armor and systems that were needed for transformation had been ripped off. His wings and back were covered with deep, long gashes that had just recently been welded shut. Optimus knew what had caused those gashes. A multi-tailed energon whip. Starscream's torso, arms, and legs had dozens of fusion burns that were still very warm. His cockpit was cracked. Most of his armor was mangled, badly dented, or missing completely. His helm vent on the left side and his shoulder vents had been ripped off. There was temporary plating on his helm and shoulders. _

"_Starscream," the Autobot Commander whispered in horror. He knew Megatron would punish his Air Commander, but not like this. _

_The Seeker looked up at Optimus and whispered, "I'm sorry." His voice was static filled and sounded choked. And from the look on Starscream's face, it hurt him to just whisper. _

_Optimus looked at Starscream quizzically, while still managing to look horrified, before asking, "What are you sorry for?"_

"…_For yesterday." _

_Optimus remembered his previous reason for being angry with the Seeker. The anger returned, but not fully. _

"_Starscream, why did you do that? I thought you were an ally. I thought I could trust you." _

"_You…can…Please, lay me down…I'll…explain everything." _

_Optimus granted Starscream's request and helped him sit down on the ground. Starscream, once Optimus was in front of him, began to explain his actions from yesterday. "You know Soundwave, correct?" _

"_Yes. Megatron's third-in-command, right?" _

"_Yes. Do you know of his…talents?" _

"_He's a telepath." _

"_Correct…But he doesn't just read minds…he can manipulate them." _

_Optimus crossed his arms over his chest and asked, "So he manipulated you?" _

"_You don't believe me?" It was more of a statement than a question. _

"_In all honesty Starscream," Optimus began, "No I don't. Why would Soundwave manipulate you into blowing Earth sky high and collecting the energy from the explosion when he is more than capable of doing it himself?" _

"_For the same reason he build his Mini-Cassettes. He hates to get his hands dirty." _

_Optimus sighed. "Go on." _

"_He found a crack in my defenses. Like me and the rest of the Decepticons, he thought Megatron had been destroyed. He wanted to destroy Earth. The main reason being that you were here and he would destroy most of the Autobot forces…But I wouldn't allow it. I was firm and he didn't like it. But he had no choice but to follow my orders, since I was in command. He didn't let it go. And when I least expected it, he attacked my mind." _

_The Seeker looked away from Optimus, ashamed of himself. The mech had been around him long enough to know his body language and to know when he was lying. He wasn't telling any untruths now. He was being completely honest. _

"_I fought," Starscream informed sadly, "I fought as hard as I could to get him out…but I was weak." _

"_So…he knows about these meetings?" _

_Starscream shook his head and answered, "No. I don't know how, but I managed to keep him out of my memories…" _

"_You were coming back from Cybertron when Megatron destroyed the generator. Why?" _

_Starscream looked at the Autobot Commander and answered, "When I was on Cybertron, I was out of reach of Soundwave's control…I tried to find some way to warn you. But with Shockwave and that human there, I couldn't do anything without giving myself away. When the planet didn't go at the designated time, I thought that maybe I had time to go back and shut the generator down or to destroy it myself…" _

"_You were coming back to help." Optimus felt guilty. He had spotted Starscream coming toward Earth when he had loaded the generator into Megatron when he transformed. Before he knew what he was doing, he had shot at the Seeker. _

"_Thankfully, the human and Shockwave thought I was going back to see why the generator hadn't gone off," Starscream explained, "I didn't expect to be shot down…By Megatron no less." _

"_Why didn't you tell him that it was Soundwave's doing and not yours?" _

_Starscream laughed bitterly. But it became chocked off and he was caught in a coughing fit. He started coughing energon blood. Optimus got up and rushed to help him before he choked to death on his own blood. _

_He coaxed the Seeker to lie on his back then tilted his head back. He began stroking a certain cable on his neck in a comforting way. Starscream stopped coughing two klicks later. "H…How did…you do…that?" he managed to gasp out. _

_Optimus continued stroking the cable and kept his helm tilted back. "A little trick Ratchet taught me." _

"_Mmm…that feels…nice." _

"_The cable I'm stroking is a main energon line. When you stroke it, it loosens and makes energon flow more easily. Now back to my previous question." _

"_Megatron trusts Soundwave as far as he can throw me…Makes me wonder why I'm his second and not him. I'm still surprised that Megatron was able to shoot me down in bipedal-mode though…He's good with that cannon…but apparently he's gotten better with it." _

_Optimus looked away, feeling guilty again. "Starscream…Megatron didn't shot you down. He transformed and…I fired the generator at you…I shot you down." _

_Starscream chuckled tiredly. "That I can believe and now I'm slightly relieved." _

_Optimus looked at the Seeker disbelievingly, and asked, "I shot you down and you're not angry?" _

"_You didn't know the full story. And now I don't have to worry about Megatron killing me while my back is turned as much." Starscream hissed in pain as he tried to get back up. "Damn Megatron to the Pitt…" _

_Optimus stopped stroking the cable on the Seeker's neck and took a first-aid kit from his subspace. The jet looked at him and asked, "What are you doing?" Optimus answered, "I always have a few painkillers on me. Just in case someone's in need of them and there's isn't a medic around." _

_Starscream chuckled weakly, "Always prepared aren't you?" _

_Optimus smiled behind his mask and answered, "Better to have something and not need it, than to need it and not have it." _

_He took a syringe filled with a clear liquid from the kit. He moved Starscream's head to the side a little then tested the syringe. "This may sting a little," the Matrix bearer warned. Starscream hissed again when the needle entered a very sensitive cable on his neck. Then he felt the cool liquid enter his lines. _

_The needle left his neck and was put back in the kit. He sighed as the pain finally began to fade. Starscream felt content and purred at the warm tingly feeling flowing through him. _

_He looked at Optimus and smiled up at him. Optimus chuckled at the look and asked, "What is it?" _

"_You," Starscream informed peacefully, "You're surrounded by light…You look like an angel." _

_Optimus' optics widened a little then they softened. "That's the pain killer talking, Starscream." The Seeker shook his head. "No, it's me. I always thought you were beautiful." _

"_You've never seen my face, Starscream." _

"_I'm not talking about how you look. I'm talking about what I see inside you." _

_Optimus looked at Starscream with confusion. Then he realized what was happening. The Seeker was in a drugged induced haze. It had happened to Optimus on more than one occasion. He would often talk about things that had been on his mind and sometimes would say things he would never say if he were in his right state of mind. But he always spoke the truth. _

_Apparently Starscream had the same glitch. _

_Curious about the Seeker's true thoughts about him, the Matrix bearer asked, "What do you see inside me?" _

_The jet-former giggled and answered, "Lots of things…You're kind, good, caring, selfless, and you're so…" "So what?" _

"_So…gentle…Everything about you is. Your touch, you gaze, the way you speak when you're trying to calm someone…And your presence. It…" The Seeker thought for a moment, trying to find the right words. "It's like your touch. It's…healing…You make me feel so good when I come here…Like I'm actually worth something." _

"_Starscream, you are worth something," Optimus informed him, "You're so very special." _

_Starscream chuckled sadly, "Megatron doesn't think so…He always belittles me…always beats me…calls me a fool." _

"_He's the fool, not you." Optimus was surprised by the bitterness in his own tone. He shook his head then continued, "You are one of his best soldiers. Even my Autobots agree that if it weren't for you, his Seekers would be a disorganized wreck and his air forces would fall apart…He doesn't deserve you or your trine." _

_Starscream looked confused at first, then his optics became calm and peaceful. Ruby red optics met with azure blue ones. "Do you think I'm a fool to have a crush on you?" _

_Optimus was once again caught off-guard by the question. But then he smiled behind his mask and answered, "No. I don't." _

_Starscream smiled sleepily as Optimus' dark blue hand stroked his cheek. He sighed contentedly and leaned into the touch. "You're so beautiful," the Autobot Commander whispered. _

_The Seeker's smile grew a little wider. "I wish I didn't have to go back to Megatron." _

"_Then why don't you come to the Ark?...With me?" _

"…_I want to…" _

"_But?" _

"_Skywarp and Thundercracker…they still need me…I won't leave them behind…And the war is more likely to end sooner as long as I keep giving you information." _

_Optimus smiled sadly. "You're a very good person, Starscream." _

_The Seeker laughed, "Right. And Soundwave doesn't want my head served on a silver plate." _

"_No. I mean it. You don't have to do anything you're doing. Helping me and my faction, protecting your trine. You don't have to do any of it." _

_Starscream took the hand stroking his cheek then kissed the mech's knuckles. "But I want to." He soon became overwhelmed by the painkiller's effects and went into recharge. _

_When the drug wore off, he came back on-line and remembered everything he and Optimus had talked about. And he didn't regret it. It's how they became lovers._

Starscream was awakened from his wonderful dream by a buzzing noise.

He groaned, not wanting to leave his dreams…Where Optimus was with him.

The buzzing continued.

He reluctantly got up from the warm, comfortable berth and stretched. He soon realized that someone was at the door. He left the berth room and walked toward the front door.

'_Who would want to talk to me right now?'_ he wondered as he approached the door. He pressed the button to open it and was stunned by who he saw.

"Sk…Skyfire?"

The shuttle-mech smiled nervously and greeted, "Hello, Starscream."

The Seeker stared at his old friend in shock. Skyfire shifted in his place as the Seeker's gaze lingered on his distended abdomen.

"You're…carrying?"

"Yeah…I am."

"Congratulations…who's the creator? If you don't mind my asking."

Skyfire chuckled nervously and answered, "Wheeljack."

"The inventor whose inventions blow up in his and everyone else's face more times than not?"

"Yes. But occasionally he makes something that doesn't, quite literally, go up in smoke. And lately, hardly anything he's created has exploded."

Starscream chuckled amusedly. An uncomfortable silence settled over them. The Seeker wanted to say something, _anything_ to the shuttle-mech. But what do you say to someone who you tried to kill last time you saw them?

Skyfire wasn't sure what he was going to say to the Seeker. He wanted to offer some comfort. But he also had so many questions.

"It's good to see you, Sky," Starscream said smiling up at him sadly. Skyfire returned the smile and answered, "Likewise…Can I come in?"

Starscream nodded and moved to the side to allow him in. Skyfire looked around as he entered. He had never been inside Optimus' quarters. He whistled, impressed and stated, "Nice digs."

"Digs?" Starscream quirked an optic ridge, unfamiliar with the term Skyfire had just used.

"It a human term. Meaning accommodations."

"Oh….."

The larger of the two looked around until his optics rested on Starscream. "No offense Star," he began, "But when was the last time you had a decent polish?"

Starscream started laughing. It wasn't the usual evil cackle Skyfire had heard for the past few Earth years. It was more like the laugh he had heard from the Seeker when they met at the academy. But…there was a hint of sadness in it.

"I don't know that myself. Would you rather I wash up?"

"No, it's okay…"

"…We need to talk."

"You read my mind."

"…Sit anywhere you like."

Starscream chose to sit on the large couch. Skyfire sat down beside him. Just like Starscream had done moments before, his optics were locked on the swell in the jet-former's stomach.

"So…You're Optimus' bondmate."

The Seeker's optics looked into Skyfire's and asked, "Prowl told you?"

"He called a mass meeting and told everyone you and your trine were staying with us. He also told us about you and Prime and your…condition."

"So you know that…" Starscream touched his abdomen, "That this sparkling growing within me…is his." Skyfire nodded. "Starscream…I'm so sorry for what has happened to you. And if there's anything you need…I'm here for you."

Starscream's shoulders shook as he tried desperately not to cry. "Skyfire," he began in a choked voice, tears lining his optics, "All I want from you…is to just be my friend…and be here for me."

Skyfire smiled comfortingly at him. He put an arm around his shoulders and answered, "Of course."

Starscream wrapped his arms around him as best he could and cried into his chest. He didn't care anymore. He didn't care if crying was sign of weakness. He didn't care if he was crying and practically clinging to his friend.

He was tired. Tired of keeping everything inside.

He wanted Optimus back! He wanted his love!

Skyfire stroked Starscream's wings in a comforting manner. "Shh-shh. It's okay. It'll all be okay. He'll come back to you."

"H-how do you know?"

"I don't…But you have to have faith."

Starscream chuckled sadly and sniffled.

"Besides," Skyfire continued, "You don't really think Optimus would leave you and your sparkling. Do you?"

The jet shook his head. "Not without a fight. But Sky…He doesn't even know I'm carrying." The mech hugged his friend tighter. "That's something you can look forward to telling him then. I promise, everything will be okay."

Starscream looked up at him and stated, "I'll hold you to that."

Skyfire did nothing but hold his friend and stroke his wings as he continued to cry.

When Starscream finally had crying out of his system, he released the shuttle-mech. "Thanks," he began as he rubbed his optics. "I needed that."

Skyfire smiled. "You're welcome…So…How did you and Optimus…get together?"

Starscream smiled and answered, "I first met him off the battle field when we landed on Earth. The Decepticons had lost a battle, I can't remember why we lost, but Megatron blamed me for the failure. After he beat me, I left the Nemesis to vent and Optimus found me. He found me swearing and tearing up trees. When he came to comfort me, my first instinct was to kill him. But I had this feeling telling me not to. So…we just talked…We started meeting on a weekly basis, when we could. But…we didn't become lovers until he gave me painkillers when I needed them."

"When and why did you need painkillers?"

"When Soundwave-what term do the humans use? – 'brainwashed' me to destroy Earth. Megatron beat the slag out of me."

Skyfire sighed, "Was that a daily thing?"

"Pretty much. But I did my best to stay on his good side when I realized I was carrying."

The shuttle-mech chuckled. "Carrier instinct."

Starscream smiled a little. Silence settled over them again. But it did not last as long as last time. "When did you two become bondmates?" Skyfire inquired.

The Seeker shrugged as he stroked his abdomen. "Shortly after Shockwave tried to lure Optimus back to Cybertron using Elita-1 as bait."

"So…I guess that meant you knew that…"

"Optimus had a lover before me? Yes, I did. And I was ready to let him go if being with her made him happy…He told me he only loved Elite as a sister, not as a lover…That was the first time we…"

Skyfire watched his expression, ready to comfort the jet-former if he needed to. Starscream smiled a little as memories of that day came to him.

"It was the best experience of my life…"

Skyfire smiled a little and asked, "What was it like?"

"…It was so soft…gentle…warm…And the afterglow was amazing…I felt at peace for the first time in several vorns. He made me so happy."

The Seeker sighed, "Days like those made me wish that I went with him instead of returning to the Decepticons."

"Why didn't you?"

"Because, Skywarp and Thundercracker needed me more than Optimus did…I refused to abandon them to the Decepticons…And I wouldn't have been able to give the Autobots information if I was with him."

"…You risked your life everyday for your trine and our faction."

"Your faction. Not mine. I'm a neutral now, remember?"

"No, you're definitely an Autobot."

Starscream smirked, quirked an optic ridge and looked Skyfire in the optic, "Oh? And just how am I an Autobot?"

The shuttle-mech mimicked his friend's expression and answered, "Oh I don't know. You didn't have to protect your wing-mates. And you could've killed me, but you didn't."

"I could've killed a lot of Autobots. I could've looked the other way when some were captured…But that doesn't make me an Autobot."

"Yes it does, as well as the fact that you've been our informant."

Starscream sighed and looked away. "Some would beg to differ, Sky."

"Then they'll answer to me and anyone else who believes you should be an Autobot."

Starscream chuckled amusedly and looked back into Skyfire's optics. He had missed those blue orbs. Just like he missed Skyfire.

"I hated to do it. When Megatron ordered me to destroy you…I hated it and I hated him."

"But you didn't kill me."

"I know. I allowed you to escape and made it appear you had done it on your own. But I thought you had been dead all that time. Then I realized that you were alive and…I didn't want to shoot you. It hurt me to do it."

Skyfire smiled. He had been right! His friend had been there all along! "I missed you Star." The Seeker smiled.

"Same here."

He hugged the shuttle-mech and Skyfire returned the embrace.

"So…is it a mech or femme?"

Skyfire answered, "It's a mech. What about yours?"

"Too soon to tell…You and Wheeljack, huh? Are we sure your sparkling won't follow in his father's ped-steps?"

Both laughed at Starscream's small joke. The Seeker was…happy…Something he thought he wouldn't be without Optimus. He'd be happier when he had his mate…

But for now Skyfire was keeping the horrible pain at bay and was holding him together. And something in his spark told him things were only going to get better. He touched his abdomen and stroked the small bump.

He knew things would get better.

* * *

Hey guys, sorry for the delay in the update. But here it is. Oh, and one more thing, I've noticed I forgot to put a disclaimer on this story. So here it is. NONE OF THIS IS MINE. THE ONLY THING THAT IS MINE ARE THE SPARKLINGS ABOUT TO BE BORN. That is all. And I need to give credit where credit is due. I got the idea for Starscream arriving wounded from fluting-through-life's story 'Just This Once.' Enjoy this chapter next one will be up soon. And remember, if you want to see the status of this story, or other storys I'm working on, just go to my profile. See ya soon.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sunset and New Dawn  
Chapter 9: A Chance**

Starscream on-lined his optics as he awoke from recharge. He stretched on the berth. He sat up and walked toward the wash racks. He had spent the rest of yesterday talking to Skyfire. So he never really did anything to clean himself up. Well he was going to now. He could feel both the space and Earth dust lodged in his transformer seams and in his joints. Not to mention some of the dried energon blood still on him. And he had to refuel and go to Ratchet so he could check on his wounds and sparkling.

There were so many things centered on his sparkling he had to do today. Starscream thought over everything that only a few months ago, hadn't been very important.

Like washing and polishing. He usually could go weeks without doing that. But Skyfire had informed him the other day that would be a bad idea while carrying. Some of the grime that had worked up in his joints might accidently be absorbed into his energon lines. And at the moment, all his energon was going to his sparkling. If any imperfections, such as filth, got into his lines it could cause harm to the little one.

Another thing that hadn't been a major priority was refueling. He was used to his energy levels and reserves being in the high sixties to low seventies. But now he had to keep both at at least a little over eight percent.

So many things he did not usually worry about were now the main things on his priority list.

By the time he had entered the wash racks, he had everything he would need to do that day organized in his mind. But he already knew for a fact he would be spending most of the day in the med-bay.

Starscream shook his head as the image of Optimus lying in a pool of his own blood popped into his mind. _'NO!'_ he thought sternly to himself, _'He's going to wake up. We will be together…He will meet his sparkling.'_ With that thought in mind, he turned a knob and water mixed with cleaning chemicals sprayed from the shower head.

Starscream sighed contentedly as the cleansers began the process of loosening up the dust and grime in his joints. The Seeker off-lined his optics and rolled his head back. Despite his dream, the hot water felt so good on his cold frame.

He bowed his head so the water could trickle down his back and wings. He'd have to hope the cleaning chemicals got most of the filth on his wings, in his wing joints, and in the transformer seams on his back. No matter how hard he tried, he could never get into the seams on his back or fully reach his wings.

The Seeker on-lined his optics after a few klicks of soaking and grimaced. The water that came off his frame and going down the drain was brown, murky, and there were a few traces of purplish-pink as the dirt, grime, and energon blood washed off him.

"That's disgusting," Starscream mumbled to himself.

He grabbed a rag and began getting the remainder of the filth from his joints and transformer seams. He shivered as the brushed the swell on his abdomen. He wasn't too surprised. The further along he went into the carrying process, the more sensitive his abdomen and other parts of his anatomy became.

He ignored it and continued cleaning himself.

He finished cleaning in a few klicks. He turned off the shower head and, after drying off and polishing, looked himself over in a mirror.

He looked a lot better than when he arrived. But he still had a ways to go before looking like his old self.

He left the wash racks and went to the living area of Optimus'…his quarters. He walked to the energon dispenser first and filled a cube for himself. The Seeker sat down on the couch and began refueling. He shivered as he drank the glowing liquid. As usual, he only took small sips to keep form overwhelming his systems.

When he finished refueling, he felt a little tingling sensation coming from his abdomen. He touched the little swell on his stomach as the tingling was replaced with warmth. Starscream smiled fondly as he caressed the little bump.

It appeared he was not the only one happy to have fresh and clean energon. The little one was probably overjoyed.

He sat the empty cube down and leaned back into the comfortable couch. He off-lined his optics and continued to caress his abdomen.

It was so quiet….so peaceful. Something the Seeker wasn't entirely used to. But he could most definitely learn to get used to it. But…it would also be…strange for a while…Strange not hearing the loud buzz of his comm. link waking him from recharge at ungodly hours in the morning. Strange not hearing Megatron's or some other Decepticon's voice yelling at him to get his lazy aft out of berth. Strange…not having a sense of dread at waking up.

The Seeker was brought out of his reverie when he felt something odd coming from his abdomen. He shivered and started to feel drained. He got up and filled his cube with more energon. He thought more fuel would help him feel better.

He drank it, then, after putting the cube back in its place, left Optimus'…his room.

The Seeker started retracing his steps to the med bay. On his way, he ran into one of the Autobots. It took him a moment to remember which one. The Autobot was a light blue and was obviously built for speed. He knew this Autobot was the one that could run at impossible speeds. The name was on the tip of his glossa.

Slur?

No.

Burr?

No.

Blurr!

That was it. Blurr.

He stopped and stared at the speedster. And he stared back. The Autobot's optics went up and down the Seeker's form. Searching for anything that would label him as hostile if Starscream had to guess.

And, just like yesterday with Skyfire, Blurr's optics lingered on the swell coming from his abdomen. The mech's azure optics finally came back to meet with the Seeker's.

"…Hello…" the Autobot stated uncertainly.

"….Hi," Starscream returned, just as uneasy as the Autobot.

Blurr shifted in his place once then asked, "So…you-and-Optimus-are-bondmates?"

Starscream raised an optic ridge. He had heard of Blurr's, rather unique way of speaking. But it just sounded even stranger when he heard it for himself. He answered the mech's question. "Yes, we are."

"And…you're-our-informant?"

"Yes."

"And-you're-carrying?"

Starscream nodded.

The mech smiled a little then continued, "I'm-carrying-too." Starscream stared at him for a moment then asked, "How far along you?"

"At-least-one-month-or-so." The Seeker smiled a little to the mech and answered, "Congratulations." "Thanks. And-I'm-happy-for-you-even-though-I-don't-really-know-you. But-how-about-we-introduce-ourselves. Start-over-new-and-fresh-ya-know?"

It took Starscream a moment to piece together what Blurr had said. When he did, he chuckled amusedly and answered, "Sure."

Before he could blink, the speedster was right in arms reach of him. He extended his hand and greeted, "Hi-I'm-Blurr." Starscream clasped his hand and shook it. "Hello Blurr, my name's Starscream."

"Pleased-to-meet-you-Starscream."

Starscream smiled a little. Maybe living here wouldn't be as hard as he thought. Blurr rubbed his arm nervously then stated, "I'm-sorry-for-what-happened-to-Optimus. But-there's-still-a-chance-he-might-wake-up. Of-course-if-you've-been-to-the-med-bay-I'm-sure-you-already-know-that. Are-you-going-to-the-med-bay-now?"

Starscream nodded and explained, "Ratchet needs to check on my wings and sparkling…And I would just like to see Optimus."

"Oh-okay. Hey-why-don't-you-bring-him-some-flowers?"

Starscream quirked an optic ridge, "Flowers?"

"It's-a-human-custom. They-usually-put-a-get-well-card-on-them-too. But-it's-just-a-really-sweet-thing-to-do. You-can-try-it-if-you-want."

The Seeker thought for a moment. He had always wanted to try a few human customs. And who knows? Maybe the gesture would help Optimus get well.

"Okay. I guess it couldn't hurt to try it." Blurr smiled and continued, "Great. And-I-know-where-you-can-get-some."

"Oh, really?" Blurr nodded. "We-have-a-little-park-here-in-Autobot-City. And-we-put-some-plants-native-to-Cybertron-here-and-the-soil-here-on-Earth-has-been-so-great-for-their-development. It's-ten-times-as-good-as-the-soil-on-Cybertron. You-should-see-some-of-the-plants-they're-huge!"

Starscream laughed and answered, "I will have to study some of the soil to see what makes our plants grow so well here."

Blurr laughed as well. "Yeah-we-would-really-like-to-know-what-it-is."

"Could you please take me to the park? I don't really know my way around here."

"Of-course-then-I'll-take-you-to-the-med-bay. Let's-go!"

Starscream chuckled. It appeared he had already made a new friend here.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were in the med bay with their mates. Sideswipe was lying on his back as Ratchet applied a gel to his abdomen. He shivered as the medic took a device and rubbed the gel all over the bump in his stomach.

"Geez, Ratch! This stuff's cold!"

Ratchet snickered. "It's the only way I can see inside your reproductive chamber short of cutting you open."

The CMO looked at a screen then smiled as a picture started to come into focus. "Ah, there's the little one." His smiled faded when the picture came into better focus.

"Oh no."

"What?" Sideswipe asked concern in his tone. Red Alert took his mate's hand and asked, "Is there something wrong?"

"No…Not with the sparklings anyway."

"_Sparklings?"_ Sideswipe emphasized the word to make sure he had heard the medic right. Ratchet nodded, "You're carrying twin sparklings."

"Twins!" the red Lambo said excitedly. Red Alert smiled at his mate, then looked at Ratchet questioningly. "What's so bad about that?"

"Hey Red," Sideswipe stated happily, "Maybe they'll be just like me and their Uncle Sunstreaker."

"That's what," Ratchet answered dismally. He looked at the monitor and sighed, "But I'm hoping at least _one_ will not end up like their carrier. One's a mech, the other's a femme."

Sideswipe snuggled into Red Alert's side. The security officer smiled and stroked his mate's knuckles with his thumb. Ratchet smiled a little at the sight of the two happy parents to be. He cleaned the gel from Sideswipe's abdomen. When the red twin got off the berth, the CMO gestured for the yellow one to come lay down.

Bluestreak sat beside his mate and watched Ratchet work.

The medic grabbed a tube and squeezed the same substance onto Sunstreaker's stomach, then repeated the process that he had with his brother. He watched the monitor as the image slowly came into focus again. The medic groaned.

"Twins," he explained.

Bluestreak suddenly began laughing. Sunstreaker looked at his mate quizzically and asked, "What's so funny Streak?"

After he composed himself, the mech began to explain, "You and Sideswipe do everything together. You play pranks together; you get in trouble together; and you do jet-judo together. You also get bonded at the same time; you start carrying at the same time; and now you're both gonna have twins. I just think it's kinda funny."

Ratchet chuckled amusedly and continued, "And they carry the same genders. Mech and femme."

Sunstreaker started giggling after a moment of thought. When he mulled it over in his processor, it was kind of funny.

A moment later, they heard the med bay doors open. The twins looked at who was coming in and had to fight their first instinct. Their first instinct was to jump the Transformer that had walked in. Until they remembered he was a Neutral now. And the fact that he was unarmed and Blurr was with him stopped the Lambo twins as well.

Starscream was carrying a small vase filled with flowers. Fire blossoms, water tigers, and sky daisies from Cybertron. Each flower brought out and complemented the other well.

Blurr began explaining why Ratchet's patient was late getting in. "We-ran-into-each-other-in-the-hall-and-we-started-talking-and-we-were-really-getting-along-so-when-he-told-me-he-was-going-to-the-med-bay-to-see-Optimus-I-suggested-he-bring-him-some-flowers-so-I-took-him-to-the-park-then-I-started-showing-him-around-the-city-and-we-got-really-side-tracked-and-when-we-realized-we-had-been-hanging-out-for-nearly-two-mega-cycles-we-headed-right-back-here-he's-really-fun-to-be-around-he's-nothing-like-the-Starscream-we-thought-he-was-and-"

"Blurr," Starscream laughed as he silenced the speed talking mech. "You don't have to tell them everything."

"But-I-want-to-I-had-a-really-great-time-with-you-and-I-want-them-to-know-how-fun-and-great-and-smart-you-are-don't-you?"

"I understand. But you'll short circuit your vocalizer and their audios if you don't slow down a little." Starscream laughed again.

The Lambo twins and their mates looked at Starscream with disbelieving optics. He had just _asked_ Blurr to stop talking about _him_. And he had just shown concern for Blurr and them. And his laugh put them in an even greater sense of shock.

It sounded so…natural…and good natured. It lacked the evil that they had become used to hearing. Even his voice, despite the highness and shrillness of it, was good natured.

Which made them wonder. How much of what they thought they knew about Starscream was actually true. Because there was no way this could be the Starscream they thought they knew.

Ratchet only smiled gently at the still healing Seeker and asked, "Come to visit your mate?"

The jet-former nodded. "And to get my wings and sparkling looked over." The CMO nodded.

The Seeker walked to the berth Optimus now occupied and sat the vase down on a night stand by the berth. Then…he just looked at him.

Optimus' battle mask was down and all his wounds were now patched up. Starscream was pretty sure Ratchet had fixed his repair systems and they were now at work on what he had missed. His wounds would be healed in no time.

But he still had no idea when or if Optimus would wake up.

He stroked the side of Optimus' face. He looked so peaceful…He looked like he was only in recharge. But he wasn't waking up as he usually would when the Seeker caressed his face like this.

Starscream brought his sky blue index and middle finger to his dark grey lips, then placed them on Optimus' silver ones.

Dumbfounded, everyone watched the Seeker. He looked so sad and…none of them could describe how he must've felt. But they could understand it to a degree. They would feel the exact same way if they were in his place.

Sideswipe took a breath then let it out. "Starscream," he stated calmly. The Seeker looked at the red twin.

"Yes?"

"I've always known you as a no good, traitorous glitch…But…I'm seeing that I was wrong about you. All of us Autobots are…and…" Sideswipe struggled to say what was on his mind.

When he couldn't get it out, Sunstreaker helped, "What I think he wants to say is, Optimus trusted you enough to accept your information."

"And have you as a bondmate," Sideswipe added.

Sunstreaker nodded and continued, "And we think you've helped almost everyone of our faction in some way or another."

"So…if Optimus trusted you…"

"We can learn to trust you, too."

Ratchet smiled. He never thought he'd see the day when the twins would do something responsible.

"And we'll try not to play jet-judo on you and your trine," Sideswipe stated jokeningly. Starscream smiled amusedly, "I greatly appreciate that. And I'm sure they will too…Thank you." Both twins smiled at the Seeker.

This would be difficult.

Very difficult.

But they felt they had to give him a chance. Especially since he was carrying the offspring of their leader.

Sunstreaker looked at his mate, whom had yet to say anything. He gave him a swift and gentle kick. Bluestreak got the message quickly.

"Welcome to the Autobots, Starscream. Unless you don't want to be an Autobot. But I just figured because your mate is an Autobot and technically you've been working for the Autobots that you are one. And you have a lot of aspects of an Autobot too. And-"

"Love," Sunstreaker clasped his mate's shoulder, mercifully silencing him, and stated, "You're rambling."

"….Sorry."

Starscream chuckled, "I understand what you mean though. Thanks." The Seeker looked at Red Alert then everyone else in the room. He lowered his helm. "I'm sorry," he apologized, "For everything I may have put you through."

"The fact that you helped us and our cause for the past few Earth years, helps your cause," Red Alert tried to reassure, "If only a little."

Starscream smiled sadly and looked back at his mate.

Ratchet sighed. "Alright, everyone but Starscream, out."

The other mechs obeyed the medic without question. None of them wanted to have a wrench or any other tool thrown at them.

Starscream looked at him questioningly, then he was gestured to sit on the berth Sunstreaker had occupied only moments before. The Seeker gently caressed Optimus' face before obeying.

He laid down on the berth and Ratchet began removing the temporary plating on his wing. The sheet of metal came off fairly easily and the cuts over the Decepticon insignia looked a lot better than yesterday. But they still stung a little.

"That's good. Your repair systems have almost finished with these gashes. Is there anything about them bothering you?"

"They still hurt. But just a little."

Ratchet examined the cuts. "It appears that you have an infection."

"…An infection?"

"Yep."

"I was in space when I inflicted that wound. How do I get an infection in space?"

"Several ways. How did you inflict the wound?"

"I tried to claw the emblem off."

"Well something from your hands might have gotten into the wounds. Thus infecting it. I think I have something that'll kill it before it does any harm."

The medic went to a cabinet and pulled out a jar. Starscream watched as he opened the lid and scooped a little of the jar's contents onto his index and middle finger. The moment the red digits touched his wing, the stinging got worse. He hissed in pain as the medic continued rubbing the gel into the gashes.

"Sorry," Ratchet apologized, "But the pain means it's working."

"…Great."

A few moments later, the stinging ebbed away and was replaced by a cool tingling feeling. Ratchet examined the wound then stated, "Shouldn't be long before we can work on getting the emblem off you."

"And how exactly do you plan to do that?"

Ratchet smirked, "The least painful way I know how. Cover it up."

Starscream shrugged, "Whatever works for you."

The medic covered the cuts again and went to the other wing. "Let's see how your repair systems are doing with this one."

The CMO removed the plating and examined the gaping hole in the Seeker's wing. It wasn't as big as yesterday and it wasn't hurting anymore. "Looks like my calculations may be off a little."

"Yeah. I forgot to mention, I upgraded my repair systems when I realized that I was carrying. I wanted to make sure that if I took a beating from Megatron, I could heal quickly so my little one wouldn't have to suffer."

"So my estimated time?"

"With my repair systems, are cut in half. My wounds should be healed in just a few weeks."

"Good to know. Well, after I check your sparkling, you can go about your business."

He put the plating back on the wing and began running an ultra sound on him. "Ratchet?" Starscream began, remembering how he had felt a few hours ago.

"Yes?" The medic listened to the Seeker, but kept his focus on the ultra sound.

"This morning, I felt…weak. Is that normal during the carrying process?"

Ratchet smiled as the results of the ultra sound came to his data pad. He answered as he read over the results. "If your sparkling has started construction on its protoform, it is."

"…Has it?"

"Mm-hm. It just got started."

"How….How does it make its body?"

"It takes the materials it requires from you. Your energon and other materials that your body has formed especially for this cause."

"What do you mean by that?"

"When a Transformer begins carrying, our bodies prepare for the growing sparkling. While it's just a new spark in the reproductive chamber, our body starts creating new materials. Such as soft, fragile metal plating, small extra wiring, cabling, circuits, and many other materials. When our body has finished creating what the sparkling needs, the little one begins using them to begin construction of its protoform. Once it has completed the construction, they spend the rest of the carrying period growing inside the reproductive chamber."

"That's very interesting. Do you know how twins or multiple sparklings are formed?"

"The simple explanation is: on the way down to the reproductive chamber, the spark splits."

"Hm…So how's my sparkling?"

"It's doing great. Even better than yesterday."

"Amazing what refueling on clean energon will do."

Ratchet chuckled and continued, "It should be finished with its protoform in about two months."

"Good. I'm finished?"

"You're finished. You are free to go."

"Thanks."

Starscream got up and went back to Optimus' berth. He pulled a chair beside the berth and sat down. Ratchet watched as the Seeker took the mech's dark blue hand in his light blue one.

"All of his systems have been repaired," the medic informed him, "The rest is up to him."

Starscream nodded.

The medic decided it would be best to leave him be. So he went to his office and closed the door, leaving the Seeker alone with his mate.

Starscream gripped Optimus' hand hoping he could feel it. He hoped Optimus could hear what was said. He hoped he knew the Seeker was carrying his sparkling. He hoped he knew his mate was right beside him. He hoped for so many things.

"Optimus," Starscream didn't know if his lover could hear him, but that wouldn't stop him from trying to reach him, "I hope you heard but….I'm carrying. I'm carrying your sparkling…You're going to be a father…Please don't leave me…Don't leave me to raise our sparkling without you."

Starscream felt tears building up on the rims of his optics. "I need you."

Starscream was surprised by what happened next. Optimus did not wake up. But he gently gripped the Seeker's hand. Starscream smiled. He had the strangest feeling that Optimus had heard him.

He would be coming back to him.


	10. Chapter 10

6

**Sunset and New Dawn  
Chapter 10: Sunset **

Two weeks later…

Prowl was in his office, going through some data pads. Things had been very interesting, yet peaceful, the past few weeks.

It took the Autobots a few days to get used to them, but the Seekers were getting along well with them and had adapted well to their new environment. Starscream and Skywarp hung around with the other carriers. And Thundercracker was talking a lot with the other fathers to be.

Optimus' condition was getting better and better with each passing day. And Prowl had the strangest feeling that Starscream was the cause of it.

And best of all, the Decepticons hadn't shown their faces since their attempted siege of the Autobot City.

The screen on the tactician's desk buzzed loudly, bringing him out of his thoughts. He looked and saw he had an in-coming message from Red Alert. He pressed a button to answer it and the security mech's visage came into focus on the screen.

"Yes Red Alert?"

"The new leader of the Decepticons, Soundwave, wishes to speak with you, sir."

Speak of the devils and they shall appear.

"Put him through, Red."

"Yes sir."

Prowl smiled a little as the screen went blank. Several Autobots had gone through changes in the past few weeks. In Red Alert's case, he had become a lot calmer and had started spending more time with Sideswipe.

Apparently nearly being killed by Megatron and nearly losing his mate and unborn children to the tyrant put his priorities in order. He realized that life was too short to always live in fear. And that he should spend every nano-second he could with his loved ones.

The smile on Prowl's face faded when Soundwave's masked visage came onto his monitor.

"Soundwave," he greeted coolly.

"Query: Where is Prime?"

"Optimus is indisposed at the moment. I'm taking over for him until he is well."

"Query: Where are Starscream and his trine?"

"With us. And that's all you're going to find out."

"Understandable. Decepticons: Wish to surrender to Autobots."

Prowl looked at the new Decepticon leader with indifference. "Is this some sort of trick?"

"Answer: No. Decepticons: Have wanted to surrender to Autobots for over four vorns before leaving Cybertron. Fear of Megatron prevented us from doing so."

Prowl continued to stare at the masked mech. He had a few doubts about the Decepticons wanting to surrender just like that. But something in his spark told him that they were just as eager to end this war as the Autobots were.

"Soundwave, meet me outside Autobot City. We will discuss the terms of your surrender and the terms of peace there."

Soundwave bowed his head. "Thank you."

Then the screen went blank again.

Several mega-cycles later…

Skyfire and Skywarp were laughing their air pumps out. "You're serious?" Skywarp asked through his mirth. "Starscream did _that_?"

"Yeah, he did," Skyfire answered through a fit of giggling. "He proved he couldn't hold his high grade that well. But it was kinda my fault."

"I'll say! Thunder and I figured out long ago that when Starscream says he doesn't want any high grade to just leave him alone. How did you manage to get him that over-energized?"

"The power of persuasion, my dear Skywarp."

Skywarp started laughing again.

The purple jet-former, once he had laughing out of his system, spared the new addition on his wings a glance. The new red Autobot emblem complemented his wings much better than the Decepticon one, in his opinion.

Ratchet had painted over the purple emblems and then painted the red ones on them. He did the same to Thundercracker and Starscream. The red jet-former's wing had been a little tricky. Ratchet painted over what was left of the Decepticon emblem with some difficulty because of the new scars. And painting the Autobot insignia had been even trickier, but he managed. Starscream would have to wait a little while to get the symbol on the other wing. It still had some healing to do.

A moment later, Starscream walked into the room. Skywarp and Skyfire were still laughing.

"What's so funny?" he asked as he sat beside the shuttle-mech.

Skywarp's laughter became impossibly louder and even more uncontrolled. Skyfire recovered from his mirth first to meet with the quizzical gaze of Starscream. He cleared his throat and answered the red Seeker's previous question, "Sorry Star, I was just telling Skywarp a little story from mine and your days in the Academy."

"Oh really? Which one?"

"Uhh…I can't recall…Is that a blue jay out there?"

"Skyfire."

"…Yes?"

"Don't play blonde. That's Skywarp's department."

Starscream had picked up a lot more sayings from watching television and hanging around several of the Autobots. Skywarp stopped laughing immediately when he heard the comment.

"Hey!"

Starscream stifled a snicker and continued, "No offense Warpy."

"Some taken," the purple jet answered with a pout. Starscream chuckled then returned his attention to Skyfire.

"Well?"

The shuttle-former grew uncomfortable under his friend's reading gaze. "Well…you remember that party?"

"Which one?"

"The one where everyone was celebrating their graduation."

Starscream thought for a moment. Skywarp decided to give him a hint. "I had no idea you knew how to table dance Screamer."

Starscream's optics widened as the memory hit him like ten tons of scrap metal. Skywarp burst out laughing again and Skyfire prepared for the oncoming storm.

Starscream looked at the larger mech, his gaze becoming hard and steely.

"You didn't," he snarled lowly at the shuttle-mech.

"Sorry."

"You!"

Skywarp flinched back at the shriek of rage that erupted from Starscream's vocalizer. Skyfire yelped in surprise when the Seeker leaped up and smacked him on the head.

"You. Promised. Not. To. Tell. _ANYONE!_" With every pause he hit the shuttle-mech, each blow harder than the last.

"I'm-ow!-sorry. It just-ouch!-slipped out."

Skywarp took pity upon the poor shuttle-mech and decided to help him out. He stood up and walked toward his enraged trine leader. He began stroking his wings and in less than a nano-klick, Starscream turned on Skywarp and exclaimed, "Don't tell me to calm down!"

"Starscream, you're acting on hormones. And the negative energy you're projecting is very bad for your sparkling. It can hear and sense everything that's going on outside the reproductive chamber. And, at the moment, you're most likely scaring it. Not to mention the negative energy is stressful to you. So it's in yours and your sparkling's best interest to calm down."

Starscream contemplated this for a moment before sitting back down and crossing his arms.

"I'm still pissed at you," he stated calmly to Skyfire.

"I said I was sorry."

"I will _think_ about forgiving you."

At that moment, their comm. links buzzed to life.

"**Attention all Autobots," **Prowl's voice sounded in their heads on the Autobots' open comm. frequency. **"The Decepticons have surrendered. I repeat, the Decepticons have surrendered." **

Starscream felt his spark stop for a moment at hearing this. He knew it was inevitable, but he just hadn't expected it to happen so quickly.

"**The Autobots have won the war! It's over!" **

Starscream smiled when he heard the cheering coming from the other rooms of the building. He got up from his seat and walked to the window. He opened it and the cheering became louder. All of Autobot City was screaming their vocalizers out over their victory and the long awaited war's end.

Starscream looked over his shoulder and chuckled when he saw Skywarp whooping and hollering and jumping around like a sparkling hyped up on sweetened energon. Skyfire was laughing at the sight.

"Skyfire."

The shuttle-mech managed to contain his mirth long enough to look at Starscream. "Yes?"

"I forgive you."

Starscream smiled as he opened a window in his room.

The night sky was dark and was completed with bright, beautiful stars and the perfect full moon. There was a celebration going on outside and he had the best view to watch it. He sat on the window sill and watched the Autobots dance and celebrate below him.

Skyfire and the others that were going, invited him to go, but he preferred to watch from his room. The crowd was just too big for him to enjoy himself.

He touched and caressed his abdomen. Ever since the sparkling had begun construction of its body, he had felt drained and exhausted a lot more often.

His thoughts began to wonder to Optimus.

He wished that he was awake, so he could see this; could see his faction celebrating their victory over the Decepticons. See the first day of true peace and the end of the war. But he would be awake to experience the peace for stellar-cycles to come. He would experience it with the Seeker and their sparkling.

Starscream was brought out of his thoughts by a loud whistling noise. He looked to see that the Autobots had started setting off fireworks.

Starscream gasped as the first one exploded, illuminating the night with bright red glowing flowers. As they began to fade another was lit and zoomed toward the sky. Blue butterflies fluttered on the cool night breeze before disappearing into green sparkles and raining down on the crowd below.

For several mega-cycles, the fireworks illuminated the night. The celebrations and the fireworks show ended with a grand finale.

Several fireworks zoomed into the sky and exploded at the same time. The sky was lit up by a giant version of the bright red Autobot insignia. Everyone below, and Starscream even, cheered when they saw their mark. The cheers died down and faded as the emblem did.

Starscream sighed before closing the window and walking toward the door. He left his room and headed down to the med bay. He wanted to see Optimus before he went into recharge.

He arrived at his destination in two klicks. Ratchet still hadn't come by to turn off the lights for the night, which gave Starscream a few klicks to visit his mate.

He smiled as he sat beside Optimus' berth. He held his hand as he usually did and talked to him. "Hi, Optimus." This had become part of his daily tradition. Some of the Autobots thought he was crazy for talking to their leader.

They thought he couldn't hear the Seeker.

Starscream didn't really care what they thought. He knew Optimus could hear him. And if it led him back to him, he would keep talking.

"I've got good news for you," he continued, giving his mate's hand a gentle and loving squeeze. "The Decepticons surrendered. The war's finally over."

He paused thinking of a way to describe how he felt about it.

"Your Autobots had a celebration tonight. I wish you could've seen the fireworks show. It was amazing. And changes are already being made on Cybertron. Several mechs have realized that this war would've never happened if it weren't for the council and senate. There's going to be a debate soon about replacing them. And Seekers might actually have a chance to become senators and part of the council now. Things are getting so much better for my kind already. We might actually survive as a race now…"

Starscream told his love everything that Prowl had told him. His excitement grew as he pictured how Cybertron was about to change.

He paused for a moment.

He could go on and on about how things were getting better for his kind and many other beings who grew up and now lived in Vos.

"Optimus," he began softly, looking at the mech's handsome face, "My biggest dream is finally coming true. Seeker's have a chance of survival now. Our sparkling can be raised and can grow in a better environment than what I grew up in. Our sparkling is going to have so much more. And Seekers are finally getting what we as a people deserve…Our sparkling will grow up knowing it's loved…But…my dream won't be complete…without you in it…"

Starscream's thoughts drifted to the days he spent with Optimus. Overlooking the ocean, watching the birds fly, listening and admiring nature…experiencing those wonderful, long, slow, and passionate kisses. Making love as the sun set behind the horizon. With that thought, Starscream smiled. He got up from his seat and cupped Optimus' cheek.

"Optimus, do you remember the sunsets at our meeting place? How beautiful they were? That's exactly how beautiful all of this is. This is the sunset of the war and the old age."

The Seeker leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on his mate's lips. When he parted from him, he laid on his side beside his lover. He put an arm over his chest then whispered, "Thank you Optimus…You made all of this possible…Made me hopeful…I love you."

Starscream off-lined his optics and just laid beside his mate. Before he knew it, he fell into recharge in the med bay.

Ratchet arrived several klicks later and couldn't help but smile at the scene of Starscream recharging peacefully beside his mate. The medic walked to the berth and put a spare blanket over the Seeker. Then he turned off the lights and left the med bay.

If he had stayed a few klicks longer, he would've heard Optimus.

He would've heard him whisper, "St…Star…scream…"

* * *

Sorry for the long wait guys. But here it is, and I've got good news for you. Because of the delay for this chapter, it gave me a huge jump start on several of the chapters for this story. So hopefully, the next update will be much quiker than this one. See ya soon and hope you enjoy this chapter. :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Sunset and New Dawn  
Chapter 11: Questions and Facts**

Starscream was sitting on the edge of the cliff at the meeting place he and his mate visited so often. The sun was already halfway down. The Seeker smiled and caressed his abdomen. He was due any day now and as far as he knew the sparkling was healthy and strong.

The jet-former flinched when he heard the sound of ped-steps. He looked over his shoulder and his anxiety faded instantly.

Optimus smiled at his mate and sat beside him. "Sorry I'm late Love. Prowl wanted to show me something."

"It's okay."

Starscream snuggled into his mate's side as he wrapped an arm around his waist. He sighed contentedly. Optimus had awoken from his coma a few days after the Decepticons had surrendered. He had been thrilled with the news that he would soon become a father.

The mech nuzzled the Seeker's helm and stroked his abdomen.

"I love you," he whispered against his helm. Starscream smiled and looked up into his beautiful azure optics. "I love you too."

Optimus cupped the Seeker's cheek and stroked the line that went from the bottom of his optic down to his chin. He leaned toward him and the jet mimicked his movements.

Before their lips could meet, Starscream was suddenly yanked to his feet. "So this is what you were hiding from me all those years!" a horrible, cold voice roared menacingly in his audios. Starscream looked at who had grabbed him horrified.

"M-Megatron?" he stammered, "But how? I killed you. I threw your body into the sun."

"Then how is it I'm still here traitor?"

The silver mech put stasis cuffs onto him and threw him will all his strength. Starscream cried out in pain as he landed on the hard ground and hit his helm against a boulder.

"Starscream!" Optimus got up to help his stunned and frightened mate. Just as he came to the Seeker's side, he was shot in the back by Megatron's fusion canon. He fell to the ground hard.

"Not so fast Prime."

"Optimus!"

Megatron chuckled evilly at the look of fear in Starscream's optics. The Seeker watched in horror as he stalked toward him and his unconscious mate. He tried to move, tried to do anything, but the stasis cuffs prevented him from doing so.

The silver tyrant grabbed Optimus' shoulder and picked him up easily. He held him before Starscream's gaze before impaling him with his bare fist. Optimus screamed as Megatron's fist went through his chest.

"Optimus!" Starscream yelled as his mate's energon blood splattered all over his body. He saw that Megatron had Optimus' golden spark within his fist. With one powerful squeeze, he crushed the semi's spark, killing him.

He threw the dead husk that was the Matrix bearer's body to the side, but not until after extracting the Matrix of Leadership from his chassie. "With this, I will destroy the Autobot filth," Megatron stated smugly admiring his prize, "Yourself included Starscream. But…" He put the Matrix in his subspace and pulled out an energon dagger before continuing, "Not before I have your sparkling."

"My sparkling?" Starscream asked in a panic, "What do you want with my sparkling?"

Megatron kneeled down beside him, draping his arm lazily over his knee, "You're the genus Starscream. You tell me. Exactly how many Primes have had children?"

The Seeker thought for a moment. There had been hundreds of Primes in the history of Cybertron. He knew them all from the first Prime down to Optimus. But he had never heard of any having bondmates or sparklings.

"None," Starscream stated, panic still decorating his tone. Megatron smirked and answered, "Very good Starscream. No Prime, other than your beloved Optimus, has ever had a sparkling."

"What does that have to do with anything? It doesn't explain why you want mine."

Megatron sighed, feeling quite bored. "The Matrix is one with a Prime's spark, correct?"

"…Yes."

"When you and Prime spark-bonded, did you ever see memories that were not yours or his?"

"That's none of your business."

The truth was he had occasionally skidded across a memory that looked like it had taken place in ancient Cybertron.

Megatron smirked, seeming to read his mind. "Those memories belonged to the Matrix. Ever Prime's memories are stored within it, to teach future Primes of how far we've come as Cybertronians. But along with the memories, something else is stored within the Matrix. Power. Every time a Prime dies or gives up the Matrix to the next generation, a fraction of their power is stored within the artifact and is then given to the next Prime. However, a Prime is always taught to only tap into that power in dire emergencies. Now, can you tell me how powerful a mech would be if he accessed the full power of the Matrix today?"

"…He would be…unstoppable."

"Exactly. But when your sparkling was created, it received some of the Matrix's power. Your offspring is not only a child of a Prime…But a child of the Matrix. Raised in the hands of Autobots, it would be a powerful source of good. But raised in my hands, it could be a weapon of mass destruction."

Starscream's optics widened in horror. Megatron chuckled evilly at the look. The Seeker found the strength to fight off the effects of the stasis-cuffs and thrashed about wildly, trying to free himself.

"I _won't _let you have my sparkling!" the jet-former screeched at the top of his vocalizer.

Megatron threw his head back and laughed at him. "You don't have a choice." He used on hand to stop Starscream's struggling and brought the other holding the dagger toward his abdomen.

"No! You can't have it!"

"Oh do shut up Starscream."

The Seeker wailed in pain as the dagger pierced his stomach. "And stop thrashing. We wouldn't want to harm the little one, now would we?"

The dagger shank in enough to get past the reproductive chamber but not harm the sparkling. Tears streamed down Starscream's face and he continued to scream and wail in pain as Megatron cut his abdomen open.

"No!" he shrieked in misery, "Please stop!"

Megatron only laughed and continued.

Finally, Starscream heard a cry as his sparkling was taken from him. Megatron swiftly cut the energon line that kept the infant attached to its carrier.

The sparkling thrashed and wailed as Megatron held it. Starscream turned his head in an attempt to see his offspring. He could only see the tyrant, who was obscuring his view.

Megatron smirked at the still wailing infant, then looked at Starscream and smugly stated, "Your brat has Optimus' optics."

Tears continued to flow from Starscream's optics. "Please…" he begged weakly, "Let me see my sparkling."

He was dying. He knew it. His chassie was sliced open and he was losing mass amounts of energon and other vital fluids.

Megatron chuckled evilly before stating, "Sorry, I don't want it to have any memories of you…Here Starscream. Let me put you out of your misery!"

Megatron raised the dagger over his helm and brought it down toward Starscream's spark. Before it reached its mark, the Seeker heard a loud cry.

It was louder than the sparkling's wails and it sounded like a child's voice. A child that was only a few vorns old and it wasn't crying.

It was talking.

Screaming.

"_DADDY! WAKE UP!"_

Starscream screamed as he bolted up from his berth and sat straight up. He on-lined his optics and looked around his environment rapidly.

He was in Autobot City.

In his berthroom.

He continued looking around to be sure of where he was. When his gaze came to a clock by his berth, he looked at the date.

He sighed with relief when he did. He was only five months into the carrying process. Megatron was dead, and Optimus was still in stasis-lock.

Starscream realized he was shivering, and he was covered in cold sweat, he was also taking in great gulps of air. That had to be one of the worst dreams he had ever experienced.

He began to feel very nauseous and the room looked like a blurred mess. He got up from his berth and slowly made his way to the wash-racks. He entered the room and turned on the shower head, making sure the water was at its coldest setting. He stood under the cold spray for several klicks, before he fell down on his hands and knees and threw-up on the tiled floor.

He coughed for several nano-klicks after he had emptied his tanks of all its contents. When he had caught his breath he shook. He stared at the glowing purplish-pink gooey looking substance on the floor as the water washed it down the drain.

He never wanted to experience that nightmare again. But he realized that his dream, while horrible and terrifying, raised several questions in his mind.

Mainly if what he and Megatron had discussed was real?

It appeared he would be keeping himself busy in the Autobot City library, now that they had more reading and research materials available. And it wouldn't hurt to talk to Ratchet about it either.

Starscream got up and turned off the showerhead when it had washed away the remainder of the foul smelling substance. As he watched the last of the goo travel down the drain, he began to think about the many changes Cybertron had undergone in the course of the past three months.

The council and senate members had been kicked out of their offices and positions. Some quite literally. And were replaced with more open minded mechs, femmes, and there were even a few Seekers on the council as well. Things had gotten so much better for Seekers everywhere in so little time. It was almost unbelievable how well things were getting.

Starscream smiled a little as his infant shifted in his reproductive chamber. He still didn't know its gender, but he would in a few mega-cycles. It had finally finished its body and was already putting it to use. He thought it enjoyed kicking, since it did that particular activity to his tanks and energon lines on a daily basis when it completed that part of its body.

He put his hand on his abdomen and could've sworn that he felt a smaller one against his. He was proven right when the tiny hand started stroking his palm through his reproductive tank.

He was too shocked by the gesture to pull away.

No sparkling was that aware of everything while still in the chamber. All sparklings were aware, some more than others. They could also feel the carrier's feelings and distress.

Suddenly Starscream remembered the last part of his dream. He remembered what had caused him to wake up. The voice that had shouted, "Daddy! Wake up!"

"No," he whispered to himself. "It couldn't have been…Could it?"

The sparkling shifted again before going completely still. He shook his head to clear it and left the wash-racks. He went to his living room and filled a cube with energon before sitting down on the couch. He turned on the T.V. and changed it to the weather channel as he drank his energon. He wanted to know if the weather would be good for a little walk before he went to the library.

It wasn't.

According to the human, it would be raining for most of the morning.

There was a loud buzz in his head as someone tried to com. him. He answered it. **"Starscream here." **

"**Star!" **

The Seeker jumped when Skywarp shouted his name over the link. **"Skywarp, what is it?" **he asked, mildly irritated. **"It's Skyfire!" **

"**Skyfire?" **

Starscream was on his peds at the mention of his friend's name. **"What's wrong? Is he okay?" **

"**He's just gone into labor! Get down to the med-bay quick!" **

Starscream was already out the door when the word "labor" left Skywarp's vocalizer. **"On my way."**

Several mega-cycles later, several Autobots were outside the med-bay. Wheeljack was a complete wreck because not only was his mate in labor, but Skyfire had been hurt beforehand. Starscream had been filled in about what happened as soon as he had arrived.

Apparently, Skyfire had been walking down some stairs when he tripped and fell down the rest of the way. When he reached the bottom, his energon broke and he went into labor. It was a good thing Blurr had been walking with him, or else who knows what else could've happened.

There was a loud cry Starscream recognized as Skyfire. He wasn't sure what to make of it. He didn't know whether it was a good or bad thing.

Screaming usually meant that someone was in pain or frightened. But in this case, screaming meant the sparkling was being born. Another mega-cycle later there was another loud cry from the shuttle-mech. First Aid came out and motioned for Wheeljack to enter. He moved with speed that matched Blurr's.

Starscream chuckled.

The main reason Wheeljack was allowed in first, was because it was tradition for the creator to cut the energon line that kept their offspring connected to their mate.

A moment later, everyone heard crying as the sparkling took his first breath of life. Ratchet came out with a small smile on his face.

"How's Sky?" Skywarp asked the medic. Ratchet chuckled and answered, "He and the sparkling are just fine." Starscream leaned back in his seat and asked, "His little tumble didn't do anything to harm the infant?"

"No. He's a tough little guy. Now, all of you scram. Skyfire needs his rest."

Everyone obyed immediately, except Starscream. The medic stared at him and asked, "Something I can help you with?"

"…Yes…There is. I have a question I need to ask you…In private." Ratchet quirked an optic ridge. "What sort of question?"

"…One that involves my sparkling."

The medic crossed his arms over his chest. _'What in the name of Primus is he going on about?'_

"Alright," he answered aloud, seeing the look of uncertainty and worry in Starscream's optics. "Follow me."

Starscream got up and followed the CMO into the med-bay. As they walked towards his office, Skyfire greeted his friend, "Hey Star." Starscream paused and looked at the exhausted shuttle-mech.

Wheeljack was sitting by his mate's berth, the most loving and proud gaze in his optics. Starscream smiled a little and greeted. "Hey Sky. How are you?" Skyfire laughed tiredly, "I'm great. Never been better."

"You look like you've fought the whole Decepticon army on your own."

"Falling down a flight a stairs then having a sparkling isn't exactly an easy task…Speaking of which…" Skyfire looked down at a small bundle he now held in his arms. The bundle moved and the shuttle-mech smiled before returning his gaze to Starscream again, "Would you like to see him?"

Starscream's smile grew. He looked at Ratchet to be sure it was okay. The medic sighed and answered, "Go on. Come into my office when you're done."

Starscream walked the short distance to Skyfire's berth and sat down. The shuttle-mech uncovered the infant's head. The sparkling's optics were off-lined and his tiny chest rose and fell as he recharged. The tiny mech looked more like his carrier than his father, but he had Wheeljack's coloring.

His face was a light shade of grey and the rest of his body were different hues of green, white, light grey, and a splash of red here and there. He would definably grow to be shuttle-former. He was a bit larger than the average sparkling.

A few moments later, the infant yawned as he awoke from recharge. His optics sparked a few times before they on-lined. The sparkling rubbed his optics then stared at Starscream. The Seeker was stunned by his optics. They weren't blue or azure, like most Autobots. They were pure aquamarine.

"Skyfire," he began awed, "He's beautiful."

"Thank you." The infant looked up at his carrier and cooed curiously. Skyfire smiled at the newborn. "That's Starscream," he informed him, "He's our friend." The mechling looked back at the Seeker and cooed again.

His father gently caressed his helm and stated, "He'll know you soon enough Starscream." The infant squealed happily and attempted to snatch his father's finger. Starscream and the new parents laughed at him when he captured and stuck Wheeljack's finger in his mouth.

"So, what are you going to name him?" Starscream asked. Skyfire looked at Wheeljack. The mech nodded to his mate. "We're naming him after my father," Skyfire answered, "Auron."

"Auron." Starscream smiled liking the sound of the name. He looked at his friend and continued, "I think it suits him." Skyfire chuckled and asked, "What are you going to name your sparkling?"

"…I don't know…I haven't really thought about it." He rubbed the back of his helm while looked away from the new family. His gaze rested on Optimus' form. His spark froze in his chest as he remembered his dream.

And his reason for being here.

"I've have to go…Sorry." Skyfire watched as the Seeker stood to leave. "That's okay," he stated, "See you soon?"

"Yeah…maybe." Starscream waved good-bye as he walked towards Ratchet's office. His gaze lingered on Optimus as he walked through the door.

"So," Ratchet began, "You came to me because of a dream?"

"Correct."

"Why?"

"It's got me wondering about something."

"Starscream, I'm not a shrink, I can't tell you what your dream means."

"I'm not asking you to."

"Then what are you asking?"

"…To find out more about the Matrix. Prove to me whether my dream is wrong or not. That there was or wasn't one other Prime besides Optimus that had a mate and sparkling. That the Matrix couldn't or could have collected all the power my dream says it has…Prove to me whether the Matrix did or didn't give my sparkling some of its power."

Ratchet gave Starscream an understanding, but concerned look. "And what happens if I prove your dream right?"

"…"

Starscream placed his hand on his abdomen. And once again, he felt a smaller one against his. "If you prove my dream right…then we may be dealing with one of the most powerful Primes this 'verse will ever know."

"And…is that a good or bad thing?"

"…I don't know…I think…it's a little of both…"

Ratchet stared at Starscream for several klicks. He sighed and stated, "I'll see what I can dig up. And, if you don't mind, I'd also like to talk to Perceptor, Wheeljack, and Skyfire about this. They might be able to find more than I can."

"Okay." Starscream caressed his abdomen as Ratchet continued to stare at him. "If you'd like," the CMO began, "After I get Skyfire's sparkling checked out and I get the new family out of here, I could do an ultra-sound for you. See the gender of your little one and see how it's developing."

The Seeker smiled sadly. Every time he pictured having a sparkling, he always pictured his mate being by his side the whole carrying period….And seeing their child for the first time together.

"I'd like that. When should I come back?"

But he couldn't wait for Optimus to wake up forever. He had to move on and live…For his sparkling's sake he had to.

"I'd say about two mega-cycles. Think you can make that?" Starscream nodded then got up from his seat and left the medic's office. He looked toward Skyfire and saw the new family, peacefully recharging.

He chuckled quietly at the sight.

He looked at the berth that Optimus still occupied and felt his spark sink. He had been waiting for him for three months. He wished his mate was awake. Awake and with him. He really wanted Optimus to be there by his side. To comfort him when he woke up screaming in the middle of the night covered in cold sweat. To tell him that everything would be okay.

He still had hope that Optimus would wake up. It just appeared he wouldn't be around to see the birth of his sparkling for now. Starscream's dream made him realize that he had to be strong for his sparkling. Because he might have to raise it by himself for a while.

'_Primus Optimus. I miss you so much." _Starscream walked to the berth and bent down. He placed a gentle kiss on the mech's warm lips, then nuzzled his cheek. "Optimus," he whispered, "Please come back…I need you…Our sparkling needs you."

* * *

Hi people! Here's chapter eleven sorry for the long wait. I promise I won't be as long with the rest of the story. And for those of you I scared with the beginning of this chapter, I'm sorry. I just felt the need to put some sort of plot twist. Did I do a good job?


	12. Chapter 12

**Sunset and New Dawn  
Chapter 12: Reunited**

_Darkness…_

_That's all there was. _

_Optimus had no idea where he was, how long he'd been there, or if he would ever leave. He wondered if he were dead. But, if that were the case, how had he ended up here? _

_He had been a good mech. _

_He had been an honest, hard worker before he was a Prime. And, when he came to be the bearer of the Matrix, he was a kind, good, and fair leader. He respected his soldiers and had never lead them astray…_

_He had been a good mate. _

_At that thought, his spark ached. He missed his love so much. Sometimes he swore he heard his voice. He wanted to cry when he did. He had left his mate all alone. He could still see that horrible look of complete anguish on his face. _

_Sometimes, he would scream the Seeker's name, hoping he would hear him. Hoping he would be able to find him. _

"_Starscream," he said into the black, "I miss you…By Primus I miss you so much." _

_Suddenly there was a bright spark of light. It disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. Optimus jerked when he heard whispers. He could feel that someone was there. _

"_Hello?" his voice echoed in the darkness. He saw another spark of light. It stayed longer this time and it was brighter; but it still faded away. _

_He heard a voice speak. He couldn't tell whether it was a mech's or a femme's. But it was so soft, gentle, caring…and innocent. It whispered in his audio, "Walk toward the light." _

_Optimus looked around for the owner of the voice. Not finding them, he stated, "I was always told it was a bad idea to walk toward the light in the darkness. That would mean I was dead, wouldn't it?" _

"_Not this time," the voice reassured, "It will lead you home." _

"…_Who are you?" _

"_I don't know that myself…I guess I'm nobody for now…Or maybe I am someone…I don't know…Just trust me…I want to lead you back home…Back to him…He and I miss you so very much…We want you back…" _

_The voice sounded confused at first, but sincere in wanting to lead him home. Optimus decided to listen to it. The next spark of light that appeared, he followed. _

_As he walked, it became stronger and brighter. He continued his steady pace until he was out of the darkness and into the light. He was forced to look away from the beautiful and heavenly illumination. He heard the voice whisper in his audio again. _

"_Father, wake up."_

Optimus felt his systems slowly on-line. The darkness was now only because he had his optics off-lined. And he heard voices again. But they weren't like the one he had heard a while ago.

He noted that he wasn't in any sort of pain. He was a little sore, but other than that he was great. He had been repaired and was most likely in Ratchet's med-bay. And the voices were ones he recognized.

The one currently speaking was Ratchet. "-need to feed him this sparkling formula at least every two mega-cycles."

"Okay. Thank you Ratchet."

'_Wheeljack,'_ Optimus thought as he heard the inventor speak. "And you," Ratchet continued, "How are you feeling?" Optimus then heard Skyfire say, "I'm okay. Still a little sore though."

Optimus groaned as his processor began to ache. He heard shuffling as Ratchet swiftly turned to look at him. The Matrix bearer slowly on-lined his optics and was met with three stunned mechs. He looked at them and they stared back at him in amazement.

"Optimus?" Ratchet asked after a long moment. The Matrix bearer smiled tiredly and asked, "How are you doing Ratchet?"

The CMO chuckled weakly and answered, "Good. And you?"

"Tired and sore."

"Understandable. What's the last thing you remember?"

"Umm…" Optimus really didn't want to answer that.

"And if it involves Starscream, you can tell us." The Prime looked at the medic, astounded, "You know about…"

"Starscream being your bondmate? Yes."

"…Is he alright?"

"He's fine. After he hurled Megatron into the sun, he and his trine defected from the Decepticons and came to live here in Autobot City. Now back to what you remember."

Optimus thought a moment then answered, "I was looking into Starscream's face…he was so sad." Ratchet sighed, "Yeah. It took us a good while to help him with the pain. I still don't think he's completely healed. But he will when he sees you."

Optimus smiled a little at the happier note in Ratchet's tone. He tried to push himself up into a sitting position. Ratchet rushed to help his leader. "Take it easy Prime. You still need to heal a little more."

Optimus noticed Ratchet's abdomen had gotten larger from the last he had seen him. He looked at the still staring Skyfire and Wheeljack, and saw the sleeping infant in the shuttle-mech's arms.

"Skyfire," he began in a state of shock, "Is that your sparkling?"

The shuttle-mech smiled and looked at his child. "Yes," he answered, "He was just born today." Optimus looked at Ratchet and asked, "Ratchet, how long was I in stasis-lock?"

The medic chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his helm. After a nano-klick, he became serious again and answered, "You've been out of it for nearly three months." Optimus stared at Ratchet dumbly. "And what exactly has happened while I was out?"

Ratchet smirked and answered, "You and Starscream can talk about all that as soon as he gets here. I'll go call him now." Ratchet began _giggling_. That was interesting. He never _giggled_ unless he knew something Optimus didn't.

'_Oh Primus what's happened?' _

"Why are you giggling?" the mech asked aloud.

"Oh. Nothing."

Skyfire decided to give Optimus a small hint as he got up to leave. "Starscream's going to have a little surprise for you."

With that said the shuttle-mech and his mate left with their newborn. Ratchet smiled as he comm'd Optimus' mate. **"Starscream." **

"**Yes?" **The Seeker's voice sounded strained and terrified. Ratchet's expression became concerned as he asked, **"Starscream are you alright?" **

"**Yeah…Just another bad dream." **

"**Well I'm ready for you to come down." **

"**But it hasn't even been a full mega-cycle yet." **

"**Trust me. You want to come down here now." **

"**Okay…I'll be there in twenty klicks." **

"**Why twenty?" **

"…**.I purged…Need to clean myself up before I come out." **

"'**Kay. See you in a few klicks." **

After the com. link was dropped, Ratchet went to Optimus and informed, "He'll be down in twenty klicks." Optimus nodded. The medic went to prepare for Starscream. The Matrix bearer didn't pay attention to anything Ratchet was doing.

He was staring at the door waiting for Starscream to come.

Starscream coughed when he had purged for the second time since he came into the wash-racks. He stood under the cold spray coming from the shower head and let the chemicals in the water clean the foul smelling substance off his form and the tiled floor.

When he stopped coughing, he groaned. "Why do they call it morning sickness if it lasts all day?" He touched his abdomen. "Sorry little one. I'll refuel when I get back from the med-bay. Promise."

When he was sure he was clean, he turned off the shower head. After drying himself off, he left the wash-racks and his room and walked toward the med-bay. The doors opened when he came toward them.

As he entered, he called out, "Ratchet? I'm here."

"Starscream?"

The Seeker froze when he heard someone say his name. The way it was said…With such love and adoration. And the voice was deep and strong…As well as comforting, calm, and caring. He knew that voice.

He looked at the berth Optimus had occupied for so long and saw something different. His mate was sitting up straight and was looking at him, longing in his optics.

Optimus was awake.

The Seeker's optics became wide and his spark was hammering in his chest. Optimus' optics went up and down the jet-former's body, but lingered on his swollen abdomen.

'_Primus,' _he thought. "Starscream…You're…You're carrying?" The Seeker nodded. A small smile came to Optimus' features as he asked, "Is it…mine?" Starscream nodded again. Optimus' smile became one of excitement and joy. "That's great."

Starscream didn't say or do anything. He just stood there, looking at Optimus with the same astounded look on his face. "Starscream," Optimus began in a concerned tone, "Please say something."

The Seeker obyed by saying the first thing that came to his mind, "Please, merciful Primus, tell I'm not still dreaming." Optimus chuckled, "Only one way to find out." He held out his hand, hoping the Seeker would come.

Starscream took a few tentive steps forward. He was within Optimus' reach in only a few falls of his peds. The mech didn't make any move toward him, thinking he would most likely startle his already skittish mate.

Starscream reached forward and placed his sky blue hand in Optimus' sapphire one. The mech held the flyer's hand and stroked the top of it with his thumb. Starscream slowly smiled. He felt a stinging sensation in his optics as tears began forming.

"Optimus, you're back…You're really back."

"And here to stay Love." Optimus gently pulled his mate forward. Starscream soon found himself sitting on the berth beside him. The mech placed his free hand on the Seeker's abdomen and caressed it.

Starscream shivered and managed to stifle a moan. His stomach had become a lot more sensitive in the past few days. Optimus stopped caressing his abdomen and rested his hand in the center. He gasped when he felt a smaller hand rest against his.

He looked at Starscream, who understood his shock. "Our little one's very aware." Optimus chuckled. His hand traveled up to Starscream's face. He cupped his cheek and coaxed him forward. The Seeker gladly obyed his mate's silent request.

Their lips met a moment later. Optimus purred as he tilted the Seeker's head to deepen the kiss. Starscream groaned as his glossa slipped past his dark lips. Optimus reacquainted himself with the inside of Starscream's mouth. He moaned when the Seeker's glossa pushed his back and explored his cavern. Starscream's arms wrapped around his mate's neck and caressed the back of his dark blue helm. They eventually pulled back for air. Starscream's spark exploded with joy and was now flaring in his chamber.

"Starscream," Optimus whispered his lover's name, brushing his light lips against the Seeker's darker ones. Starscream touched foreheads with him and hugged him. The two were interrupted from their moment by Ratchet.

"Now, was I right about you wanting to come by early?"

Starscream looked at him and answered, "Yes. But why didn't you just tell me he was awake?"

"Because I knew you would most likely fall over your own peds and break your neck in your hurry to get here. And I just wanted to surprise you."

Optimus chuckled amusedly as the Seeker harrumphed and laid his dark helm on his broad shoulder. Ratchet smiled as Starscream off-lined his optics and snuggled his mate. "Okay love birds, I still need to perform that ultra-sound."

Starscream reluctantly left his mate's warm and loving embrace and sat on the berth opposite of him. As the medic put the cold gel on his abdomen, he comm'd him. **"Ratchet." **

"**Yes?" **

"**Don't worry about that research on the Matrix." **

"**I was going to say the same thing. Seeing as how your mate is an expert on it and now he can answer your questions." **

"**Yeah. Don't tell him though…I need to…And I don't want him to start worrying yet." **

"**Understood." **

Ratchet took the gadget he had been using for the past several months and rubbed the gel into Starscream's abdomen. As they waited for an image to appear on the screen, Optimus asked, "How have things been while I was out?"

Starscream smirked and answered, "You'll be happy to know that Megatron won't be causing anymore trouble or harm."

"I heard. Ratchet told me you hurled him into the sun."

"Yeah…"

"Starscream…If you don't mind my asking…what happened to your wing?"

"What do you mean?" Starscream tried to fake ignorance, not really wanting to tell his lover about what happened. Optimus raised an optic ridge and explained, "There are four scars on the…_Autobot _emblem?"

"Yeah," Ratchet stated amusedly, "We put them on him and his trine after we took care of the Decepticon ones."

"Oh. Star what happened?" Starscream looked away. "I…I thought you were dead…When I killed Megatron and threw him in the sun…I lost it when I saw the emblems…I tried to rip them off."

"He succeeded with one. We had to paint over the other." Starscream could feel Optimus' optics on him. He didn't want to see the disgust in his mate's optics. So he kept his head turned away.

"Star…please look at me." He obyed and was surprised to see, not disgust, revulsion, or even shock, but sadness and pain.

"I left you in so much misery…Could you ever forgive me for what I did to you?"

Starscream smiled weakly and reached toward him. Optimus took his hand and gently squeezed. "I forgave you the moment you didn't give up and let death take you." Optimus smiled a little and stroked the back of his hand with his thumb.

Ratchet smiled to himself as he watched the two. A moment later, a picture finally appeared on the screen. "Ahh, there's the little one. Don't know why it took so long for the picture to come up."

Starscream and Optimus looked at the screen. The little sparkling was moving again. To Starscream, it was one thing to feel it happening, but another to both feel and see the infant move.

It turned a certain angle to where Starscream could see something on its back. "Wings," he said in awe.

Ratchet smiled at him and answered, "Yep. You're carrying a beautiful femme seekerling."

"A femme?" Optimus asked, a proud and happy smile coming to his features. "I'm going to have a daughter." Ratchet nodded and froze the image. "From what I can tell," the medic began, "She looks to be in healthy condition. She's continuing to develop normally and now that Optimus is awake, she should be in a more peaceful state of mind now that she can sense both of you."

Starscream smiled at Optimus and squeezed his hand lovingly as Ratchet cleaned off the substance on his abdomen. "Now," the CMO stated looking at Optimus, "Let's have a look at you." The Matrix bearer hesitantly released his mate's hand and let Ratchet run a full diagnostics scan.

"Knowing Skyfire and Wheeljack, it won't be long before the whole city knows you're back," Ratchet stated as he completed the scan. Starscream chuckled, "No doubt. Can Optimus leave?"

Ratchet smirked as he read the results from a data pad. "Anxious to have our mate back are we?" he asked jokingly. The Seeker snickered, "Yes. After waiting for him for nearly three months, wouldn't you feel the same?"

"Touché."

Optimus chuckled amusedly. Starscream got off his berth and sat beside Optimus on his. The semi looped his arm around the Seeker's waist and snuggled into him and nuzzled his neck. Starscream purred at the attention.

Ratchet sighed, _'Like hormonal younglings.'_ But he really shouldn't have been surprised. He cleared his throat to get the two lovers' attention. When they glanced at him, he told them the results of the scan. "You're in perfect health Optimus. You can leave, but if you have any problems, for Primus' sake, come back. 'Kay?"

Starscream looked at his mate and quirked an optic ridge and smirked. "What does he mean by that?" Optimus looked away, slightly embarrassed. Ratchet answered for him. "Your mate has a very bad habit of not coming to the med bay when something is wrong with him. He almost fell to pieces once because of it."

"Optimus," Starscream looked at him sternly, "Why would you do something like that?"

"Sometimes my men need medical attention more than I do."

"Well even if they're healed first, they're in no better condition if you aren't," the jet stated flatly. "You're their leader. They depend on you. If you're in no condition to fight, to lead them, then where are they? Right back in the med bay. Only in worse condition than before."

Ratchet nodded and exclaimed, "Thank you! That's what I've been trying to tell him. Maybe he'll actually listen to you."

Starscream laughed when the semi pouted. He snuggled into his side and whispered, "I still love you." Optimus sighed then kissed the top of his helm. "I love you too."

The CMO shook his head and asked, "Could you two please take this lovey stuff out of my med bay?" Starscream stuck his glossa out at the medic and answered, "Gladly."

He got up and waited for Optimus to do the same. The mech turned and brought his legs over the edge of the berth and stood. He felt unsteady and the room was bleared for a moment. He groaned and clasped the side of his helm as he swayed unsteadily.

Starscream was by his side in an instant and helped keep his balance. The mech looked at him and smiled. The Seeker returned the smile then slung his arm around his shoulders. "Take it easy until you have your strength back."

Optimus chuckled as Starscream lead him out of the med bay. On their way down the hall, Optimus noticed something. His arm was around his mate's shoulders and the shoulder vents weren't in the way. His first thought was the Seeker had lowered them. But he was proven wrong when he looked more closely at him.

The shoulder vents were gone.

"Star, what happened to your shoulder vents?" he asked. Starscream answered, "I got a new alt-form." Optimus looked more closely, trying to figure out the jet's new alt-form. When they reached their room, Starscream answered the unasked question. "I'm an F-22 Raptor Fighter Jet now."

He data-burst the code to open the door and lead Optimus inside. He sat him on the couch, then sat beside him. "Why did you change your alt-form?"

Starscream shrugged and answered, "My trine and I heard the F-15s were outdated and weren't about to be used or manufactured anymore. So we scanned the newest model of jets. The F-22s were at the top of the list. They're a much better choice for a flyer than the Eagle. The fact I don't have shoulder vents anymore is only a perk."

Optimus smiled at his mate and cupped his cheek. Starscream leaned into the touch and off-lined his optics. He stroked the dark cheek and asked, "What else has changed in my absence?"

Starscream on-lined his optics and looked into Optimus' beautiful azure ones. He scooted closer to the semi, wrapped his arms around him and nuzzled his chest. Optimus wrapped his arm under Starscream's wings and around his back, while his other caressed the jet's abdomen. He rested his cheek ontop of his dark helm and sighed contentedly.

"The Decepticons surrendered a few months ago. About two weeks after I killed Megatron. Some of them are living here in Autobot City."

"That's good…They're getting along with my faction?"

"Yes. Very much so."

"What else has happened?"

"The senate and council have been replaced on Cybertron."

"Really?" Optimus looked at Starscream with amazement.

Starscream nodded and continued, "Both the Autobots and Decepticons got together to discuss why so many mechs and almost all of the Seekers had joined Megatron. Almost all of them answered the same. Equal rights. Eventually everyone realized that this war was the entire council and senate's fault. If they hadn't treated everyone in the lower class cities like mud then the war would've never started. So they were kicked form their positions for abusing their power and new mechs, femmes, and even Seekers, were put in their places. Everything has been so much better for my kind since then. Optimus," Starscream looked up at his mate and continued, "My kind will survive…We're not going to die out."

Optimus smiled, "That's great. I'm happy to hear that. Is there anything else you want to tell me?"

Starscream contemplated telling him about his dreams. But decided against it. No need to cause him worry…But he would still ask about the Matrix…Just not now.

"Nothing comes to mind." The Seeker returned to his original position.

The mech could sense that there was something more he wanted to talk about. He could feel it in his spark and over their slowly reawakening bond. But he wasn't going to push the jet into telling. He rested his cheek ontop of the dark helm and off-lined his optics.

He held his Seeker and caressed his abdomen for what felt like mega-cycles. He could stay there for eternity. But his tanks choose that moment to angrily growl at him, reminding him that he couldn't stay there.

Starscream chuckled and looked up at him mate. "Hungry are we?" Optimus answered, "Apparently." Starscream patted his mate's stomach and stated, "I'll be right back." He got up and went to the energon dispenser to get them some.

The Matrix bearer looked around his room and noticed a few things. The last he remembered, his room was never this neat or clean. There would always be something out of place or on the floor. It wasn't spotless, but at least everything was on a shelf or straightened up.

His optics came to his book and data-pad shelf. Even from there, he could see the reading material wasn't in the place he had left. "Starscream, did you read anything from my shelf by any chance?"

"Yes. You have some great stories there. I also put your books and data-pads in alphabetical order."

"Thanks, I might actually be able to find everything more easily." Optimus' optics then rested on his desk. He groaned and looked away before he saw all the paper work. "By Primus, I must have a vorns worth of paperwork to do."

"No, not really. Prowl and I filled out the minor stuff. Everything else, I organized and left on your desk."

Optimus looked and saw that his mate was right. There were only a few data-pads placed in a neat stack on his desk. He sighed with relief. "Star," he began, "You're a blessing from Primus."

The Seeker laughed as he returned with two cubes of energon. Optimus tried not to down his whole cube in one gulp. His tanks stopped aching and growling as the fuel entered them. Optimus finished his cube before the Seeker.

Starscream finished a few nano-klicks after him. He looked at Optimus and asked, "Would you like some more?" The semi grinned and answered, "Yes please." Starscream chuckled as he got back up.

He returned with another two cubes, both for Optimus. "Thank you." Optimus thanked his lover as he gave him both cubes. As he refueled, Starscream went to get himself one more cube. When he returned, the mech had nearly finished both of his.

Starscream sat down and began drinking from his cube. They both finished at the same time. "Ahh, much better," the semi stated as he patted his stomach. Starscream laughed, "Good. Now you have the energy to take a walk through the park with me."

Optimus looped his arm around his cherry red waist and brought him closer. "Of course," he answered. He then noticed Starscream's lips were stained pinkish-purple and there was a short line that went from the side of his lip to his chin where energon had dripped down.

"Star," he began, "You have some energon on your face."

"Oh. I'll clean it off."

"No, no," Optimus grabbed the jet-former's hand to keep him from whipping the energon away. "Allow me."

He leaned toward the Seeker then lapped up the energon. He off-lined his optics as he traveled from Starscream's chin to his lips. The Seeker gasped as Optimus' lips covered his own. Then he dimmed his optics and groaned as the mech's glossa went past his lips and into his mouth.

His arms eventually wrapped around Optimus' neck and he found the mech's hands wandering. One went to his wings and began stroking the under edge, causing Starscream to moan in pleasure. And the other hand went to a joint where his inner thigh met his body. He stroked the area close to his port and made the Seeker squirm and moan.

He then clasped the Seeker's thigh and began to rub up and down roughly. He swallowed Starscream's moans and groans and began to feel aroused. Starscream broke the kiss and protested, "Optimus, no. Not yet."

Optimus obyed and took his hands away from the Seeker's hotspots. "Sorry I just…really want you."

"No need to apologize…I understand…I want you too. I've missed you so much. I've missed hearing your voice. Feeling your touch…having you in me…"

Optimus looked at the Seeker quizzically and asked, "Then way-"

"Because…As much as I've missed you…I don't want to rush that particular event."

The mech smiled a little and touched foreheads with the Seeker. "As you wish, Love."

"Mmm. I've missed hearing that too."

Optimus chuckled and inquired, "When do we go to the park?"


	13. Chapter 13

**Sunset and New Dawn  
Chapter 13: Starscream's Happiness**

Bumblebee and Cliffjumper were walking in the park. Cliffjumper had his arm around Bumblebee's shoulders, and the yellow mech was leaning against his mate.

It was strange, Bumblebee thought.

When he had first met Cliffjumper, he felt he and the red mech would never get along. Cliffjumper had been rather harsh and had told him he didn't trust anyone, because he didn't know who was a Decepticon spy.

Bumblebee, despite all odds, had developed feelings for the mech.

The main reason being, under the harsh words and behavior, he could see Cliffjumper was hiding a broken spark. He also realized that Cliffjumper could be sweet and funny when he wanted to be. He was also loyal and fairly intelligent and he was very handsome.

Despite how much Bumblebee liked him, he could never find the courage to tell him how he felt. However, when they landed on Earth, Optimus convinced him to confess his feelings.

He had.

Cliffjumper was hesitant at first, but also eager to return those feelings. Bumblebee soon found out why the mech hated Decepticons and Decepticon spies so much.

He had once had a lover, who betrayed the Autobots, nearly killed him, and joined the Decepticons. His spark had been shattered and he had promised himself he would never be hurt like that again.

Bumblebee convinced him to give love another chance. And to take a Leap of Faith with him. Now that the war was over, Cliffjumper was a lot more trusting and calmer too.

From the corner of his optic, Bumblebee noticed Starscream. He was sitting on a bench and appeared to be waiting for something. "Hey, I'm gonna go talk to Starscream, Cliff. Okay?" Cliffjumper smiled at his mate, "Go ahead. I'll be waiting for you at the exit."

"Love you."

Cliffjumper kissed Bumblebee and returned, "I love you too." Then he kneeled down and said in, what Bumblebee had dubbed 'Papa voice', "And Father loves you guys too." He kissed the yellow mech's abdomen before standing up and hugging his mate and leaving.

Bumblebee walked to the Seeker and greeted, "Hi Star."

Starscream looked at the youngest member of the Autobot faction and smiled. "Hello Bee," he greeted, "How are you this fine morning?"

"I'm good. How 'bout you?" The mech sat beside Starscream as he answered, "I'm good. No. I'm great. Everything is great."

"Wow," Bumblebee giggled, "Why are you in such a good mood?"

"Because the best thing imaginable just happened to me."

"Oh…and what's that exactly?"

Starscream was about to answer when he heard a voice call his name. "Star?" The Seeker's smile grew wider as he saw the amazed and shocked expression on Bumblebee's features.

"Over here Optimus."

The yellow mech turned his head in the direction Starscream was now looking. He saw Optimus. Bumblebee couldn't believe his optics.

Optimus was awake.

He was okay.

The mech was in front of them in only a few nano-klicks. He handed Starscream a fire blossom and kissed his cheek. Then, he noticed the younger. "Bumblebee, hi," he greeted with a smile. "How are you?"

Bumblebee tried to answer but couldn't find his vocalizer. Instead he acted on his impulses. He lunged at the Prime and hugged him. Optimus wasn't surprised since he had known the younger mech for so long. He returned the hug and smiled. Starscream chuckled and Optimus stated, "Good to see you too."

When the yellow mech released him, he looked up at him and said, "It's good to see you're finally awake."

"Great to be awake," Optimus stated jokingly as he sat beside his mate.

"When did you wake up?" Bumblebee asked.

"A few mega-cycles ago."

"And how do you feel now that you've stretched your legs and have gotten some fresh air?" Starscream asked as he clasped his hand in his.

"Like a new mech!"

Bumblebee smiled and stated, "Ever since the Decepticons surrendered, everything seems so much better."

"I agree." Optimus looped his arm around Starscream's shoulders and continued, "It's wonderful now." The Seeker smiled contentedly and leaned against him. Optimus rubbed his upper arm then looked at Bumblebee and asked, "Have you figured out if your sparkling is a mech or a femme?"

"Yes. But it's not just one. I'm carrying triplets. Two femmes and a mech."

"Bumblebee that's great! Congratulations."

"Thank you. And I was thinking about naming the mech…Orion…Does that sound okay?"

Optimus stared at the younger mech with shock. "Bumblebee isn't that-"

"Your name before you became a Prime? Yes. I wanted to name him in honor of you."

"Well, I am honored."

The younger mech smiled and continued, "And congratulations to you too. Do you know what gender your sparkling is?"

"A femme seekerling," Optimus stated with pride.

He looked at Starscream with the most loving gaze in his optics. The Seeker cupped his cheek and returned the smile. He could feel Optimus' love, affection, and pride over their now fully awakened bond. He pressed his own feelings against that of his mate's and felt his spark sing with joy.

Bumblebee's smile grew wider as he said, "I'll leave you two alone now. See guys around."

The Seeker and mech waved to the young Autobot as he left. "So," Optimus began, "What do you want to do now?" Starscream answered, "They added a little something to the park while you were out."

"Oh really?"

Starscream nodded, "A little zoo with animals from Cybertron. They even have a few earth species as well."

"That sounds nice."

Optimus got up and offered his hand to the Seeker. Starscream put his hand in Optimus' and allowed him to pull him up. They held hands the entire way to the zoo.

Optimus enjoyed the new scenery and several of the animal species. He even enjoyed conversing with some of his friends that they ran into.

They were all shocked to see him of course.

But he loved the time he spent with Starscream even more. While they were walking through the wild life garden, Optimus noticed Starscream looking upward.

"Star, what are you looking at?"

The Seeker answered, "It'll be sunset soon. Can we go home? I don't want to miss it."

Optimus smiled, "Anything for you Love."

They arrived home only a few klicks later. Starscream went to the window sill and sat down on the cushioned veranda as he watched the setting sun. Optimus sat beside him and watched too.

After a little repositioning, Starscream found himself between Optimus' legs with his back to his chest and his arms lopped around his cockpit.

They watched the sky turn into blazing red-orange with dark purple trailing right beside it. The sun turned a fiery gold and continued to progressively go down, the purple grew darker and darker and covered most of the sky.

When the giant star finally sank past the horizon, Starscream turned and leaned back slightly to kiss his mate on the cheek. "It feels so good to have you back Optimus." The mech smiled and tightened his hold on the Seeker.

He nuzzled Starscream neck, earning a purr of approval from him. The semi started to kiss up and down the Seeker's neck, occasionally stopping to nibble and lick at a cable. Starscream groaned.

He had really missed having Optimus' lips on him.

"Optimus…" Starscream whispered his mate's name as he continued to kiss, nibble, and lick. Optimus' hands started to travel over the Seeker's body. One stopped at his distended abdomen and began caressing it. Starscream moaned as he did this.

The mech's other hand came to his port cover. The metal was very warm under Optimus' finger tips. He grabbed it and began to grope. Starscream arched into the touch and moaned again.

"Starscream," the mech whispered against his audio, "I want you."

The Seeker moaned at the husky and seductive tone in his voice. Starscream's coherency finally returned and he grabbed the hand groping his port cover, getting it to stop.

Optimus got the message and stopped caressing and kissing. He allowed the Seeker to turn and realized a little belatedly that he was straddling his hips. Starscream leaned forward and kissed Optimus passionately.

His glossa slipped past the silver lips and his hand gripped his broad shoulders. Optimus groaned into the kiss and began groping Starscream's cherry red aft. Starscream broke the kiss and moaned. He ground his hips against Optimus' and whispered, "Optimus…make love with me."

Optimus moaned at hearing his request and brought him down for another kiss. He got the Seeker to wrap his legs around his hips, then stood and walked the short distance to his berth room.

* * *

Chapter 13! Sorry to cut it off like this and make it so short, but my dad won't let me post anymore mature chapters. :( But I hope you guys still like it. Next chapter will be up soon.


	14. Chapter 14

**Sunset and New Dawn  
Chapter 14: Answers**

Optimus groaned as he was woken from recharge. He soon realized why.

Starscream was tossing and turning in his recharge. The blankets were wrapped tightly around him, tightening every time he moved. Cold sweet clung to his face and a look of pure terror and agony decorated his features.

"Please no," the Seeker whispered in his recharge. "Please! Please don't take her from me! Don't take my sparkling!"

Optimus clasped his shoulder and was about to shake him awake, but Starscream lashed out. He kicked and punched and continued to scream.

"Noo! You can't have her! You won't take her from me!"

"Starscream, wake up!" Optimus managed to grab both the Seeker's hands and pinned them to the berth in one hand.

"Please," he continued to plead. "Please no."

"Star, wake up." Optimus caressed his dark cheek with his free hand. The Seeker's optics on-lined a moment later as he woke from his nightmare.

Optimus smiled lovingly at his mate and released his wrists as he continued caressing his cheek. Once Starscream had a grip on reality, he wrapped his arms around Optimus' shoulders and hugged him. The semi returned the embrace with one arm and stroked the Seeker's wings with his free hand.

Starscream buried his face into Optimus' neck and his shoulders shook as he cried. The mech comforted his mate by continuing to hold him. "Shh. Star, it was only a dream. You're alright."

"Optimus," the jet sobbed into his shoulder, "I feel like I'm going insane."

"You're not going insane Star. It was just a nightmare."

"Some parts are…others I'm not so sure about."

"…What do you mean?"

Starscream didn't answer for several long klicks. He only continued to cling to his mate, glad that he actually could now.

When he stopped crying, the Seeker loosened his grip and nuzzled Optimus' neck. The mech smiled a little and kissed the side of his helm. "Are you okay now?" he asked as he stroked the jet's wings.

Starscream nodded.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Yes, but…I need to ask you a few things first."

Optimus looked into Starscream's scarlet optics and asked, "What you want to know?"

Both the jet-former and semi sat up in their berth. Starscream crossed his legs and was trying to think of what he was going to say.

"Optimus," he began hesitantly while caressing his abdomen. "Is it true that the Matrix absorbs power from each Prime it's with?"

"When a Prime dies, the Matrix does take a small fraction of their power. Or when a new Prime is chosen."

"And it stores it away for future use?"

"Yes. It gives the power and knowledge of the old Primes to the new one, to show how far we've come as Cybertronians."

"…Is it also true that…no Prime before you has had a mate or sparkling?"

"…"

Optimus' lack of response caused Starscream to worry. "Optimus?"

"…It's almost true."

"…Almost?"

"The last Prime before me didn't die…He quit."

"Quit?"

Optimus nodded, "He gave up the Matrix and settled down to have a family…He was my father."

Starscream looked at him with surprise. "Your father was a Prime?"

"He wasn't a Prime when he sparked me, but he was still respected as one. I think that's one of the main reasons the Matrix choose me as its new bearer…What does this have to do with your dream?"

Starscream looked down at his abdomen. He could sense that their daughter was awake and she was moving again. She turned a little and Starscream could feel a smaller hand against his. How could a sparkling be so aware while in the reproductive chamber?

The Seeker sighed before speaking, "I've had the same dream for the past few days. It begins and ends the same way every time." He returned his gaze to Optimus before continuing, "In my dream, I'm only a few days from my due date, and you're there. You sit beside me on the cliff at our meeting place. You kiss me…then Megatron's there. He grabs, cuffs, and throws me away from you. You rush to help me, but he grabs you and impales you with his fist. He crushes your spark, takes the Matrix, and throws your body away. He talks about using the Matrix's power to destroy me and the Autobots…Then…he says he wants our sparkling."

"Our sparkling? Why?"

"He explains how no Prime, besides you, has had a sparkling. And describes different things about the Matrix. Mostly what I just asked you. He…he says when our sparkling was created; she received some of the Matrix's power. He calls her a child of a Prime and of the Matrix. He tells me if she's raised by us and the Autobots, she will be a powerful source of good. But…if she's raised in the hands of someone like Megatron…She will become a weapon of mass destruction. I try to escape, but he stops me and he cuts open my stomach. I beg and plead for him to stop, but he doesn't…I hear our sparkling cry as he takes her from me…I ask him to let me see her…He tries to kill me…But just before he stabs me in the spark-chamber…I hear a voice."

"A voice?" Optimus began curiously.

He had been horrified when his mate told him about Megatron cutting him open for their sparkling, but he was now intrigued as he remembered the voice he heard when in stasis-lock.

Starscream nodded and continued, "Every time it screams "Daddy wake up" and…I do wake up." He looked back down at his abdomen then back to Optimus. "I think it's her." He stroked his stomach before continuing, "I think she's the voice I hear."

Optimus stared at the jet for a long while before stating, "Before on-lining from stasis…I heard a voice too…it lead me to a bright light then called me "Father" and told me to wake up as well."

"Could it be?"

"I wouldn't doubt it…My father always told me something special would happen if a Prime ever had a sparkling."

"…Our daughter being so aware of us and speaking to us in our recharge…Yeah, I'd call that special."

"And something tells me it's only the tip of the iceburg."

Starscream scooted next to his mate and leaned against him. He caressed his abdomen and asked, "What're we going to do?"

Optimus put an arm around the Seeker and hugged him close. He stroked Starscream's abdomen and answered, "We're going to raise her well. Teach her right…Make sure she turns into that great force of good."

Starscream smiled a little. "That sounds good…But it won't be easy."

"Whoever said parenting was easy?"

"Good point. But normal parents don't have to worry about their children sneaking into their dreams and talking to them."

Optimus chuckled and kissed the side of the Seeker's helm. "You knew it would be difficult being my mate."

"Not this difficult."

Optimus smiled and nuzzled Starscream's cheek. "It'll be worth it. I promise."

Starscream felt a smile of his own tug at his lips. He moved his helm to peck Optimus on the lips, then snuggled into his side.

He couldn't describe how good it felt now that he had told Optimus about his dreams and had gotten some answers. His spark felt a little lighter and he wasn't as concerned for his sparkling as he once had been.

He still was concerned of course; after all, it would be difficult raising her…But he knew, in his spark, that in the end, Optimus would be right.

It would all be well worth it.


	15. Chapter 15

**Sunset and New Dawn  
Chapter 15: Life**

Perceptor had gone into labor a few mega-cycles ago. And now, almost every Autobot was waiting outside the med-bay.

Everyone jumped when they heard the usually quiet mech screech. "MIRAAAAGE!"

The designation of that name leaped up and was prepared to run to help his mate, but for the fifth time, Optimus and Ironhide grabbed him and sat him back down.

Starscream chuckled as he leaned on his mate again when he sat back down. The anxious look on Mirage's face was fairly amusing, and what made it more so was when he pictured it on Optimus.

Skywarp looked at his trine leader and asked, "What's so funny?"

"I love it when a mech gets 'I'm about to be a father for the first time' syndrome."

The purple Seeker snickered and continued, "Systems include; mech waiting on mate hand and ped during the whole carrying period."

Starscream smirked, "Check one for Mirage."

"Mech going to extremes to make sure mate doesn't strain themselves or the sparkling."

"Check two."

"And becomes agitated and jumpy when mate goes into labor."

"Check three." Both Seekers laughed, causing Mirage to blush and everyone else to laugh, chuckle, or snigger.

"I haven't gone to extremes to make sure Percy didn't strain himself," Mirage informed as he crossed his arms over his chest. "And I'm not jumpy or agitated."

Starscream raised an optic ridge and crossed his arms as well, "Mir, you freaked out when he picked up a scraper to get some gunk out of his joints." Mirage's face flushed a deeper shade of scarlet.

There was another screech from his mate and he leaped up again. And again, Optimus and Ironhide grabbed him and sat him back down. "And now," Starscream continued, "You're ready to leap in there at any and every noise Percy makes."

The blue mech sighed. "I can't help it…I'm just…"

"Excited?" Thundercracker offered. Mirage nodded. "That and…I've always been…a bit overprotective of Percy."

"Understandable," Optimus stated, looping his arm around Starscream's shoulders. "Who doesn't have a little overprotective streak for their loved ones?"

A klick later, Ratchet emerged and beaconed for Mirage to come in. The mech moved with speed that almost matched Blurr's and was by his mate's side in an instant.

About ten klicks later, there was a tiny wail as the sparkling took its first breath of life. Everyone outside the med-bay soon learned that Perceptor had given birth to a happy, healthy, and beautiful mechling.

They would also learn he took after his father. He was named Shadow because of his dark grey armor plating. His optics, like Auron's, had been different from most Autobots. Instead of azure, they were a light misty blue.

XXX

One month later…

Ratchet screamed as his daughter's helm began to crown. He couldn't believe he hadn't thought ahead for this. How, in Primus' name was he supposed to birth his sparkling in the med bay himself? Luckily, First Aid knew what to do.

"Remember Ratchet," he coaxed as he walked toward the med bay doors to get Ironhide. "Breathe deeply and push at the next contraction." Ratchet nodded once.

He groaned at the soreness he felt in his port. His forehead was covered in sweat and his lower half hurt.

A klick later, Ironhide was by his side. "How ya doin' Ratch?" he asked, his drawl somewhat of a comfort to the medic. He clasped his hand as he bitterly answered through clench dentals. "Slagging wonderful."

The next contraction finally hit. Ratchet obyed First Aid's prior orders and pushed. He groaned as the helm of his infant finally left his port.

"Ironhide, over here," First Aid motioned for the weapon's specialist to stand by him. He obyed and the Protectobot handed the larger mech a purple blanket and a pair of forceps. Ratchet was dimly aware of First Aid giving his mate instructions, but didn't hear the words.

Ironhide watched as Ratchet pushed again. A tiny shoulder came out, followed by the other. In no time at all, the sparkling was out.

Ironhide cut her energon line and picked her up in the blanket. Then he laid her on her front and began the process of clearing her vents. The little one coughed several times, getting the fluids out of her vents, then breathed for the first time.

She let out a small cry as her father wrapped her up in the blanket to keep her warm and held her close. Ironhide smiled down at the infant as he walked towards his exhausted mate and sat beside him on the berth.

He smiled lovingly at him. "Thank you Ratchet," he began as he passed their little one to him. She quieted down when she was in her carrier's arms.

"For what?" Ratchet inquired wearily.

"For my beautiful daughter."

Ratchet smiled then looked at his new born. "She is beautiful," he agreed.

The infant looked up at her carrier with quizzical orange optics. They weren't blue or red, which was the norm for Transformers and the way they glowed made them appear to be burning orbs. Her armor was several different hues of light and dark red, golden yellow and dark orange. Her helm matched her father's, except for a dark red chevron, and she had Ironhide's smile.

She cooed happily up at her carrier and reached for him. Ratchet smiled and lowered his free hand down to her. She grabbed his middle finger and squeezed. Ironhide laughed and proudly stated, "She has my grip."

The little femme looked at her creator quizzically, then squealed in delight and reached for him. "Bless her! She knows her father," he said proudly as he stroked her helm.

Ratchet handed the infant to Ironhide, who held her as if he was holding the most fragile item in the 'verse. "So what are we going to name her?" Ratchet asked.

"Well," Ironhide wondered aloud, "She reminds me of a mythological creature I heard from human fairy tales. It's supposed to be a beautiful bird that can conjure fire. What was it called?...A phoenix?"

"Phoenix…" Ratchet said the name to see how it would sound and feel. Ironhide handed their daughter back to his mate. "Phoenix," Ratchet began, "Is that your name?"

Phoenix cooed and squealed happily at her name.

XXX

One week later…

Skywarp watched his twin daughters recharge. They were both so beautiful.

The one he decided to name after Starscream looked a lot like Skywarp. Star had a pale white faceplate but had a purple helm. Her wings were a light shade of royal purple with a light bluish-purple stripe on them. The rest of her body was a combination of dark and light purples with splashes of black.

Skywarp's other daughter, had been tricky to name. But he decided to combine Thundercracker's name with his newest friend's, Skyfire. She had loved her designation of Firecracker. She looked more like her father.

Her faceplate was dark silver instead of white and her helm was black. Her wings were blue with a silver stripe on them. The rest of her body was light blue with splashes of silver.

Primus had blessed them with such beautiful and wonderful daughters. Now all they needed was another Seeker and they would have a trine. Maybe Starscream's little one would complete the circle?

The thought made Skywarp smile. His daughters and Starscream's infant…a trine and friends, just like their parents.

Now he was even more excited about the birth of Optimus and Starscream's sparkling.

XXX

Two weeks later…

Bumblebee was woken from recharge by a sparkling's cry. He on-lined his optics and sat up in his berth. He looked at Cliffjumper and chuckled. There could be an explosion in their room and he would recharge through it.

The yellow mech looked at a clock beside their berth. It was three a.m.; time to feed the sparklings. He got out of berth and walked toward the nursery. Seeing as how so many Autobots were having sparklings, Optimus started moving them all to different living areas that had a room that could be used as a nursery.

Bumblebee walked into the sparklings' room and saw that Orion had woken up. "Aww, you hungry, pet?" he asked as he picked up his son and cradled him to his chest.

The mechling sniffled and slowly calmed in his carrier's presence. He snuggled into Bumblebee's chest and listened to the calming pulses of his spark.

Bumblebee picked up one of the three bottles filled with a glowing blue formula. Orion drank the formula down greedily, causing Bumblebee to laugh quietly.

Orion looked a lot like his father. He was big for a sparkling only a few weeks old. He was dark red with horns on his helm. He was older than both his sisters by only a handful of klicks. His optics were the normal Autobot blue and he also inherited Cliffjumper's protective and guarded behavior. But he also had Bumblebee's kind and caring nature.

When his sisters were born and he was next to them, he put his arms around them and held them to his body protectively. He snarled at any one who wasn't Cliffjumper or Bumblebee when they came too close for his liking. However, he cooed and chirped at his carrier and creator and snuggled his sisters. He could be a real sweet spark…when he wanted to be.

When Orion had finished the bottle, Bumblebee put him over his shoulder and gently patted his back to get the excess air out of his tanks. Orion yawned as Bumblebee did this and was back in recharge instantly when he was put back in his crib.

At that moment, the other two began to stir. Sting woke up first. She chirped quizzically at her carrier then mewled. Bumblebee picked her up and fed her next.

Sting's armor was a bright and peppy yellow and she had little horns on her helm, like her brother. Her optics were bright leaf green. She was sweet and kind. She also liked meeting new people and was very social with the other sparklings.

She drank her sparkling formula much more slowly than her brother, figuring out that the slower she drank the less excess air that got into her tanks.

When she finished her formula, Bumblebee repeated the procedure of getting the air out of her tanks. Like her brother, she fell into recharge the moment she was put into her crib.

The yellow mech heard another coo, signifying that Hornet was awake and hungry as well. Bumblebee grabbed the last bottle and picked her up from her crib. He cradled her as she drank her formula. She drank it faster than Sting had, but slower than Orion.

Hornet was the youngest. She was a combination of Bumblebee and Cliffjumper. Both in body and spiritually. Her armor was red with splashes of bright yellow on the top and back of her helm, hands, knees, and peds.

Like her siblings, she had horns on her helm. But hers were more curved and much sharper than theirs. And her optics were dark sapphire blue. She was a very curious sparkling and often went exploring around new environments.

Bumblebee could already tell she would be a handful. But he loved each ad every one of his sparklings so very much.

Hornet finished her formula and, after Bumblebee removed the excess air from her tanks, laid her back into her crib and she went into recharge.

After he got the bottles cleaned out and had more sparkling formula in them, he went back to his room and went to berth too.

XXX

One month later…

Sideswipe couldn't believe it.

He and Sunstreaker were born on the same day. They both learned to walk and talk on the same day. They had dates on the same day. They started carrying on the same day. And now they both went into labor _on the same day!_

Now that was ridiculous.

The Lambo twin was kicked off his train of thought by a sharp sting in his port and Ratchet telling him to push.

His first sparkling had already been born and was being held by Red Alert. The second one was almost out. After one last push, she was in the 'verse.

Red Alert handed him their son as he went to cut their daughter's energon line. A few moments later, he heard crying. Sideswipe smiled tiredly when Red Alert was by his side again, holding their daughter.

Ratchet left them to start attending to Sunstreaker, whose first sparkling was now just beginning to crown.

Sideswipe, with Red Alert's help, sat up in his berth and looked at his children. His son, whom was wrapped tightly in a dark red blanket, was now in deep recharge.

Sideswipe unwrapped the blanket slightly to get a better look at him. He smiled. "Red," he began, "He looks just like you."

The tiny mechling was the spitting image of Red Alert, down to the shape of his optics. Red Alert smiled and wrapped an arm around his mate's shoulders.

"Code Red," Sideswipe tested the name, liking it instantly. "Yeah. Code Red. That's his name."

Red Alert smiled wider as Sideswipe handed Code Red to him. He gave him their daughter, whom was still awake and sobbing a little.

Sideswipe smiled as he looked at her. She was a femme version of him. The instant she saw her carrier, she stopped crying and cooed curiously. "Hi there little one, I'm your daddy."

Red Alert stroked the side of her helm and stated, "And I'm your father."

The infant squealed happily and began clapping her hands. Sideswipe chuckled, then noticed something odd. As the femme sparkling clapped, sparks of blue electricity began to form. The sparks became bigger and brighter as she clapped. When she stopped clapping, she cooed awed at the sparks still dancing in her palm.

Red Alert and Sideswipe stared at her with amazement. She had a special ability.

"Jumpstart," Sideswipe concluded. Red Alert looked at his mate questioningly. "I'm sorry?"

"That's her name, Jumpstart."

Red Alert smiled a little, "It suits her."

XXX

Next day…

Sunstreaker watched lovingly as Bluestreak played peek-a-boo with their newborns. Their daughter was the oldest.

Her armor was completely aquamarine blue and her optics were bluish-silver. They decided to name her Aqua. It appeared she would be taking more after her father than her carrier. She was very social and always chirped and cooed.

Their son, they decided to name Sunny, because he looked exactly like Sunstreaker. And it appeared he would be taking after him as well. He had hissed at Ratchet when he left smudges on his armor after cleaning him off.

They were both beautiful.

Now the next carrier that was due to have their sparkling was Starscream.

Everyone had found out about how special the infant growing within him would be. She was the first Prime to be born instead of chosen.

Sunstreaker had a strange feeling that the unborn Prime and all their sparklings were meant for a greater calling than the rest of the Autobots had been.

XXX

Starscream stretched and yawned. It had been a long day and he was more than ready for recharge. He was slightly annoyed with everyone and Optimus.

His mate mother-henning him was one thing. But the whole Autobot faction? That was just ridiculous!

He was a carrying Seeker, not a walking time bomb that would explode at any klick!

That thought made him physically stop. Now that he thought about it, in a way, he was a walking time bomb. Or, his daughter was anyway.

In the right hands, she could be a force of great good. In the wrong ones, a powerful force of pure evil. He shook that thought away.

His daughter wouldn't be evil.

She would be good…

At least…

He hoped she would be.

The infant sensed her carrier's confusion and sent him a tiny pulse of love to him through their creator and creation bond.

Starscream smiled and gently caressed his abdomen, knowing she could feel it. The little one was so aware. She loved it when Optimus would lay his helm on Starscream's stomach and just listen to her. She could feel both of them that way.

Starscream continued to the berthroom. There he found Optimus, sitting and reading. He looked up when he heard his mate enter.

He smiled when he saw him and greeted, "Hello Love. How are you feeling?"

"Slightly annoyed," the jet answered as he laid beside the mech. "And before you ask; with both you and your Autobots. Neither them nor you will stop treating me like a fragile piece of glass."

Optimus laughed and nuzzled the Seeker's helm. "They're just concerned for you and the little one."

"And you told them to keep an optic on me when you couldn't."

"And I asked them to keep an optic on you," the Matrix bearer admitted, "What do you expect? You're only a month from you due date. And you said yourself; Kaylee's been getting a little restless."

"Kaylee?"

"Yeah. You don't like it?"

"No, I like it but-ow!-she doesn't."

Optimus had been giving suggestions for their daughter's name. But everything he came up with was disliked by her. She would kick to show her displeasure for any name he suggested.

Optimus gently caressed the area where she had kicked. "Now Sweet-spark," the semi said sternly, knowing she could hear him, "You don't have to kick Daddy if you don't like a name. Okay?"

The infant sent a small pulse of assurance to her father to show she understood him. Starscream chuckled as he stroked his stomach. "She's not even out of the reproductive chamber yet and already she's acting like me."

Optimus smiled and snuggled into his mate's side and nuzzled his helm. "Is that such a bad thing?"

"Depends on your point of view."

"Well I think it's wonderful."

"You would."

"You should."

Starscream laughed. "But what you said before, about her being restless, it's not that. She's just excited and anxious. She wants to be with us as much as we want to be with her."

Optimus kissed his cheek as the jet finished, then scooted down until his helm rested on the Seeker's abdomen. One hand still caressing it.

Starscream sighed contentedly, temporarily forgetting his previous worries. His daughter was peaceful in the presence of her carrier and creator.

She would be good.

He knew it deep in his spark.

She would be one of the greatest Primes to live.

With that thought in mind, he drifted off into the most peaceful recharge he ever had in a long while.

* * *

Hi people! I had a really good time writting this chapter because I absolutly adore kids! I hope you guys like it too, next chapter will be up soon. See ya soon. :)


	16. Chapter 16

**Sunset and New Dawn  
Chapter 16: Creation**

The Well of All Sparks nine months ago…

It was so beautiful here.

So peaceful.

A paradise for any Transformer who had done some sort of kind act in their lives. Of course, coming here was a privilege, not a right. Primus only gave the reward of eternal peace and perfection to those whom deserved it.

The God mech smiled when he saw some of his "Angles" wave at him. He nodded cordially to them then continued to sit on his throne and listen to the other dimension.

Suddenly, his attention was brought to two specific Transformers on Earth. He knew these two; they both had earned a place in the Well of All Sparks.

Optimus Prime and Starscream.

At first, he didn't understand why his attention was brought to the Autobot leader and the Decepticon traitor, but then he saw as they began coupling.

Ahh, he had been waiting for this union for a very long time.

He held out his arm, palm side up, then turned it into a loose fist. He used his power to create a new spark. Light spilled from the openings in his fist and many Transformers stopped to watch as Primus created a new soul.

It wasn't all him though. It was also Optimus' and Starscream's love that helped created the new life. Soon the light became too great for any to look at. They turned away as it continued to grow brighter and brighter. When the light dimmed, they looked again.

Their god still had his hand in a loose fist, but a new light came from it. He slowly opened his hand and a heavenly, misty glow shined forth. There it was in the center of his palm.

A new spark.

A new soul.

A new life.

It was a beautiful heavenly silver with a subtle gold tint. Now the rest was up to Optimus and Starscream.

Of all the powers Primus possessed, this one, the one to help give life, was his favorite one. He brought the tiny spark to his lips and gave it a small kiss before whispering, "Go little one. Go to your new family and return one day."

The spark shined brightly for all to see, then it was gone.

Darkness, that's all there was.

And the only light there was, came from her. She didn't know what to make of her new environment. She didn't even knew where she had come from or how she had ended up here.

It was very quiet and warm. It wasn't very dark, but that was only because of the glow coming from her. She could also hear something. It was a very calming and peaceful sound.

"Ba-dump…Ba-dump…thump…thump, thump…Ba-dump…"

She liked the sound.

"I have to go now," she heard a voice say. She didn't know where it came from; just that it was close…and yet far away at the same time.

"Okay. Be safe." This voice was deeper and not as shrill and high as the previous one. It sounded more far away, and it was very calming.

"I will my love," the other voice answered. "I'll see you soon." Then it was quiet again.

She noted that, while the other voice was deep and calming, the other had a caring and loving note to it. She then felt contentment, but it wasn't her feelings. But she enjoyed them nonetheless.

In time she would discover she was changing in this place. And she would also learn she was within her carrier's reproductive chamber.

Two weeks later…

She was recharging peacefully when she was suddenly woken up by her carrier, whom still had no knowledge of her presence yet. But she had learned that she was within her carrier's reproductive chamber, and that her connection to him was still faded and weak. And as the days went by, it got darker and darker within her carrier's chamber.

She figured out that it was because of the materials forming around her. Her carrier still hadn't produced all the materials she would need to start constructing her body. With the help of the code around her, she would know exactly how to construct her body and what features to add to it.

There was a sudden loss of energon and energy.

Her carrier had just vomited.

"What, in Primus' name is wrong with me?" Her carrier asked.

A voice spoke from further away. "Don't know 'Screamer…Maybe this junk energon's starting to get to you?"

"No Skywarp. It's not energon poisoning. I know energon poisoning. This is different."

"How long have you been sick?" A different, deeper voice asked.

"About two weeks. Why?"

"Skywarp, you think you can relieve Hook of a carrying test?"

There was a laugh, "I did it once, I can do it again."

"A carrying test? You think I'm carrying?"

"It's possible Star. I mean you and Optimus…did it two weeks ago right?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I'm carrying."

"Let's just see. Warp?"

"Back in a klick."

There was a strange noise and one of the heat signatures she felt disappeared. A few moments later, it was suddenly there again.

"Here ya go 'Screamer."

"I still think this is a waste of time. What do I do?"

"Prick an energon line with the needle and let it get a little of your blood, then pull it out. After that, we wait a few klicks. If it's pink, you're in the clear. No sparkling. If it's blue…Well I think you can guess what that means."

"And when it turns pink, I'm going to Hook for a proper diagnostics scan and allowing him to find out the problem."

The spark within his reproductive chamber felt fear. By the sound of things, it appeared her carrier didn't want her. What would he do when he found out she was here?

Would he try to get rid of her?

What would he do to get rid of her?

What would happen to her?

She was scared. She didn't want to be hated and unwanted. But she didn't want her carrier to be unhappy either.

After several long, agonizing klicks, she heard him. "I don't believe it."

"What color is it?" Skywarp asked.

"…Blue…I'm carrying…"

She felt something new. Her carrier had placed a hand on his abdomen where she was developing. What was she to make of this?

Was he angry?

Furious?

Or something else?

"Star…you okay?" Thundercracker inquired.

"I'm carrying Optimus' sparkling. I'm not okay…" She was sad now. He didn't want her. "I'm great!" The sudden exclamation got her attention.

He was happy?

He was happy!

He wanted her!

"I'm happy for you Star…But now isn't exactly a good time for you to be carrying."

"I know. But I'm not getting rid of it. I won't terminate it."

"I figured. But how are you going to hide your carrying systems form Megatron and the rest of the faction? Skywarp and I are able to hide the fact that he's carrying because of his reputation."

"I'll manage, just like I always do."

"And we'll help ya 'Screamer," Skywarp stated. "We have plenty of energon stored away to share with you."

"Thanks Warpy."

"But what about the morning sickness and mood swings?"

"As I told you before Thunder, I'll manage…For my sparkling's sake I have to."

She was happy. Her carrier wanted to keep her. Her carrier loved her.

Three weeks later…

Starscream was refueling again. His infant sent him small feelings of negativity as a small percentage came to her. She hated the stale, polluted, and foul fuel she had no choice but to refuel on.

"I'm sorry little one," Starscream apologized, touching his abdomen. "But this is the best we've got."

She understood that, but that didn't mean she liked it.

It was now completely dark in her carrier's reproductive chamber. Starscream's and Optimus' code now surrounded her and was giving her information she would need in the construction of her body. But her carrier's body still needed more time to produce the materials she needed.

A few klicks later, Starscream finished refueling on the horrible excuse for energon. She was happy. She had refueled and was now ready to recharge.

She felt her carrier get up and walk a short distance before laying down on his berth. Then she felt him put something on his abdomen. It wasn't his hand, it was something else. She was excited when she figured out what it was.

Transformer sized headphones.

A moment later, she heard music. It was smooth and flowed perfectly and gently like the energon in her carrier's veins. She thought she heard her carrier call it Enya. It was…"human" music.

Skywarp had given him some of the tracks when she had started feeling a little restless. Her carrier played it to her every night before she went into recharge.

She listened and felt the beginnings of recharge start to claim her. But something happened before she could slip into blissful unawareness.

"Starscream!"

The headset was taken away immediately by her carrier.

She knew this voice. It was cold and filled with hate. She heard it several times a day.

Megatron.

"Megatron, what are you doing here?" Starscream asked fearfully as he got up.

"You know good and well why I'm here," Megatron snarled coldly.

She sensed his heat move closer. "Don't you remember that little outburst of yours?"

"O-Outburst?"

Starscream took a step back every time Megatron moved closer. "Yes Starscream. Remember? You pointed out a so called "error" in my plan to board the Autobot ship. And when I disagreed with you, you fired you null-rays at me."

The infant remembered that and so did Starscream. She also remembered that Megatron had shot at her carrier. He had hit his wing and she had felt a small fraction of his pain. Megatron had dismissed him shortly after word.

"I'm sorry Megatron! I have no idea what I was thinking! I don't even know why I did that!"

"Spare me your excuses and take your punishment like a Decepticon!"

The large heat signature that was Megatron stopped. He picked up the headset lying on the berth and held it to his audio. "Having trouble recharging Starscream?"

"Yes. For several nights now actually."

"Hmm…"

The sparkling was scared. She knew this game by now. Megatron only stalled in his punishment like this when he had something particularly painful in mind.

Mainly interrogation.

"And you've been rather moody as well."

"I'm just nervous about the upcoming battle. I still think we should hold off until a better time."

"If we don't attack the Autobots now, they will attack us! Or have you forgotten the strike they're planning?"

"Megatron, it's a suicide mission. If we lose, we most likely won't have a faction to continue fighting. A simple strike we can recover from."

"You don't know that! And don't attempt to change the subject! It's reached my audios that you were sick in the mess hall."

"Nothing more than a cruel joke. Skywarp spiked my energon."

"Mm-hm…"

It was silent for several long klicks.

Then the little one heard Megatron fire his cannon and her carrier's scream of anguish as his already injured wing was hit again. She felt a small fraction of his pain and in less than an instant; Megaton was dangerously close and had lifted Starscream off his peds.

"What are you hiding!"

Starscream chocked and for a brief moment the sparkling felt energon distribution to her stop. She sent her fear to her carrier, and he tried his best to send a sense of reassurance.

"Nothing," he answered through clenched dentals.

Megatron slammed him against a wall. "Please Megatron, don't-ahhhhhh!" She felt more of her carrier's pain as the tyrant began his punishment.

She felt his struggles and more of his pain as he was beaten. She heard his cries of agony and she could feel him trying to protect her. And she heard him beg.

"Megatron! Please-ahh!-have mercy!" The beating finally stopped.

"You're hiding something from me Starscream," Megatron growled lowly, "And I'm going to find out what it is."

Then the most powerful blow landed on the Seeker's abdomen. The infant let out her own cry of pain through their carrier and creation bond. Starscream lurched forward and screamed while clutching his abdomen.

Megatron released him and he fell to the floor sobbing. "You're pathetic Starscream. And I still expect you to attend to your duties tomorrow."

Then he left.

The infant sent more cries of pain and fear to her carrier, wanting to hear his voice and sense his touch. "I…It's okay," she heard him say as he caressed his stomach. "He's gone…He's gone."

At feeling his gentle touch, the pain slowly ebbed away. She would be fine. But Starscream was still hurting.

A few klicks later, Skywarp and Thundercracker came in. They rushed to Starscream's side and helped him to his berth. Thundercracker began repairing his friend's body while Skywarp soothed him. They weren't going to risk going to Hook and him finding out about her.

After several mega-cycles, Starscream was repaired. He put the headset back on his abdomen and started playing Enya again. She went into recharge and he followed her.

Four months later…

She had no idea what caused the extreme sadness in her carrier's spark at first. But she soon found out when one half of the carrier and creation bond suddenly disappeared.

She knew her father wasn't dead, but her carrier didn't. Even when he found that Optimus wasn't dead, he still took a lot of time to heal.

She helped in a way.

She always heard him whisper to her when he was about to go into recharge. He always told her how much he loved her and that her father would be back soon.

When she had completed her body, she discovered that she could send her thoughts to her carrier while he was in recharge. She tested her new found ability when he was having a nightmare. "Daddy!" she screamed to him as bits and pieces of his dream came to her, "WAKE UP!"

He woke up.

She felt him go to another section of his berthroom then felt him purge. When he put his hand on his abdomen, as was the norm for her, she turned toward it and touched it with her own hand. She stroked it and felt his shock and confusion grow.

An idea came to her as Starscream went about his daily routine. Her father was in recharge. Maybe she could reach him and help him wake up. Lucky for her, her carrier's friend, whom she liked greatly, was about have his sparkling.

Which meant Starscream would go to the med-bay, where her father was.

She was getting a little frustrated.

She had been trying to wake her father up but to no anvil. He was really far gone. But she wouldn't give up. She couldn't give up. For both her carrier's and her sake, she had to reach him.

She soon found her way into Optimus' mind. And after some probing, she led him home. When he awoke, she was back in the darkness of her carrier's reproductive chamber.

Several klicks later, she felt extreme happiness and joy as her carrier and creator were reunited. She gently touched her father's hand when he placed it on Starscream's stomach. She slowly went into recharge feeling the warmth and joy of both her carrier's and father's spark.

Four months later…

She could sense so much more than she used to and was so much more aware of everything. Ratchet kept talking about how amazing that was. She could also sense that her carrier was worried about her.

She didn't know why.

Or what a Prime was.

There were several things she didn't know.

But, then again, she was a sparkling. She wouldn't know and learn everything she could and needed to in her carrier's chamber. There was a reason why children had to learn things in stages.

She shifted in her carrier's reproductive chamber as she recharged. It had become increasingly difficult to move around. In fact, now she couldn't move at all.

It was a little annoying, but an annoyance she learned to deal with.

She awoke from recharge.

She didn't know why at first. She stroked the inside metallic skin that kept her apart from her carrier. He wasn't the one who had stirred her. He was still in deep recharge himself. But if he hadn't woken up, then what had?

She went back into recharge. It wasn't the first time she had woken up for no apparent reason. A few mega-cycles later, she was woken up again. But this time she figured out why.

She felt very wet and fluids got into her vents.

Her fragile systems on-lined a fraction and forced her back into recharge, but not before her hearing her carrier's voice exclaim, "Optimus! Wake up!"

* * *

Hey guys, here's chapter 16. I don't know what possessed me to write this chapter, but I guess I thought it would be cool to write pieces of the story through the sparkling's POV while still in the reproductive chamber. And you can tell from the ending what the next chapter's gonna be about. Something to look forward to. I hope you guys like this chapter, next one will be up soon. See ya


	17. Chapter 17

**Sunset and New Dawn  
Chapter 17: New Dawn**

Starscream walked into the nursery that he and Optimus had made for their daughter. The Autobots had gotten together and thrown him what the humans called a "baby shower"; like they had done for everyone else who was carrying. But, seeing as Starscream was carrying the first Prime to be born and their leader's first child, they decided to add more of a flare to it.

Although Starscream thought it was completely unnecessary, but sweet at the same time.

He went to the crib that Bumblebee and Cliffjumper had made for Starscream's daughter. They had painted the metal Autobot red. It wasn't so bright that it would scare the sparkling, but it wasn't too dark either. He thought it was a nice gift.

Inside the crib was something Skywarp and Skyfire had worked together to make. It was a sky blue blanket with the Autobot emblem sewn in the corner. It was made of a very soft and warm fabric that would help the sparkling recharge and keep her warm.

In one corner of the nursery was an area where he and Optimus could bathe their little one. There was even a small play area with a few stuffed animals.

The whole room was carpeted for the sparkling's safety. Hard wood or tiled floors would only hurt her hands and knees when she was crawling around while her armor plating was still beginning to harden.

Starscream went to the little play area and sat down on the ground, as best he could anyway. He chuckled to himself and caressed his abdomen. "If you get any bigger I may never spring back." The little was most likely recharging judging by how still she was and due to her lack of response through their bond.

He picked up a small (by Transformer standards) stuffed metro-rabbit. Its false fur was a light purple and was very soft. Starscream off-lined his optics and leaned against the wall while stroking his stomach.

He could almost see his daughter. He could see her playing with her toys. Hear her laughing happily and recharging peacefully at night. Primus, he wanted nothing more than to hold her right now.

The bright side was he wouldn't have to wait much longer. The jet-former was roused from his thoughts by somethin big falling on the floor in the other room and a loud yell. "Ow! Primus damn it!"

Starscream on-lined his optics and looked in the direction of the door. He could hear Optimus continuing to cuss and swear. He smiled a little and shook his head. Optimus was working on sparkling proofing their rooms. And apparently, he had just hurt himself again.

The Seeker slowly pushed himself up off the floor, with much difficulty. When he finally got back on his peds, he walked into the living area of his and his mate's quarters. He found Optimus sitting in his lazy chair, rubbing his ped and continuing to mumble curses under his breath.

Starscream chuckled and asked, "Drop something else on your ped my love?"

Optimus looked at his mate and pouted, "Yes."

Starscream laughed. He walked to his mate and sat on the arm of his chair. "Oh, my poor sparkling," he stated mockingly.

Optimus chuckled, then coaxed the Seeker into his lap. He snuggled into the Matrix bearer's chest and purred contentedly. "How's our little one?"

"Recharging…" Optimus smiled and touched the Seeker's stomach. "She's been doing that a lot more lately."

"Of course she has. Enya's enough to know even Ironhide out."

"I like Enya."

"I do too, but it makes me so tired. That's why I've been playing it for her every chance I get."

The mech nuzzled Starscream's cheek and the Seeker sighed. He had been feeling a lot hungrier then he usually did. And normally, because he was carrying, it didn't bother him that much. But when he wasn't carrying, he only had one or two energon cubs a day. When he started carrying, it was doubled. However, the past few weeks, his energon consumption had quadrupled.

Rachet had said that it was more than the normal carrier would consume, but shouldn't be anything to worry about. However, he did tell him to come to the med-bay if his any other symptoms popped up or if his current one got any worse.

And the past few days, Starscream had been feeling exhausted. Even walking a short distance, like from the nursery to where he was now tired him out.

"Are you feeling any better Love?"

Starscream sighed and answered, "Only a little. But something tells me that once she's born I'll feel much better."

Optimus kissed the jet's neck and continued to nuzzle it as he asked, "Anything you need? Energon, wash-racks, anything at all?"

"I'd love some energon. But then I just want to go to berth."

"Star…it's eight o'clock."

"I know. That's how tired I am."

Optimus chuckled. He picked Starscream up before he got up, then sat him back down and went to get his mate some energon. Starscream watched as he walked to the energon dispenser.

His thoughts were beginning to wonder again. He still had a few doubts in his processor about his daughter's future. But in his spark, he felt that she would be a great Prime one day. She, after all, had Optimus' CNA. It wasn't much to assure himself.

But it was enough.

She would also have several things the Primes before her didn't. One of the main things being a choice. The Primes before her didn't have a choice but to be the next bearer of the Matrix if it chose them. But because of the change of power on Cybertron, she wouldn't have to be a leader if she didn't want to be.

Optimus returned with the Seeker's energon a few klicks later. He sat on the arm of his chair and watched his mate refuel.

Starscream was finished with the cube in a few nano-klicks. After Optimus put it away, the Seeker yawned and stretched. The mech smiled lovingly as he picked his mate up and walked to their berthroom.

The moment Starscream's helm touched the soft, comfy pillow he was in recharge. Optimus chuckled and turned off the lights in their quarters before lying beside the jet-former and covering them both up. He wrapped his arms around the Seeker and went into a deep and peaceful recharge.

XXX

Starscream's optics on-lined suddenly as he felt a small twinge coming from his abdomen. He looked at a clock by his and Optimus' berth.

Midnight.

He had only gotten four hours of recharge. He sat up a little then felt something wet between his thighs. His optics widened when more fluids continued to come out his port in mass amounts.

"Optimus! Wake up!"

The mech jolted awake and looked at his mate groggily. "Star, what is it?"

"My energon just broke."

The Matrix bearer was awake in an instant.

He leaped out the berth then picked up his mate and was out the door quicker than Blurr would've been. Starscream clung to him as he ran toward the med-bay.

He let out a small cry of pain as the first contraction came.

"**Ratchet!" **Optimus comm'd the medic.

"**Prime?" **Ratchet answered tiredly and irritably. **"Why are you waking me up at four minutes past midnight?" **

"**Starscream's just gone into labor. I need you in the med-bay." **

"**On my way." **

Optimus held Starscream close as he ran. The Seeker continued to cling to him and another cry escaped his vocalizer.

Optimus was in front of the med-bay in less than a few klicks. Ratchet and First Aid were already getting everything ready. He entered and Ratchet stopped to look at him.

"Lay him there," he ordered; motioning to a berth First Aid was putting sheets on. Optimus obyed and gently laid his mate down.

"Okay, out," Ratchet stated pointing to the door.

Before Optimus could take a step toward the exit, Starscream grabbed his forearm. "He stays," he said through clenched dentals.

Ratchet shook his head. "Fine, but if he gets in the way, he has to go. Now, take in a deep breath and let it out in three quick ones." He gave an example and Starscream mimicked him.

Optimus took the Seeker's hand in his and stroked his helm with the other.

Five mega-cycles of labor later, the Seeker cried out in pain as his daughter's helm began to crown. All his friends were outside waiting and Ratchet was telling him what he needed to do.

Starscream panted as the contraction finally subsided. "Optimus?"

The mech caressed his helm and reassured, "It's okay. She's almost out."

The Seeker smiled weakly, then groaned as he felt the beginnings of the next contraction.

"Okay Starscream," the medic began, whipping the sweat from the Seeker's forehead. "At the next contraction, I need you to push as hard as you can. Okay?"

Starscream nodded his understanding. The medic then turned to Optimus and handed him a dark blue blanket and a pair of forceps. He then explained what the Matrix bearer needed to do. "When her torso is out, pick her up and cut the energon line. Clear out her vents by laying her on her front and gently massage her back. When she starts crying, you've cleared her vents."

Optimus nodded. Starscream screamed as the next contraction hit. He pushed with all his strength and felt the little one slowly exit his body.

Ratchet directed the Matrix bearer in front of his mate and then started coaxing Starscream. "That's very good. The shoulders are out."

The jet screamed again as he pushed again.

The wings on the seekerling's back unfolded as that part of her body came out. After one final push, Optimus picked up the seekerling and cut her line. Then followed Ratchet's previous instructions to clearing her vents.

The little one coughed up energon and other fluids from her mouth then produced an audio splitting wail from her vocalizer.

Ratchet winced as he pated Starscream's shoulder and stated, "Like carrier like daughter."

The Seeker laughed weakly and tiredly. Optimus smiled as he wrapped her in the blanket and looked at her. His gaze traveled to Starscream, whom was panting and watching his mate.

The semi walked to his mate's berth side, the bundle held closely to his chest. "Love, she's perfect." He sat beside his mate on the berth and handed their daughter to him.

The Seeker gently took the small bundle and looked at her. The infant within the blanket stopped crying and sniffled several times as she was given to her carrier. She on-lined her optics for the first time and saw him.

Starscream smiled at her and she squealed with delight and reached for him. He gladly brought her closer to his frame and caressed her small helm.

Her face was light silver and she had Optimus' helm. However, her helm was midnight black. Her optics were mismatched. One was an electric blue and the other was electric red.

She cooed at her carrier and snuggled into his cockpit. Starscream smiled lovingly at her. He unwrapped the blanket to get a better look at her.

Her cockpit was silver with black flames on the surface. Her body was mostly black with silver flames. Her wings…were different from most Seekers. Where the stripe would be on a normal Seeker's wing, there was a trail of silver flames with sapphire blue around the edges. The rest of her wings were black.

She was beautiful.

Starscream looked at his mate and cupped his cheek. "You're right," he informed, "She's perfect."

Optimus chuckled softly then kissed the side of his helm and caressed his daughter's helm.

"So," Ratchet said, getting the new parents' attention. "What's her name?"

Starscream looked at his newborn and cocked his helm. She mimicked him.

He smiled and answered, "Her name is Skymirra."

Ratchet nodded then picked up an image capturer. He took a few steps back, away from the berth and prepared to take a picture.

Optimus put his arm around Starscream. The Seeker leaned into his side and smiled contentedly. Skymirra looked from Ratchet to her parents, then just choose to snuggle into her carrier's cockpit again, smiling cutely.

Ratchet took the picture then laughed. "That's a keeper."

Optimus looked at Starscream and asked, "Where did you come up with Skymirra? Not that I don't like the name."

Starscream answered, "It was the name of one of the greatest Seekeresses in history. She was a great leader and had the best and largest army Vos had ever seen. She had the power to take over and rule Cybertron, but she never did. She believed that her power was not to be abused or used for selfish reasons. She understood that she had great power, and with it, came great responsibilities. I thought her name would be perfect for our little one."

Optimus smiled. "Yes, I think it suits her well. And I know she will live up to it."

XXX

Starscream was allowed to leave the med-bay a mega-cycle later.

Skywarp and Thundercracker were the first to greet him. "Hey, Screamer," Skywarp greeted. He looked at his abdomen and jokingly stated, "You sprung back! Where'd all the weight you've been carrying around go?"

Starscream raised an optic ridge, then sighed. Optimus chuckled and put his arm around his mate. The Seeker looked down at the bundle in his arms and asked, "Would you like to meet your crazy uncle?"

Skywarp pouted, "Starscream, you wound me."

Starscream snickered, then he showed his purple counterpart his daughter. She had gone into recharge a few klicks after she was born.

"Aw," the purple jet cooed at the little seekerling, "She's just as cute as mine and Thunder's."

Skyfire looked at the infant next and asked, "What's her name?"

"Skymirra," Optimus answered.

Starscream looked at his best friend and asked, "Do you want to hold her?"

The shuttle-mech nodded. Starscream carefully handed the bundle over and watched Skyfire's expression. "Optimus and I have decided that, if anything happens to us, you and Wheeljack will be her guardians."

Skyfire looked at the Seeker, shocked. "Really?"

"Yes. I know you'll take care of her if anything happens."

The red jet-former turned his gaze to his trine mates and continued, "And I hope you two will be there for her also."

"Of course Starscream," Thundercracker assured.

Skywarp grinned, "Why don't you and Optimus take her outside? The sun's about ta come up."

The Seeker and Matrix bearer looked at one another and smiled. "I think that's a great idea," Starscream stated.

Optimus chuckled.

Skyfire handed the Seeker back his daughter, then the couple walked toward the exit.

XXX

As the rays of the rising sun touched her face, Skymirra awoke from recharge. She looked into the sun's brilliant light and cooed awed.

Her first sunrise.

Starscream smiled at the seekerling, noticing how the silver flames on her armor gleamed in the sun's light. She mewled at her carrier and looked at her father.

He understood and handed her to Optimus.

The Matrix bearer handled her with care as he held her. She nuzzled his chest then continued to watch the sun. As Starscream watched, he realized something.

This was his new dawn.

His new beginning with his family.

With his daughter.

He looked at his mate and sparkling and smiled.

His family.

His whole 'verse.

He had no idea what would've become of him had Optimus not found him all those years ago. Something in his spark told him he would most likely be dead. Along with his trine mates and several other Transformers.

He would've also been lost without his little Skymirra. If it weren't for her, he would've given up on life when he thought he lost Optimus.

They both had saved him.

And he would be eternally grateful for it. Now he would be Optimus' mate, partner, and friend. And he would be there to help his little Skymirra grow. Teach her right from wrong and help turn her into one of the greatest Primes in Cybertronian history.

He smiled.

Yes…this was most defiantly a future worth having.

* * *

WELCOME TO THE 'VERSE LITTLE SKYMIRRA! Okay guys, this story is drawing to a close. I have one more chapter to post then it's finished. So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you like my last update for this story. See yall later! :)


	18. Chapter 18

**Sunset and New Dawn  
Epilogue: The Future of Cybertron **

Several vorns later…

Starscream sat in the living area of his and Optimus' quarters. He was busy going over some new flight formations for him and his trine and finishing up some paper work.

He heard a squeal, followed by glass shattering, and a voice screaming his name. "Uncle Starscream! Star broke something again!"

"I did not!"

"You did too!"

"Girls," Starscream stated, getting up to see what all the fuss was about. Star and Firecracker were in the middle of the floor with a broken energon cube. He shook his helm while he went to get some cleaning supplies.

"Don't touch that glass," he ordered as he left.

The girls obyed and remained where they were until he returned. As he swept the glass up, he asked, "Now, care to explain how this happened and where everyone else is?"

Starscream had agreed to sparkling sit for his friends since he didn't have anything planed for the day.

"We're playing hide-and-seek," Star explained.

Firecracker nodded, "Yeah, and I'm it. I found Star."

"We agreed that they energon thingy would be safe. So I ran for it."

"And I chased after her."

"I touched safe."

"But she hit the thingy too hard and a cube fell over."

Starscream chuckled amusedly and stated, "At least you didn't cut yourselves. And I'm afraid the game's over."

"Aww," Star groaned in dismay. "Why?"

"Because it's lunchtime."

Both seekerlings perked up at the mention of lunch. Starscream smiled a little then stood up and, after throwing away the broken glass, called, "Okay everyone, come out. Time to refuel."

Several sparklings came from their hiding places and stood around the adult. He went through them to make sure they were all there. Star, Firecracker, Phoenix, Orion, Sting, Hornet, Jumpstart, Aqua…

…He was missing some.

"Alright kids. I said the game's over. Now come out."

He received no answer. Starscream sighed, "Fine, you've left me no choice but to find you."

He already knew where one was.

He went to the air conditioner and turned the heating unit up to full. Not three klicks later, a sparkling was trying with all his might to remove the cover on the vent.

"Let-me-out! Let-me-out!"

Starscream snickered as he went to the vent. He easily pulled off the cover then took out a small blue and green sparkling with silver optics.

This one was Hound and Blurr's son, Wolf. He was a speedster, like his carrier, but had his father's enhanced senses.

The Seeker sat the little one down, then leaned against the wall, thinking of other places the others could be hiding.

Starscream smirked and walked towards the big screen, the sparklings right behind him. There was a small gap on the bottom shelf where he and Optimus kept their movies. He grabbed something invisible and it was putting up a fight.

"Shadow, stop it," Starscream said sternly.

Shadow obyed and made himself visible. He pouted up at the elder Cybertronian and asked, "How'd you find me?"

"You still need to work on dampening your energy signature."

"Oh."

Shadow gout up and went to the group of other sparklings.

"Two down, four to go."

He looked at the sparklings and asked, "Could you all get on the couch and sit still until I find the others?"

They nodded and obyed. He turned on the T.V. and put on a children's program for them. They all sat and watched the show as if in a trance. Starscream went into his berth room and walked into the wash racks.

There he found Code Red and Sunny. Both were just like their carriers.

"How many times have I told you two not to come into mine and Optimus' berth room?"

Code Red shrugged. "We don't know…"

"Six?" his cousin offered.

"Try thirty-two hundred. Now get out and on the couch."

Both obyed without question. They feared and hated the "carrier voice". When carriers used that voice, it meant what they said was law and not to be argued with. It meant there would be punishment for them if they even dared to disobey. And the fact that their parents gave Starscream permission to spank them if they misbehaved helped their decision as well. They knew he would do it too if he were left with no other option to get their attention and to get them to behave.

The Seeker did a once around the berth room to see if he could find the remaining two sparklings. Not finding them, he walked into the living room, where the others were giggling and laughing at their show.

He leaned against the wall again and began to think where the last two sparklings could be.

His optics came to Optimus' desk. The data-pads that had been stacked neatly were scattered. Signifying that someone had bumped into the desk or moved them. The Seeker smirked.

He walked to the desk then rested his hand ontop of it. He knocked on the top twice and waited. The sparkling hiding underneath, came out knowing he had been found.

This one was D.J., Prowl and Jazz's little one. His armor was entirely back with a few splashes of white. His helm had audio horns and a chevron. The chevron was bright red and his optics were sky blue.

D.J. looked up at the Seeker and asked, "How'd ya know?" D.J. liked talking like his carrier, even though Prowl was trying to teach him about proper grammar.

Starscream smiled and answered, "You messed up the data-pads."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

Starscream chuckled amusedly and patted D.J. on the helm. "Go watch T.V. And after I find Mirra we'll have lunch."

"Okay."

The sparking joined his friends in front of the T.V. and started laughing with them. Starscream looked at the T.V. to see what was so funny. He looked in time to see a cartoon coyote get blown to ash. The coyote blinked twice, then held up a sign that read, "Ouch!"

Starscream chuckled. Couldn't beat the classics.

He thought about where his daughter might be hiding. She wasn't in the living room. She wasn't foolish enough to disobey him and go into his room without permission.

Which left only one other place. Her room.

He walked to the door that had Skymirra's name in big blue letters, and went inside. The room looked like a normal six year old's. Toys scattered everywhere, bed unmade, books on the floor instead of on the shelves. And he didn't even want to think about the condition of her wash racks.

The jet-former took a step forward and winced. He had just stepped on something gooey and sticky. He looked and saw the remains of an old energon sweet.

'_That's it, she's cleaning this place up tomorrow whether she likes it or not.'_

That was the only thing Starscream truly hated about parenting. The messes.

After getting the goo off his ped, he began looking for his daughter. "Come on Mirra," he called, "Game's over. You need to come out now."

He received no response.

But he did hear a shuffle.

He smirked as he looked towards the berth.

Of course.

He kneeled down beside it and lifted the blue berth spread. He looked and saw his daughter. "Hi Daddy!" The seekerling greeted happily as he crawled out from underneath the berth.

"Hi Mirra. Had fun hiding under there?"

"Not really. It's really cramped and hard to move."

"Then why didn't you come out when I called?"

"Because I thought Code Red and Sunny were trying to trick me again."

"Ah, I see. Well, how about you go into the living room and watch some T.V. while I get lunch ready?"

"Okay Daddy."

Skymirra ran to the other room, excited about lunch. Starscream smiled and got up, following her out. They were all so sweet. Even the twin cousins.

But great Primus oh mighty they could be a handful sometimes!

He got several small cubes and filled them with energon, then put them on a tray. After handing everyone a cube, he joined the sparklings in watching the Looney Tunes.

He sat in Optimus' lazy chair since the couch was occupied. Skymirra abandoned her spot on the couch in favor of crawling into her carrier's lap. The Seeker smiled as she cuddled into him and drank from her cube happily.

"Daddy," she piped up as a commercial came on.

"Yes sweet-spark?"

"How'd you get those scars on your wing?"

Starscream looked at the scars she was indicating. He sighed, "They're something I received during the war."

The sparklings all looked up, a hopeful gleam in their optics. They all loved to hear stories about the Great War all their parents fought in and were eager to hear another amazing tale about it.

"What happened?" Skymirra asked anxiously.

"…I'll tell you when you're older."

Everyone groaned in disappointment. The Seeker's infant then inquired, "Aww, why?"

Starscream smiled sadly then stroked her helm. "It isn't exactly a happy story. But I will tell you this; I got it while I was carrying you. And if it hadn't been for you…I wouldn't have made it."

Skymirra snuggled into her carrier's cockpit to soothe him and stated, "I'm glad you made it Daddy."

"Me too."

The sparklings finished their energon shortly after the episode of Looney Tunes was over.

They all began to yawn and stretched a few klicks later. The air was nice and warm, which was very pleasant because of the colder weather outside. Their tanks were filled, and they were tired from their game.

Starscream picked Skymirra up and held her as he walked to his berth room. He sat her down on his berth and gathered up some blankets and several pillows. He walked out and Skymirra followed after him sleepily.

The Seeker made a nice, big, comfy pallet for the sparklings.

"Nap time," he stated.

The little ones left the couch and each grabbed a pillow that Starscream had laid on the floor. Each found a comfortable spot on the pallet and one by one, went into recharge.

Starscream smiled, they were so cut and peaceful when in recharge.

He sat back on the couch and continued looking over his data-pads. He remained undisturbed for about two mega-cycles before someone walking in.

"Starscream?" Skyfire called.

"Shhh!" The Seeker turned in his seat to face his friend and put a finger over his lips. "They're recharging," he explained in a whisper.

Normally the sparklings could recharge through anything, but he wasn't taking any chances. "Oh, sorry," the shuttle mech apologized in a hushed tone. "I just came to pick up Auron."

Starscream nodded and said, "He's beside Shadow."

"'Kay." Skyfire went to the pallet and gently picked up his son. The mini-shuttle former wrapped his arms around his carrier's neck as he continued to recharge. Skyfire smiled and patted Auron's back. He looked at Starscream and said, "Thanks for watching him Starscream."

"Hey, what are friends for? Besides, you'd do the same for me. And Skymirra loves it when there's someone for her to play with."

Skyfire chuckled softly. "See ya around."

"Bye Skyfire."

The shuttle-mech left the Seeker's quarters to go to his own. A few klicks later, Mirage came to pick up Shadow. Shortly after that, Red Alert and Bluestreak came for their twins. Next Ratchet picked up Phoenix. Then Cliffjumper and Bumblebee came for their triplets. Hound soon came for Wolf. Then Skywarp picked up his daughters. And finally Jazz picked up his son.

Now there was only Skymirra on the pallet. Starscream looked up from his work to glance at his daughter. She had her thumb in her mouth and she was lying on her side.

The Seeker smiled.

Raising Skymirra was a joy sometimes. She was well behaved, most days. But sometimes she just had to have to last word in an argument. And one of her greatest faults was her temper. But she was also creative. She loved to play with her friends. And she never did anything that got her into serious trouble. And she was fairly intelligent for her age. She was curious about anything and everything new. She would observe it at first until she knew whether the object of her attention was safe or not. And even when it wasn't safe, she would still try her luck.

She also had several unique abilities. They were still developing, of course, but she already had a firm grasp on one. It was the one she learned when she was still in Starscream's reproductive chamber. She could enter anyone's dreams. She only used the ability to wake Starscream or Optimus up when she had a bad dream and wanted to spend the rest of the night with them.

The door opened again. Starscream knew who it was. "Hello Optimus," he greeted, not looking away from Skymirra.

"Hello Love." The Matrix bearer sat beside his mate and put his arm around his shoulders. The Seeker leaned into his side and asked, "What did I do?"

Optimus looked at his mate and asked, "What do you mean?"

"What did I do to receive this blessed life? To deserve such a wonderful and kind mate and to have a beautiful, loving daughter."

Optimus smiled and kissed the side of Starscream's helm. "I wonder the same thing, Love."

Starscream sighed contentedly. He didn't know what he did to deserve it. But he treasured this life, his mate, and his daughter with his entire spark.

Starscream looked at Optimus and asked, "Should we take her to her room?"

"Sure. If she recharges there, she'll be sore for a while."

Optimus got up and gingerly picked Skymirra up. The seekerling took her thumb from her mouth and wrapped her arms around her father's neck.

The Seeker caressed her tiny helm, getting her to purr happily in her recharge.

Both Optimus and Starscream walked into Skymirra's room. They tucked her into her berth and both kissed her on her forehead. Then they left.

When outside, Starscream wrapped his arms around Optimus' neck and kissed him passionately. When their lips parted, Starscream whispered, "I love you so much."

Optimus smiled, then nuzzled his cheek.

"I love you too. My beautiful sunset and wonderful new dawn."

**THE END!**

* * *

And there it is! I hoped you all enjoyed reading this story. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, alreted, and favorited this story! I have many more projects going on, and it won't be long before I post another story. But I won't be posting anything in the next five days. I am, quit litterally, being sent to boot-camp. Explain later. But I wanted to post this last chapter before taking off. Again, I thank you all for reading this story. Oh, and there's something I forgot to put in the summary and in the rest of the story. Here it is: NONE OF THIS BELONGS TO ME! THE ONLY THINGS THAT ARE MINE ARE THE OC CHARACTERS!


End file.
